Juste une négociation
by Emy64
Summary: SLASH Alexandre/Héphaïstion; UA. Alors que Philippe avance dans ses conquêtes, la ville d'Athènes tombe sous son joug et c'est alors au général Amyntor de sacrifier son fils pour obtenir la paix.
1. Chapitre 1

**Titre **: Juste une négociation

**Pairing :** Héphaïstion/Alexandre

**Disclaimars :** Les personnages cités ne m'appartiennent pas

**Genre :** slash

* * *

Ce n'était un secret pour personne : Philippe était un fier conquérant qui ne s'arrêterait devant rien. La Grèce s'en était vaguement inquiétée, mais épuisée par des décennies de guerres elle avait renoncé à lutter. Les terres avaient besoin d'hommes pour les cultures, et l'argent ne fleurissait pas aisément dans les cités…

Pourtant un homme osa s'opposer à cette conquête qu'il qualifiait de tyrannie. Un homme refusa d'être vulgairement associé à ces trophées. Un homme se leva pour s'y opposer. Un seul homme… Mais un homme de valeur, d'honneur, et plus important encore de charisme. Cet homme, ce général Amyntor, était des plus respectables. Formé au combat, avisé dans ses stratégies, il avait réussi à tenir tête à ce géant insatiable qui voulait acquérir la cité. Il avait levé une armée peu nombreuse, mais rusée, agile… Aussi Philippe s'était longtemps heurté à un mur inviolable lorsqu'il avait voulu s'emparer de la cité.

Amyntor aurait pu résister encore et encore à cet envahisseur, mais les hommes se fatiguaient vite, les ressources s'épuisaient, les citoyens étaient tristes… L'homme, aussi valeureux qu'il fut, ne pouvait pas lutter contre la propre résignation des personnes qu'il protégeait. Alors il dût se résoudre à abandonner le combat, mais il ne se prosterna pas pour autant aux pieds de Philippe. Il lui imposa une alliance, un pacte, en échange de sa reddition.

Philippe aurait pu raser purement et simplement la ville dès ses défenses épuisées. Mais il ne le fit pas. Cette cité était un joyau, et particulièrement aimée en Grèce. S'il obtenait sa capitulation et sa collaboration le reste de la conquête de la Grèce serait d'une facilité enfantine. Aussi il accorda à Amyntor ce privilège de négocier.

Le vaincu fut alors bien embarrassé. Il n'avait eu de son épouse qu'un fils, avant que celui-ci ne perde sa mère d'une maladie. Et il avait refusé de se remarier depuis lors, en mémoire à la femme qu'il avait si tendrement chérie… ça lui avait valut bon nombre de railleries, mais il s'en moquait jusque là. Avant ce n'était pas gênant, mais cette alliance ne pouvait pas se conclure sans mariage…

Assez vite, le nouveau roi s'exaspéra de son incapacité à lui fournir une fille qu'il puisse donner en mariage à son fils Alexandre. L'homme était têtu, et refusait ses arrangements. Philippe aurait pu se montrer conciliant, et attendre qu'il se remarie pour lui donner enfin une fille à marier, mais l'homme refusait cette éventualité. Qu'était censé faire le roi triomphant quand le vaincu n'avait qu'un fils à sa disposition ?

Héphaïstion avait vu le jour deux mois après le tout premier cri d'Alexandre. C'était un garçon délicat, non pas parce qu'il était frêle ou efféminé. Non, ces charmes étaient bien différents. Il semblait sage déjà à son jeune âge, doux mais féroce, inaccessible mais attentionné. Il était captivant, en particulier pour ses yeux d'un azur inimitable. Le garçon était d'une beauté proprement époustouflante, et tous attendaient avec impatience de le voir grandir pour voir quel grand et bel homme il ferait. Toute la cité ne cessait de l'aduler, affirmant qu'il était le plus beau garçon de Grèce, que les dieux lui avaient fait don de tous leurs bienfaits.

Philippe entendit tous ces commérages d'une oreille distraite. Tous ces bavardages l'indifféraient. Ce n'était pas ça qui réglerait son problème avec Amyntor… Pourtant son avis changea du tout au tout quand le hasard mit Héphaïstion sur la route du roi conquérant. Le roi fut frappé par le jeune garçon, mais se refusa à s'arrêter uniquement sur son physique charmant. Il voulut donc discuter avec le garçonnet de 7 ans, et fut frappé par ses connaissances, sa philosophie, sa douceur et surtout son intelligence.

Convaincu par les bienfaits de la chose, Philippe décida qu'il ferait du petit le mignon de son fils. Qu'on aille encore dire qu'il était un mauvais père après ça ! C'était un réel sacrifice pour le roi. Il aurait aimé s'attacher le jeune garçon, même s'il lui fallait attendre qu'il grandisse un peu, mais son âge coïncidait avec celui de son fils, alors il le privilégia. Il l'amena alors avec lui pour les négociations qui arrivaient avec Amyntor, et ce fut à cet instant qu'il fit une révélation qui changea son avis sur le jeune garçon. Ce garçonnet aussi beau qu'intelligent était le fils du général résistant récemment vaincu. Et ça changeait pas mal de choses… Philippe se décida donc à faire de ce jeune prodige, non pas juste le mignon de son fils, mais son époux. Et tant pis pour les bonnes mœurs des bien-pensants du royaume !

Mais avant ça il devait convaincre Amyntor… Et ça ce fut une lutte bien plus violente encore que la prise de la cité. Le général était un homme humble, mais il tenait à son unique richesse : son fils. C'était tout ce qu'il lui restait de sa défunte épouse, alors il le chérissait pour eux deux. Héphaïstion ressemblait beaucoup à sa mère, sans même le savoir ni même le rechercher. Amyntor ne voulait pas le céder à Philippe, le déshonorer de la sorte.

Les négociations furent pénibles, lourdes, et longues. Amyntor cherchait une échappatoire à ce prix que lui réclamait Philippe. Mais le vainqueur était intransigeant : il voulait le garçonnet pour en faire offrande à son fils. Comme le temps ne s'arrêtait pas pour eux et leurs négociations, Philippe résolut de migrer vers Pella pour poursuivre leur accord. Amyntor n'eut pas son mot à dire, puisqu'il était le grand vaincu de ce conflit, et Héphaïstion le suivit dans cette ville.

Le marchandage reprit de plus belle, Amyntor voulant à tout prix réduire la peine de son fils. Mais les chaines de celui-ci étaient déjà venues s'ancrer à ses poignets, et son père ne bénéficiait que d'une marge de manœuvre très étroite pour les alléger…


	2. Chapitre 2

Alexandre était un enfant habitué à être entouré, à être adulé, à être approuvé de tous. Comment pouvait-il perdre la face ? C'était lui le futur roi, et personne d'autre. Il n'était pas vaniteux en disant cela, juste réaliste, et surtout résigné. Que n'aurait-il pas donné pour rencontrer quelqu'un qui s'opposerait à lui, le mettrait face à ses erreurs ?

Alors ce jour-là, lorsque l'héritier se rendit avec ses camarades au cours de lutte, il fut d'abord intrigué par cette créature nouvelle, à la peau si pâle et aux yeux si purs. Il n'accueillit pas leur combat avec un grand enthousiasme, pensant son issue déterminée à l'avance. Mais il avait tort… Le jeune garçon aux cheveux châtains triompha de lui sans la moindre difficulté, le maintenant au sol sous les yeux ébahis de ses condisciples.

Le futur roi considéra cette défaite comme une réelle bénédiction, et s'empressa de féliciter celui qui l'avait vaincu. Un sourire complice naquit sur le visage des deux garçonnets et tous témoignèrent de la naissance d'un lien pour le moins unique. Les présentations suivirent rapidement et les deux si précieux héritiers auraient bien fait connaissance en s'éloignant des oreilles indiscrètes et des regards jaloux, mais ils furent appelés par leurs pères respectifs.

Héphaïstion était un garçon sensible, qui percevait assez facilement les émotions des individus. Aussi quand il vit son père chamboulé, il sut que ce qui allait suivre n'allait pas lui plaire. Il savait déjà qu'il était dans une position délicate puisqu'il voulait préserver les Athéniens de la folie des conquêtes de Philippe, et qu'il avait échoué… Mais il avait aussi connaissance de négociations entre eux, et comme tout le monde il avait fondé beaucoup d'espoir dessus. A tort ? Il allait bientôt en avoir le cœur net…

Alexandre parut pour sa part indifférent à la gravité de l'instant. Peut-être était-il mis en confiance par le sourire triomphant de son père… Dans son enthousiasme, le futur roi attrapa la main de son nouvel ami et courut jusqu'à son père. Les deux hommes qui avaient négociés si chèrement après leur affrontement firent entrer leurs fils dans une salle qui n'abrita vite plus que leur quatuor.

Livide, Amyntor eut le « privilège » d'exposer aux deux garçonnets la situation. Les athéniens épuisés, mais solidaires, et le concept absolu de l'abnégation, du sacrifice. L'accord, délicat mais dernière option pour instaurer une paix durable, une prospérité bénéfique pour tous. Héphaïstion avait peur de comprendre ce que son père voulait dire. Il garda cependant son sang-froid, toujours digne et droit dans l'adversité. Après tout, comme tout garçonnet, il s'efforçait d'imiter son modèle, son père…

Et finalement la sentence tomba. Héphaïstion avait été donné en mariage à Alexandre. Un lourd silence avait suivi cette annonce, happant les modalités et détails qui suivirent. Le châtain regardait son père sans le voir, l'écoutait sans l'entendre… Il n'arrivait pas à y croire. Il se doutait bien qu'il jouerait un rôle dans cette alliance. Mais celui-ci… ? Son honneur était le prix de cette union… Qu'avait-il fait pour mériter ça ? Rien, strictement rien. Pourtant c'était à lui de soutenir le poids de cette humiliation.

Amyntor voulut rassurer son fils en lui rappelant que le mariage ne serait pas célébrer avant leurs 16 ans, parce qu'ils étaient bien trop jeunes. Ce n'était pas un soulagement pour Héphaïstion, tout juste un délai. Il n'y avait qu'Alexandre que cette durée frustrait.

Des détails restaient à définir selon les deux pères anciennement ennemis. Mais l'essentiel était dit, ils auraient tout le temps de peaufiner durant les années à venir. Alors les deux garçonnets eurent le droit de quitter la salle.

Alexandre se précipita à l'extérieur, un sourire ravi aux lèvres. Il avait hâte d'annoncer la nouvelle à ses amis. Ce serait une première dans le royaume, et ce n'était pas le pire des partis en plus… Sa légende se construisait jour après jour, et il n'avait que 7 ans…

Héphaïstion pour sa part sortit d'un pas lent, mécanique. Il était jeune, mais il comprenait l'impact d'un tel contrat sur sa vie actuelle et future. Il ne cherchait même pas à lutter. Son père l'avait fait sans succès… Il acceptait dignement son sort. A quoi lui aurait servit de crier, de refuser de toutes ses forces ? Le parchemin était rempli, scellé… tout comme son sort…

_ Héphaïstion !

Le garçonnet s'arrêta et fut rapidement rejoint par son père qui le serra dans ses bras de toutes ses forces. Ses yeux étaient remplis de larmes, bien qu'il s'acharne à rester fier devant son enfant. C'était surtout de voir ce dernier aussi éteint qui lui était douloureux. Il avait l'impression de l'avoir tué…

_ Héphaïstion, je suis tellement désolé ! J'espère qu'un jour tu comprendras et tu me pardonneras !

_ Je… Je comprends, assena Héphaïstion dignement.

Amyntor aurait largement préféré que son fils lui hurle dessus, se débatte et s'enfuit même. Pour une fois il l'aurait voulu moins raisonnable… Mais il ressemblait tant à sa mère… Toujours logique et qui pensait avant tout aux autres…

_ Il faudra être fort mon fils. Tu es ce que j'ai de plus cher en ce monde, et je donnerai tout ce que j'ai en ce monde pour empêcher ça. Mais ce n'est pas assez aux yeux de Philippe…

_ Je comprends, répéta Héphaïstion.

Le général déchu pressa l'épaule de son enfant avec fierté. Il ne voyait pas que son fils, mais aussi sa femme disparue quand il regardait dans ces yeux azurés déterminés.

_ Je suis désolé Héphaïstion. Je sais que tu es fort, tu l'es sans doute même plus que moi, mais je ne me pardonnerai jamais ce que je te réclame.

Le garçonnet ne répondit rien, fixant son père qui retenait ses larmes. Le père et le fils marchèrent une bonne heure en silence, avant de regagner leurs quartiers toujours sans un mot. Lorsque Héphaïstion se coucha ce soir-là, rapidement bordé par son père rongé par les remords, il ne fouilla pas dans son esprit à la recherche de rêves. Il n'avait que 7 ans et son enfance venait de prendre fin.


	3. Chapitre 3

Il ne fallut pas attendre une journée entière à Alexandre pour revoir son jeune promis. Il avait difficilement dormi la nuit passée. Pas qu'il ait été affligée par la réalisation de cet engagement pris sans qu'il ait été consulté… Non, il était juste surexcité, impatient. Si tous ses devoirs pouvaient être aussi agréables, il lui tardait d'être roi !

Evidemment Olympias n'avait pas prit le parti de Philippe. Elle l'avait dénigré, lui et surtout sa « folle lubie », mais rien n'aurait pu ternir le bonheur du futur roi. Cette union ne serait pas simple à faire accepter au peuple, mais qui pourrait résister à ces yeux azurés ? Et puis ça ne pouvait pas mieux tomber pour le jeune prince : Héphaïstion semblait rassembler toutes les qualités qui faisaient tant défaut à ses autres camarades.

La reine avait vraiment peiné à endormir son fils ce soir-là. Ses incitations au calme ne l'effleuraient même pas, ni même ses réprimandes. Alors elle avait fini par lui donner une fiole de sa propre médecine, et il était tombé dans la seconde dans les bras vaporeux de Morphée.

Maintenant qu'il s'était réveillé, bien en forme, il n'en était que plus intenable. Sa mère ne savait plus quoi faire de lui, désespérant que vienne enfin l'heure pour lui de quitter sa chambre pour retrouver ses camarades et lui offrir ainsi un peu de répit. Alexandre ne savait, pour être honnête, pas grand-chose de son promis, mais ça ne l'empêchait pas d'en parler sans cesse. Ces babillages intriguaient la reine autant qu'ils l'inquiétaient. Elle n'avait aucune confiance en Philippe, et cette union lui paraissait des plus douteuses. La reine aurait été bien plus sereine si son garçonnet savait faire preuve d'une certaine distance et d'objectivité face à ce cadeau, mais c'était bien la dernière de ses préoccupations…

Enfin, ce fut l'heure d'aller s'amuser avec les enfants de son âge pour Alexandre. Expirant de soulagement, la reine regarda sa petite boule de nerfs quitter la pièce en courant, riant sans raison apparente autre que la joie. Toujours inquiète, Olympias se prépara rapidement à l'aide de ses esclaves et se résolut de trouver le père de ce garçonnet pour se faire une idée de la transaction en cours. Ce ne fut pas facile d'approcher l'homme puisque Philippe l'accaparait, mais elle guettait le moindre relâchement pour avoir avec lui un entretient privé.

De son côté Alexandre se précipitait sur ses amis, qui débâtaient de ce mariage controversé. Le futur roi leur rappela son statut sans tact, qui lui permettait d'outrepasser certains interdits, et s'étonna de ne pas trouver Héphaïstion. C'était lui qu'il voulait voir, pas Cassandre, ni Ptolémée, ni même Léonidas… Sa déception fut si évidente qu'elle fit rire aux éclats ses camarades.

Les heures s'égrenèrent lentement, sans que le jeune châtain n'apparaisse. Alexandre ne tenait évidemment pas en plus, guettant le moindre mouvement autour de lui dans l'espoir de voir apparaitre son si jeune promis. Mais il n'arrivait pas… et quelle que soit l'activité proposée par ses amis, le futur roi ne parvenait pas à se concentrer dessus, les faisant beaucoup rire sans même s'en rendre compte.

N'étant pas accoutumé à attendre si longtemps sans être satisfait, Alexandre finit par aller trouver son père pour lui communiquer sa frustration. Philippe, entouré de tous ses généraux, ne put que rire de voir son fils déjà envouté par son compagnon. Il se félicitait déjà de sa décision et son entourage commençait à son tour à se montrer intrigué par le garçonnet. Seul Amyntor fut accablé par l'impatience de l'héritier au trône. Si au moins il avait put se désintéresser de son fils, ce contrat qui pesait sur lui n'aurait presque plus de raison d'être…

Alexandre qui avait déjà mémorisé le visage du père de son promis n'eut aucun mal à le reconnaître dans la masse d'illustres militaires et se dirigea vers lui. Aussitôt il lui exigea des explications sur l'absence de son fils. Le général déchu voulut ignorer la question du garçonnet, mais tous les regards se braquèrent sur lui. Il se sentit donc obligé de confesser qu'Héphaïstion avait préféré garder ses quartiers pour lire en attendant la leçon de lutte.

Réalisant que ce dernier cours devait déjà débuter sans lui, le fils de Philippe manqua à toutes les politesses d'usage en quittant brusquement l'assemblée pour s'y rendre en courant. Il arriva en dernier, essoufflé mais soulagé de reconnaître la fine silhouette de son promis. La leçon avait déjà débuté. Leur maître leur donnait des conseils sur certaines prises, leur en expliquait d'autres… Et personne n'écoutait. Personne sauf Héphaïstion qui s'abreuvait de ces connaissances. A vrai dire tous les autres garçons échangeaient des œillades moqueuses et des coups de coude dans les côtes tout en désignant le châtain.

Héphaïstion était bien évidemment conscient de ces railleries dont il était victime, tout comme il sentait les regards pesants du fils de Philippe posés sur lui. Mais il tâchait de les ignorer, de rester concentré sur ce qui lui était dit. Bientôt le cours prit une tournure bien plus intéressante…

La lutte fut une fois de plus pour Héphaïstion l'occasion de s'illustrer, de prouver sa valeur à ceux qui partageraient désormais sa vie, mais surtout de se défouler sur ces mêmes individus. Il voulait bien accepter ce châtiment immérité sans broncher, mais il ne supportait pas les sourires moqueurs, mesquins, des garçonnets de son âge. Ils auraient été nettement moins fiers à sa place ! Mais ils n'y étaient pas, et pourtant ils se permettaient de le railler, de le juger… Il n'avait jamais voulu tout ça lui, il ne faisait que subir une décision dans l'intérêt commun…

Alors pouvoir les affronter à la lutte était une réelle bénédiction. Leurs sourires ne duraient jamais bien longtemps quand ils l'avaient en face. Il restait loyal, bon joueur, mais ça ne l'empêchait pas de leur faire mordre la poussière avec une jubilation qu'il s'efforçait quand même de cacher. Le maître le dispensa cependant des combats à la moitié du cours, reconnaissant en lui un lutteur de tout premier ordre. Il n'eut donc pas l'occasion de triompher une nouvelle fois du maitre en ces terres, de venger l'honneur bafoué de son père en remportant une nouvelle victoire sur le rejeton de l'homme qui l'affligeait impitoyablement.

Toutefois Héphaïstion ne se laissa pas diriger par son amertume. Philippe avait gagné, il ne pouvait plus rien y faire. Il serait digne dans la défaite, comme son père lui avait appris. Rejeter toute sa déception et sa haine sur Alexandre ne l'aiderait en rien. Il devait vivre avec, c'était le sort choisi pour lui.

Sa rancœur apaisée, Héphaïstion commença à regretter l'ardeur qu'il avait mise dans la lutte avec ses nouveaux camarades. Il n'était déjà pas apprécié d'eux, et il allait devoir le supporter longtemps… Avec un peu de chance ils finiraient par comprendre, mais pour ça il allait devoir y mettre du sien lui aussi…

Mais ces bonnes résolutions n'incitèrent pas le châtain dont la vie était déjà toute tracée à se priver du spectacle. Etre mis de côté parce qu'il était d'un niveau supérieur avait du bon… Il pouvait observer ses nouveaux compagnons pour déceler la moindre de leurs faiblesses… Il n'aurait pas dû y accorder tant d'importance, son père n'approuverait pas un tel comportement de sa part, mais ça il n'avait pas besoin de le savoir…

La fin de la leçon se profila enfin. Alexandre, les joues rouges mais un sourire ravi aux lèvres puisqu'il avait triomphé de tous ses adversaires du jour, et ce devant son jeune promis, prit à peine le temps de s'éponger la sueur qui ruisselait le long de son visage avant de se diriger vers son obsession. Héphaïstion se relevait déjà et s'apprêtait à partir, aussi le futur roi se précipita sur lui en ignorant sa fatigue. La seule récompense qu'il désirait après ces efforts éprouvants c'était une poignée d'heures avec le châtain, au calme.

Mais Héphaïstion ne s'arrêta pas en voyant le fils de Philippe s'avancer pour l'aborder. N'en démordant pas pour si peu, Alexandre le retint par le bras, un sourire doux aux lèvres.

_ Attend Héphaïstion, je ne t'ai pas vu de la journée…, commença-t-il ingénu.

Les yeux froids auxquels il se heurta le laissèrent hébété, perdu. L'héritier s'attendait à plus de chaleur de la part de son promis. Il lui avait manqué…

_ Tu possèderas peut-être mon corps, puisque mon devoir m'oblige à te le servir en pâture, mais jamais tu n'auras mon cœur.

Ce rejet tomba lourdement sur le cœur du jeune prince. Ce n'était vraiment pas ce qu'il voulait entendre… Mais il ne se découragea pas pour autant. Qui n'avait pas ses mauvais jours ?

_ Si je dois choisir entre les deux, je préfère largement me rendre maître de ton cœur.

_ Le choix a déjà été fait pour toi, cingla le jeune châtain en se dégageant.

Alexandre le regarda partir, impuissant. Le retenir aurait été inutile… Il se serait énervé de plus belle, et ce n'était pas ce que le fils de Philippe voulait…

Tout comme Héphaïstion mais dans un registre différent, Alexandre sentit toute l'injustice de cette affaire peser sur ses frêles épaules. Cette décision imposée à son jeune ami n'était pas la sienne, pourtant il en recevait les foudres comme s'il était responsable… A vrai dire il était effectivement responsable, par l'intermédiaire de son père.

Mais le garçonnet ne désespérait pas. Il n'était pas comme ses camarades, frivoles, puériles… Non, il avait une conscience de ce qui l'entourait. Il avait vécu d'aussi loin qu'il s'en souvenait avec une frustration constante dans le cœur, un manque, un vide à combler. Il attendait quelqu'un… et cette personne était enfin arrivée. Pour rien au monde il ne baisserait les bras désormais. N'était-ce pas dans son destin d'être un conquérant ? Alors sa plus grande conquête serait celle du cœur d'Héphaïstion ! Ce ne serait pas une tâche aisée, mais il était déterminé. Jour après jour, il lutterait avec toutes ses forces et tout son cœur pour vaincre les résistances de son promis, et s'il parvenait à les abattre alors il s'acharnerait jour après jour à s'établir durablement dans son cœur, ne le tenant jamais comme acquis. Cette conquête lui prendrait toute une vie, mais ce serait la plus noble des quêtes. Et cette conquête il la ferait dans l'honneur, et non pas la contrainte d'un pacte…

Alexandre n'avait que 7 ans, il n'était qu'une moitié d'homme, et pourtant il venait de trancher quant à l'existence qu'il voulait mener dans sa vie future, au but qu'il voulait atteindre… Il était amoureux, et il savait que ce n'était pas l'une de ces éphémères passions qui animaient ses compagnons. Non, ce serait pour la vie, et il ferait tout pour qu'Héphaïstion partage sa vision des faits…

Les deux garçonnets qui étaient destinés l'un à l'autre luttaient dans une même optique : s'affranchir du joug de ce contrat. Mais ils luttaient l'un contre l'autre…


	4. Chapitre 4

Les semaines suivantes ressemblèrent sensiblement au lendemain de la grande annonce. Alexandre revenait toujours larmoyant vers sa mère après un nouveau rejet de la part de son promis. Pas qu'Héphaïstion soit particulièrement dur… C'était au contraire cette froide indifférence qu'il mettait entre eux qui blessait le jeune prince. Il savait que ce n'était qu'une façade. Pourquoi lui aurait-il souri si franchement quand ils ignoraient encore tout de ce contrat ?

Le jeune châtain ne se présentait que pour les cours de lutte, où il excellait toujours autant. Leur maître avait longuement hésité avant de le mettre de nouveau face à Alexandre. Il avait peur que le fils de Philippe se froisse d'être si facilement vaincu… Mais le garçonnet avait insisté, allant même plaider sa cause auprès de son père, pour finalement obtenir réparation de cette injustice. C'était, après tout, le seul contact direct qu'il avait avec Héphaïstion, qui refusait tous les autres venant de lui. De la simple poignée de main à l'étreinte amicale, le châtain le repoussait inévitablement. Il n'avait pas besoin de répéter ce qu'il lui avait dit cette fameuse fois : il lisait cette phrase tranchante dans ses yeux à chaque nouveau rejet…

Olympias, las d'échouer à sécher les larmes de son fils nuit après nuit, parvint finalement à avoir une entrevue avec, non pas le père, mais le garçon lui-même. Si Héphaïstion ne passait pas autant de temps seul dans les quartiers qu'il partageait avec son père, et que sa réputation ne faisait pas trembler les gardes du palais, elle n'y serait probablement pas parvenue.

D'abord elle voulut baser tout sur la menace, pensant qu'il serait bon d'effrayer le promis de son fils pour lui faire éprouver un peu plus d'inclination à son égard… Alors elle avait laissé son serpent préféré errer dans la chambre où le garçonnet lisait tranquillement. Le serpent, en parfait serviteur de la reine, se dirigea vers le garçon aux cheveux châtains, s'insinuant sournoisement autour de son poignet droit. Olympias s'attendait à l'entendre crier, mais non. Le petit Héphaïstion ne broncha pas. Il admira le reptile qu'il cajola même de ses mains gauches mais tendres. La reine l'observa longuement, l'étudia, pour tenter de le comprendre, de l'appréhender. Elle ne voyait pas en quoi son fils pouvait être plus repoussant que ce serpent… Et elle comprit enfin: ce serpent n'exigeait rien d'Héphaïstion. Il était venu à lui, s'était lié à lui, sans but précis. Une alchimie pure, parce que saine et désintéressée.

Alors Olympias se fit douceur et affection pour venir à la rencontre du jeune garçon. Il n'était pas farouche, et la reine remarqua vite que sa curiosité naturelle le pousserait très certainement vers des sommets de sagesse et de connaissance. Avec un sourire avenant, la femme de Philippe s'assit près du châtain et positionna le serpent sur lui, de façon plus confortable pour l'un comme pour l'autre. Elle avait déjà fait ces gestes, avec Alexandre… Mais Héphaïstion serait son deuxième fils après tout.

La reine ne parla pas dans les premiers temps, incapable de commencer une conversation. Elle voulait choyer cet enfant, mais ce n'était pas le sien et elle craignait qu'il reçoive mal sa tendresse. Pour le reste elle se voyait mal faire l'éloge de son fils quand le garçonnet était aussi paisible. Ce fut au final avec naturel qu'elle lui parla des serpents, le sujet paraissant intriguer et intéresser le promis de son fils. Les mots coulèrent alors avec fluidité, et Olympias n'épargnait aucun détail en voyant dans les yeux bleu cette étincelle d'émerveillement, cette soif d'apprendre.

Bien que mère dévouée, Olympias ne plaida pas la cause de son fils un seul instant. Ce n'était pas son combat, et elle ne pouvait pas ramener ce garçonnet à cette réalité qui lui était si violente. Savoir que tout son entourage le poussait dans les bras de l'héritier n'aurait fait que le renfermer sur lui-même.

Tous deux furent déçus quand les gardes annoncèrent l'heure du cours de lutte. Olympias n'avait pas vu filer les minutes, les heures. Le garçonnet n'avait pas beaucoup pris la parole, sauf pour répondre à ses questions et en poser de nouvelles, mais elle se sentait déjà si proche de lui. Il y avait quelque chose d'unique dans ses yeux, d'envoutant. Elle comprenait mieux la douleur de son fils qui y était encore plus sensible. Alexandre avait devant lui chaque jour l'objet de ses désirs les plus profonds, et il ne pouvait l'effleurer sans se brûler…

Olympias consentit cependant à laisser le jeune promis de son fils à partir pour sa leçon. C'était à contrecœur, mais en mère elle était déjà habituée à de pareilles situations. Seule à nouveau, elle erra sans but précis dans les couloirs du palais, et à sa grande surprise ses pas la menèrent devant les appartements de Philippe. Combien de fois l'avait-elle maudit ? Ce bougre qui ne faisait pas assez attention à leur fils… Et pourtant pour une fois elle ressentait le besoin de le voir. Tout ce qu'elle espérait c'était qu'il ne serait pas en galante compagnie…

Sans faire attention aux gardes, la reine pénétra dans les appartements du roi, qu'elle repéra immédiatement à la fenêtre. Elle ne s'attendait même pas à le trouver en ces lieux puisque le travail lui prenait la majorité de la journée. Gérer un royaume n'était pas une mince affaire… Mais le roi était là, observant de son unique œil rescapé les terrains en contrebas, la foule s'agitant, la vie fourmillant.

_ Que fais-tu là ?s'enquit-il sans se retourner. J'imagine que tu n'es pas venue m'offrir ton corps sans réserve ni même ton respect.

Le roi était fatigué. Sa femme le sentait bien dans ses intonations, dans sa lassitude. Elle ne releva pas les attaques qu'il avait formulées et resta dignement au milieu de la pièce, fixant son conjoint.

_ Je suis venue te remercier…

Le choc fut tel pour Philippe qu'il se détourna de sa fenêtre pour jauger la reine de son unique œil. Son visage était neutre. Ça ne pouvait pas être de l'ironie…

_ Me remercier ?répéta le roi hébété.

_ Pour Héphaïstion. Je reviens de ses quartiers.

_ Mais je les fais surveiller !

_ Je sais…

Le sourire espiègle qu'affichait Olympias découragea Philippe à en faire davantage. Cette femme, son épouse, avait ses ressources… C'était une sorcière après tout… Il avait déjà de la chance d'échapper à ses foudres. Qui sait quel poison imparable elle pourrait enfanter ? Mais ils se rassemblaient néanmoins autour d'un intérêt commun : Alexandre.

_ Je t'avoue m'être montrée sceptique et avoir avertit Alexandre que cette union était une folie, un piège que tu lui tendais, poursuivit Olympias indifférente.

_ Evidemment…, marmonna Philippe résigné.

Il espérait que son héritier n'avait pas reproduit cette rancœur à l'égard de son promis. Mais d'un autre côté, il savait que les chances étaient faibles. Il y avait quelque chose dans le regard de son fils qui indiquait qu'il veillait déjà sur le jeune Héphaïstion, qu'il s'en préoccupait énormément.

_ Mais c'était avant de le rencontrer…

Philippe eu un sourire entendu. Héphaïstion inspirait douceur et affection à tous ceux qui étaient pauvres de jalousie.

_ Il est celui que les dieux nous ont envoyé, pour Alexandre. Il a tout ce qu'il faut pour soutenir un grand roi. Il est la nuance parfaite…

_ Je suis ravi qu'il te plaise.

Et pour une fois le roi était sincère. Avoir l'approbation de la mère de son fils serait d'une grande aide pour mener celui-ci plus sereinement vers une alliance solide. Il ne doutait pas qu'Alexandre veuille ce mariage, mais il craignait qu'il se lasse du châtain par incapacité à reconnaître ses multiples atouts. Olympias serait là pour lui rappeler sa valeur au besoin.

_ Mais ce garçon a besoin de son père. Il n'a déjà plus de mère, alors en t'accaparant Amyntor tu le rends orphelin la plupart du temps…, lui reprocha sévèrement la reine.

Le roi borgne se doutait que la discussion ne pouvait pas poursuivre ce fil paisible, agréable. Il n'avait jamais eu de très bons rapports avec son épouse… Il aurait fallut être sot pour penser qu'elle puisse lui rendre visite uniquement pour saluer l'une de ses décisions.

_ J'ai besoin qu'il soit présent à ces réunions pour qu'Athènes soit prise en compte dans la construction du royaume, répliqua-t-il.

_ Personne ne peut le suppléer ?

_ Personne ne connait mieux cette cité que lui !

Olympias eu un reniflement dédaigneux. Les hommes favorisaient toujours leurs affaires à leur propre progéniture…

_ Ce petit a besoin d'une occupation durant la journée alors, remarqua-t-elle dans une tentative de se montrer conciliante. Il passe son temps enfermé dans les appartements de son père.

_ Il a les cours de lutte, avec Alexandre et les garçons de son âge.

_ Mais ce n'est pas suffisant. Tu as bien vu qu'il n'était pas comme les autres… Il ne va pas se fondre dans le groupe d'amis d'Alexandre, il vaut mieux que ça.

Il n'y avait rien là que Philippe ignorait. Il ne pouvait pas non plus isoler Alexandre de ses amis pour qu'il se consacre entièrement à Héphaïstion. Ce serait bon pour le développement de sa pensée, et de sa force –parce qu'il était persuadé qu'Alexandre se dépasserait sans cesse pour lui faire honneur-, mais ces amis étaient fils de généraux, et seraient ses généraux quand il hériterait du trône. Il avait besoin de connaître leurs forces, leurs faiblesses, et d'avoir leur dévotion absolue. Pour ça il devait grandir avec eux…

_ Il aime apprendre tu sais… Il est si jeune, et pourtant il connait déjà tant de choses…, continua Olympias.

_ J'ai eu l'occasion de parler avec lui, la coupa un peu sèchement Philippe avant de reprendre plus posé. C'est un bon garçon, très vif et intelligent. Il sera le meilleur des généraux pour Alexandre.

Mais ce constat ne réglait pas le problème. Il s'agissait d'intégrer Héphaïstion dans le groupe d'amis d'Alexandre, alors qu'il l'indifférait, le repoussait même… Et pour ça il devait leur trouver une activité prenante, qui les accaparerait tous…

_ Je pourrais faire venir un penseur pour éduquer les garçons ! Il leur apprendrait le monde, les mythes, l'homme… Mais ils sont un peu jeunes…, se réfréna le roi.

_ Héphaïstion est déjà prêt lui. Et si Héphaïstion est prêt, Alexandre le suivra…

_ Et tous les autres suivront Alexandre, compléta Philippe d'un air entendu.

Les deux époux se sourirent. Satisfaite de cet accord, la reine fit doucement son chemin jusqu'à la porte, raccompagnée par son conjoint qui était prêt à faire quelques efforts.

_ On dirait bien que nous aboutissons à un arrangement intéressant…, résuma-t-il. De mon côté je garde Amyntor pour mettre en place le royaume, et Alexandre pourra séduire Héphaïstion avec plus d'aisance.

La reine arqua un sourcil sceptique. Elle doutait de ce dernier point. Alexandre pouvait être si maladroit… Mais qui pouvait le lui reprocher ? Il était habitué à avoir tout ce qu'il désirait presque sans le demander. Combien auraient venu père et mère pour jouir de son affection ?

Toutefois Olympias n'était pas d'humeur à contester son mari. Ils étaient déjà arrivés devant la porte, et la séparation était imminente. Elle ne retarderait pas davantage son retour auprès de son garçonnet.

_ Ma reine, s'inclina Philippe en l'honorant d'un baisemain. Quoi que tu en dises, la politique coule dans tes veines…

_ Je préfère largement m'occuper de mon fils. Il doit déjà être dans ma chambre, en larmes…, soupira-t-elle tristement.

_ Je ne te retiens pas plus longtemps alors.

Olympias lui accorda un sourire courtois et ouvrit la porte. Philippe faillit à sa promesse à ce moment-là, l'interpellant une dernière fois.

_ Dis-lui juste… dis-lui qu'un conquérant doit se montrer patient. Il n'y aucune gloire dans une conquête sans obstacle. Plus longue et acharnée sera sa lutte, plus belle sera sa victoire.

La reine ne répondit pas, ne fit pas un geste pour lui accorder cette requête. Le roi borgne savait cependant qu'elle le ferait, elle y avait son intérêt. Ils travaillaient dans une même visée : faire le bonheur de leur fils. Et cet objectif passait par Héphaïstion.


	5. Chapitre 5

Philippe n'avait pas fait venir n'importe qui pour instruire les garçons. En sa qualité de roi, il méritait ce qui se faisait de mieux. Alors il avait réclamé Aristote, dont la sagesse et le savoir n'étaient plus à démontrer. Ça lui avait pris du temps, oui, mais il y était parvenu. D'ailleurs, il n'en était pas peu fier. L'arrivée du penseur tombait vraiment à merveille… La situation était assez critique.

Amyntor connaissait en effet des jours sombres, rongés par des maux que les médecins ne parvenaient à guérir. Personne ne comprenait que sa maladie n'avait pas de remède. C'était la honte qui l'affligeait, la douleur d'avoir ainsi négocié son fils pour la paix de personnes que ne voulaient plus se battre. Philippe ne lui avait rien accordé… Il avait vraiment été très strict quant au rôle de son tout petit dans le couple qu'il formerait avec Alexandre. Il serait cantonné au rôle de passif, interdit de fréquenter d'autres amantes ou amants. Ce qui n'était bien évidemment pas le cas du fils de Philippe qui pourrait, et devrait pour obtenir un héritier, se marier à plusieurs reprises et se livrer à la débauche la plus totale. Philippe avait codifié le moindre des agissements d'Héphaïstion, jusqu'à ce qu'il devrait faire lors de la nuit de noces…

L'outrage, l'humiliation, étaient trop grands. Ils pesaient chaque jour un peu plus sur Amyntor. Sa seule richesse ne tarderait à être souillée par sa faute, pour un peuple ingrat… Mais, pour son fils, le général déchu voulait faire bonne figure. Il se sentait mourir mais il ne cessait de répéter à son fils qu'il se sentait reprendre des forces de jours en jours, qu'il irait mieux très vite. Et chaque matin, avant que son garçonnet quitte les quartiers pour affronter une nouvelle journée, il lui passait la main dans les cheveux en lui souriant tendrement, se demandant toujours si ce serait la dernière fois…

Les jours étaient longs pour Héphaïstion qui comprenait bien mieux la situation que son père ne le pensait. C'était un garçon avisé, et très observateur. Toutefois il espérait une rémission. Son père était fort. C'était son modèle, son point d'ancrage. Alors les journées le fatiguaient. L'effort demandé était constant, et il parvenait à dominer les autres au combat sans grande difficulté, mais l'inquiétude le rongeait. Chaque jour il brûlait de regagner ses quartiers pour retrouver son père qui lui demanderait alors ce qu'il avait fait de sa journée, ce qu'il avait appris. Mais ses plans étaient contrariés par l'arrivée d'un sage qui venait partager son savoir avec eux. Le jeune châtain aimait tout ce qui se rapportait à la connaissance, mais il n'appréciait pas en revanche l'impertinence des autres garçonnets qui bien souvent n'avaient pas la maturité suffisante pour comprendre et profiter de ces enseignements. Mais le sage Aristote était patient, et se contentait pour le moment de l'attention d'Héphaïstion et Alexandre.

Cependant le fils d'Amyntor ne laissait pas de place aux plaintes dans sa vie. Il y avait eu un léger mieux malgré tout. Un de ses camarades avait cessé ses moqueries. Visiblement son affection pour le futur roi n'était pas vraiment assise, et il avait encore des reproches à formuler. Il avait donc vu en Héphaïstion la victime innocente du pouvoir écrasant du prince. Se basant à ses rejets constants vis-à-vis de la petite tête blonde, il avait osé l'approcher pour finalement faire sa connaissance. Ce garçon, c'était Cassandre.

Evidemment Alexandre voyait cette amitié naissante d'un mauvais œil. Il n'ignorait pas qu'Héphaïstion était beau, et que ça faisait de lui une conquête exquise, un objet de désir indéniable. Mais lui savait aimer le châtain au-delà de ce fait, et il refusait que quelqu'un puisse résumer sa personne à sa simple enveloppe charnelle. C'était une insulte à son intelligence. Enfin… c'était l'excuse qu'Alexandre se répéter pour légitimer sa haine pour ses rivaux dans l'affection d'Héphaïstion. Il était terriblement jaloux des sourires que son promis offrait à Cassandre, de la main de ce dernier qui pouvait reposer sans crainte sur son genou, son bras, voire tenir la sienne, entremêler ses doigts à ceux d'Héphaïstion… Tout ce qu'il n'avait pas le droit de faire sans essuyer inévitablement un rejet…

Une fois encore, alors qu'ils attendaient Aristote dans un calme tout relatif, Cassandre s'était installé à côté d'Héphaïstion. Rien que cette constatation faisait bouillir Alexandre qui les surveillait. Cassandre ne cessait de piailler, sa main ancrée dans celle du châtain. Ces babillages incessants faisaient sourire le jeune Athénien. Ils le divertissaient, malgré la bêtise flagrante et récurent de son camarade. Bien sûr ils n'avaient pas la même vision de la vie, et Héphaïstion échouait invariablement à lui communiquer un peu de sa sagesse, mais ces conversations anodines faisaient du bien au garçon.

Vint un moment où Cassandre cessa sa pluie de mot et s'approcha un peu plus du châtain. Ne voyant pas le mal dans ce rapprochement, Héphaïstion ne bougea pas. Alexandre en revanche fut rapidement sur ses pieds, réalisant que leur impétueux camarade était sur le point de ravir le premier baiser d'Héphaïstion, un baiser qui lui revenait de plein droit !

_ Cassandre !éructa Alexandre.

Tous les garçons sursautèrent à la violence de cet appel. Le plus grand silence se fit alors que tout le monde fixait le futur roi empêtré dans une colère noire. L'interpellé ouvrait et fermait la bouche sans former un mot, incapable de comprendre. Seul Héphaïstion soupira, se doutant déjà de la scène à venir. C'était dégradant pour lui, mais il devait s'y habituer puisque ce serait son quotidien pour le restant de sa vie…

Héphaïstion se leva sans un mot, s'épargnant la honte à venir. Il voyait déjà le prince expliquer l'interdit qu'il avait violé en s'approchant ainsi d'une « propriété royale ». Ce discours, il pouvait très bien le prononcer sans lui. Alors le jeune brun, esclave sans chaines matérielles, s'isola un peu en contrebas, à la fraicheur clémente des bois, inspirant profondément pour garder sur lui un contrôle total. Ses pas le menèrent vers une petite mare qu'il ne connaissait pas. Alexandre préférait les mener au lac voisin pour se baigner… Mais ce coin-là était calme, vide de contraintes ou de gardes. Héphaïstion pouvait voire une grenouille là, et un petit oiseau qui jouait dans l'eau juste un peu plus loin.

Le jeune châtain fut perturbé dans son observation par un bruit dans son dos. Un petit craquement, léger, presque imperceptible, de branche. Il n'eut pas besoin de se retourner pour connaître l'auteur de ce bruit. Il savait identifier chacun de ses camarades à leur pas. Celui-ci, si discret, appartenait à Alexandre. Tous les autres étaient bruyants, peu discrets.

_ Suis-je allé plus loin que je ne le suis autorisé ?soupira-t-il résigné.

Le fils d'Amyntor pouvait presque visualiser ses chaines tendues en parlant. Pourquoi le prince n'avait-il pas envoyé des gardes le ramener ? Après tout il n'était qu'un prisonnier, inutile donc de déplacer sa royale personne.

Alexandre ne sut que répondre face à la lassitude évidente de son promis. L'avait-il donc tant harcelé ? Le prince voulait bien admettre qu'il revenait tous les jours à la charge, armé de douceur et de patience, mais de là à recevoir pareil accueil… Il se faisait l'impression d'être le satyre qui poursuivait la nymphe, dans de toutes autres proportions.

_ Non… Je… Je voulais juste te parler.

Héphaïstion ne se retourna pas, s'éloignant même du prince pour aller s'assoir sur une pierre juste devant la marre. Alexandre vint l'y rejoindre avec hésitations, craignant de se voir repoussé ou d'énerver son aimé. Mais le châtain ne broncha pas, même lorsque le futur roi s'assit près de lui. Pour peu le blond serait même allé quérir sa main pour entrelacer leurs doigts, mais ce serait vraiment chercher à l'irriter…

Alexandre s'abima dans un profond silence durant quelques minutes. Il n'était pas insensible à la sérénité qui régnait en ces lieux, et savait qu'elle œuvrait positivement sur son aimé. Le blond chercha donc les meilleurs mots pour s'exprimer, parce qu'il était conscient qu'Héphaïstion n'avait jamais été aussi paisible en sa présence, et il ne voulait pas briser ça.

_ S'il n'y avait pas ce contrat qui t'enchaine à moi, ne souhaiterais-tu pas être mon ami ? Je t'en prie Héphaïstion, répond-moi sincèrement…, chuchota-t-il pour ne pas détonner de cette atmosphère de douceur.

Le châtain n'osa pas croiser son regard. Il ne pouvait pas lui répondre directement, sans réfléchir, instinctivement… Par rancœur envers tout ce que le prince représentait, c'était un « non » qui aurait tendance à dominer. Mais le garçonnet savait faire preuve de maturité, et de sincérité. Il fallait creuser davantage la question. Lors de leur rencontre, après ce duel qu'Héphaïstion avait remporté, il avait eu envie de faire connaissance avec cette tête blonde au sourire ravissant. Le châtain avait vu quelque chose de spécial chez lui. Il s'était senti proche du prince sans même le connaître.

Bien sûr cette brève euphorie avait vite été balayée. Personne ne pouvait revenir sur ce qui s'était passé, des semaines plus tôt. La contrainte l'avait rendu très rude, il devait le reconnaitre. Ce n'était pas une réaction innée chez lui, mais la connaissance du pacte dont il faisait l'objet…

Héphaïstion fut troublé par ses propres constatations. S'il s'entendait bien avec Alexandre, pourquoi le repoussait-il toujours ? Pour préserver son restant d'honneur, et celui de son père, en refusant de s'offrir au prince comme une courtisane… Mais ne pouvait-il pas s'autoriser ne serait-ce qu'une amitié avec le futur roi ? Et si elle faisait partie du contrat, c'était pour le mieux après tout… Mais tout ça était bien trop brusque…

_ Je l'ignore…, mentit le châtain dérouté.

Ce qui n'était ni un rejet, ni une avancée, ne découragea pas pour autant le jeune blond. Son promis était une créature délicate et unique, il le savait. Il méritait qu'il lutte jusqu'à son dernier souffle pour le conquérir. C'était justement son ambition.

_ Moi j'aurais voulu être ton ami Héphaïstion. Je le voulais par-dessus tout, ce premier jour où tu m'as mis à terre sans la moindre difficulté, avoua le prince dans un murmure.

Le châtain ne savait comment prendre cet aveu. Il le savait sincère, puisque Alexandre avait fait part de son désir de faire sa connaissance dès le combat achevé. Mais que voulait dire l'emploi du passé ? L'accord qui liait leurs pères avait-il ôté au prince tout désir de le connaître, tout intérêt pour lui ? Voulait-il signifier qu'il n'avait pas sa place parmi ses camarades, qu'il n'était que le futur concubin ?

Le trouble douloureux du châtain fut plus que perceptible par Alexandre qui, bien qu'il soit privé de son contact, l'avait senti se tendre. Il réalisa alors que, malgré son soin, il n'avait pas choisi les bons mots pour s'exprimer. Cette frustration le taraudait. Il n'arrivait pas à mettre des termes sur les cris de son cœur. Comme si les mots n'existaient pas encore, qu'il devait les inventer…

_ Mais même avec ce contrat qui nous lie, je désire être ton ami, rectifia le blond maladroit.

Le fils d'Amyntor ne savait que répondre, alors il préféra se taire. Accepter cette amitié était un engagement trop lourd, et la refuser était un rejet trop violent. Il lui fallait trouver une juste mesure, qu'il désigna dans son silence.

Le regard des deux garçonnets destinés à l'hymen se croisèrent timidement. Celui d'Alexandre était plein d'espoir, et celui d'Héphaïstion rempli de doutes, d'hésitations. Le châtain céda pourtant, laissant une chance au prince de revenir sur leurs difficultés. Le cœur du blond gonfla de bonheur lorsqu'il vit le petit sourire de son promis, signe de son assentiment incertain. Il avait envie de se jeter sur ces lèvres roses et charnues pour savoir si elles étaient aussi sucrées qu'il l'imaginait, de frotter son nez contre ce petit nez retroussé pour en apprécier la texture, de fourrer ses mains dans les cheveux châtains pour les caresser longuement, et de serrer ce corps frêle mais agile dans ses bras, juste pour le plaisir de le sentir contre lui… Mais Alexandre s'abstint, mobilisant tout son contrôle. Sa joie ne devait pas détruire ces avancées hésitantes. Un progrès ne devait pas le faire régresser. Ils n'étaient encore qu'aux balbutiements de leur relation, il n'avait pas le droit à l'erreur.

Alors Alexandre s'avança pour l'enlacer amicalement, mais Héphaïstion recula en secouant la tête. Le prince encaissa ce nouveau rejet avec un petit sourire triste. C'était trop tôt, il devait attendre. Ses avancées du jour étaient déjà considérables, et il était impatient de les communiquer à sa mère.

_ Aristote doit nous attendre pour la leçon. Ne le faisons pas patienter plus longtemps, conclut le promis du prince.

Le blond hocha la tête et tendit timidement la main à son aimé dans l'espoir qu'il la saisisse. Il rêvait de pouvoir sentir cette paume qu'il imaginait si douce contre la sienne. Héphaïstion confirma ce rêve en refusant de le réaliser. Il feignit de ne pas voir cette main tendue et revint sur ses pas, accompagné d'Alexandre qui était déçu par ce rejet, mais plein d'espoir pour l'avenir.

Aristote accueillit les garçonnets avec chaleur et s'inquiéta du trouble du châtain. Il ne fut rassuré qu'en voyant son intérêt pour ses dires, et l'incita alors à s'interroger sur de grandes idées philosophiques, de grandes épopées, à débattre du bien d'une chose ou d'une autre. Le penseur s'émerveillait toujours de son savoir, pour un si jeune âge. Sa concentration était d'autant plus bénéfique puisqu'elle était profitable au prince qui commençait peu à peu à fonder des réflexions poussées, argumentées.

Le soir arriva enfin, véritable soulagement pour Héphaïstion. Alors que le châtain regagnait les quartiers de son père, éreinté après cette journée chaude, l'accès aux appartements lui fut interdit. Beaucoup de pages s'y activaient, mais personne ne lui expliquait. Arriva alors Olympias, les larmes aux yeux, qui le prit dans ses bras avant de lui prendre la main pour le mener à ses quartiers. Tous les généraux chuchotaient sur leur passage, et ils croisèrent même le roi qui retenait contre lui un Alexandre aux yeux noyés de larmes qui voulait rejoindre son jeune promis, l'étreindre pour le protéger de ce qui était arrivé.

Bien que personne n'ait formulé les mots redoutés, Héphaïstion avait déjà compris. Hadès était venu mettre fin au calvaire de son père… Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi la reine le menait à ses quartiers. Il n'y réfléchissait même pas. Connaître ses motifs était sans intérêt. Son esprit était paralysé par sa funeste découverte.

Héphaïstion ne versa pas une larme. Ce n'était qu'un fer de plus dans sa toute jeune vie, une part de plus de ce contrat qui l'écrasait alors qu'il n'avait rien fait pour le justifier, un outrage de plus qu'il devait endurer sans ciller. Philippe lui avait enlevé son père, nouveau tribu pour la survie d'Athènes. Cette ville ingrate lui avait coûté ce qu'il avait de plus précieux, son seul bien : son père. Il avait perdu sa mère à peine sevré, et la domestique qui lui était dévouée ne la remplacerait jamais, malgré l'amour qu'elle lui témoignait. Maintenant il était seul. Définitivement seul. Mais il ne pleurait pas, il ne criait pas, il n'accusait ni le sort ni les dieux. Il restait digne, le visage neutre, le regard terne. Il s'était promis d'honorer son père de son vivant, et il le ferait aussi maintenant qu'Hadès était venu le recouvrir de son voile. Il le devait, pour le grand homme qu'il avait été.

Olympias pleura pour lui. Elle fut bouleversée de le voir sans réaction, résigné. La reine aurait préféré accueillir ses pleurs intarissables, ses sanglots douloureux et ses plaintes. Mais le garçonnet restait de marbre, laissant sa douleur exploser à l'intérieur, le ronger. C'était bien plus dur à endurer pour la mère qu'elle était. Aussi elle attira le garçonnet orphelin contre elle, l'enserrant de ses bras protecteurs, et pleura sa perte toute la nuit.


	6. Chapitre 6

Depuis la mort du noble général Amyntor, son jeune orphelin n'avait pas cillé. Philippe avait offert des funérailles dignes des plus grands pour lui rendre hommage, et Héphaïstion s'en était senti insulté. Pour lui les torts revenaient à ce roi cruel et avide de conquête.

Les jours s'étaient écoulés, et la douleur bien que présente avait su se museler. Héphaïstion restait globalement indifférent à son entourage. Il souriait uniquement à Stella, sa gouvernante qui le bichonnait avec toujours plus d'amour chaque jour, et à Olympias, qui ne se privait pas de congédier la femme pour materner le petit orphelin et profiter de sa présence. La reine s'était sincèrement attachée au garçonnet. Elle ne désirait pas l'influencer pour qu'il se donne à son fils, mais juste s'assurer qu'il allait bien.

Cassandre ne venait plus auprès du jeune châtain. Héphaïstion l'ignorait, mais le prince avait rapporté ce comportement « intolérable » à son père, qui en avait touché deux mots au père du problème en question. Leurs discutions badines manquaient à Héphaïstion, mais il ne pouvait pas reprocher à son bref ami d'être opprimé par le pouvoir royal. Personne n'y échappait, et surtout pas lui…

Quant à sa relation avec Alexandre… Celle-ci connaissait des hauts et des bas. Plus de bas que de hauts d'ailleurs. Le fils de Philippe passait donc de l'euphorie aux larmes, à la fréquence des humeurs de son promis. Sa mère tâchait de profiter de son allégresse pour pouvoir soutenir ses pleurs, mais ce n'était pas aisé.

Il n'y avait qu'Alexandre qui s'expliquait cette versatilité du châtain. Malgré les rejets qu'il essuyait régulièrement, il était prêt à tout pardonner à son aimé. Le jeune âge du prince ne l'empêchait en rien d'être perspicace. Aussi, il savait que c'était Héphaïstion qui était le plus blessé des deux, et qu'il projetait parfois ces murs cruels pour se protéger. Alexandre n'avait pas su encore cerner le problème précisément, mais il savait que son jeune promis avait une réserve le concernant. Il restait donc patient pour la découvrir, persuadé qu'une fois le problème posé à plat il serait bien plus aisé de s'approcher de son aimé sans craindre de l'effrayer ou le peiner.

Témoin de ces jours heureux puis accablants pour Alexandre, protecteur affectueux des jeunes esprits, Aristote veillait sur les garçonnets. Il chérissait particulièrement le prince et le châtain, les deux esprits les plus éveillés du groupe qui lui avait été confié. Mais même à l'intérieur de cette préférence, il privilégiait le jeune Héphaïstion. Sa personnalité réservée n'en était pas moins sage et profondément bienveillante. C'était rare dans un milieu politisé. Leurs camarades ne rêvaient que de conquêtes, de batailles sanglantes. Sans vraiment y faire attention, Alexandre et Héphaïstion construisaient un rêve d'unicité pacifique de tous les peuples. Toutes leurs réflexions allaient en ce sens.

Sans que Philippe l'ait exigé de lui, Aristote avait consacré bien plus de temps à Héphaïstion depuis qu'Hadès lui avait imposé le statut d'orphelin. Il nourrissait son esprit, lui contait milles légendes et récits épiques, lui lisait de grandes œuvres… Tout ce qui était digne d'occuper son esprit et de l'aider à former son esprit. C'était aussi une façon de l'émanciper d'Alexandre pour quelques heures, reconnaissant que les approches répétitives du prince pouvaient étouffer le châtain. Et puis Aristote devait aussi être honnête envers lui-même : ces moments lui permettaient d'assouvir un certain instinct paternel qui se déclencher à la vue du petit prodige orphelin.

Mais évidemment Alexandre veillait au grain, toujours terriblement jaloux. Son père n'avait pas cédé à ses exigences cette fois en formulant des remontrances au penseur. En tant que futur roi, le blond devait apprendre à se contrôler, à maitriser ses excès, surtout quand il s'agissait d'Héphaïstion. Après avoir dénoncé cette injustice à sa mère, criant durant des heures pour évacuer sa fureur, Alexandre avait trouvé comment rétablir l'équilibre de son quotidien, récupérer les heures qu'Aristote lui volait.

Ce fut après un banquet fort copieux, durant lequel Héphaïstion se contenta d'une soupe comme leur conseillait régulièrement l'homme qui les formait au combat, que le jeune prince rassembla son courage. Son promis avait été particulièrement distant durant la journée. Aristote l'avait aussi beaucoup accaparé, si bien que lorsque Alexandre l'avait approché, Héphaïstion l'avait superbement ignoré, le contournant pour poursuivre son chemin. Le pauvre était épuisé, le fils de Philippe le sentait bien… Une mauvaise nuit sûrement…

Assis à gauche de son promis, comme à tous les repas depuis que celui-ci était orphelin, Alexandre vint timidement quérir ses doigts reposant sur la table. Dès qu'ils entrèrent en contact, Héphaïstion retira sa main, la posant sur son poignet droit pour la mettre hors de portée du prince. Ne se décourageant pas pour si peu, le blond pivota pour bien montrer que toute son attention revenait à son jeune ami.

_ Consentirais-tu à m'accompagner ? J'ai quelque chose à te montrer…

Le châtain lui adressa un regard dépourvu d'intérêt. Cette requête, pourtant formulée avec chaleur et gentillesse, ne le motivait absolument pas. Et puis il y avait ce restant d'insubordination envers le pouvoir royal, qui ressortait quand Morphée le harcelait. Et justement, il tombait de fatigue…

_ Je te fais le serment que je n'abuserai pas de ton temps, insista Alexandre doucereux. Et dès que nous serons sur place tu seras libre de dormir.

Le fils endeuillé du général Amyntor fronça les sourcils, ne voyant pas où la tête blonde voulait en venir. Finalement il abdiqua, expirant lourdement alors qu'il se levait. Il se disait que plus vite il aurait satisfait ce nouveau caprice, plus vite il pourrait s'effondrer sur son lit et cesser de penser jusqu'au lendemain.

Ne s'offusquant pas de l'absence totale d'enthousiasme de la part de son aimé, Alexandre s'empara de sa main, réalisant ainsi un de ces plus grands rêves, et l'entraina vivement à sa suite sans lui laisser le temps de protester. Philippe qui avait suivi la scène souriait, attendri. Même si le fils d'Amyntor n'était pas le partenaire le plus coopératif, rien n'empêchait Alexandre d'espérer et d'insister.

Dans les couloirs, les deux garçons se déplaçaient vivement. Alexandre faisait le trajet jusqu'à l'aile réservée aux quartiers royaux. L'opulence qui y régnait exaspéra Héphaïstion, qui voyait déjà le prince lui montrer quelque richesses sans intérêt ni honneur. Mais loin de venir se pavaner de la sorte, Alexandre poussa une porte et s'arrêta au milieu d'une vaste chambre. Le châtain n'avait pas souvenir d'en avoir vu de si grandes, ni de si belles. Elle était élégante, sans être parée à outrance. Le blanc des piliers et du dallage en marbre prédominait, suivi par un bleu roi assombrissant la salle de sorte à lui donner une impression de cachette confortable. Des fresques épiques surplombaient la salle, ramenant le garçon aux histoires d'Aristote.

Le regard d'Héphaïstion se balada le long de la pièce, passant du bain profond et large, magnifiquement gravé dans le marbre, au large bureau faisant face à l'étagère richement garnie de livres, jusqu'au lit aux proportions immenses, sans oublier les balcons qu'il devinait de sa position. Ces quartiers étaient indéniablement luxueux, mais il ne voyait pas ce qu'ils y faisaient.

_ Où sommes-nous ?demanda le fils d'Amyntor perdu.

_ Dans nos nouveaux quartiers, lui sourit Alexandre avec chaleur.

Il admit bien vite que l'enthousiasme de cette nouveauté n'était absolument pas partagé. Pourtant il lui avait semblé que son promis n'était pas insensible à la beauté des lieux. Le prince avait travaillé ce projet de sorte à l'avoir près de lui tout en lui donnant de l'espace. Il avait rassemblé là tout ce dont le châtain pourrait avoir besoin. Alexandre n'était pas fermé aux aménagements, mais ce point ne semblait pas être au cœur de la froideur de son aimé.

_ J'ai déjà des quartiers. Je vais d'ailleurs m'y rendre. Je te verrai demain, lors de la leçon de lutte.

Tout en parlant l'Athénien s'était dirigé vers la porte, paniquant le prince. Il ne voulait pas essuyer ce refus-là. Alexandre avait fondé tant d'espoir sur un « oui », même hésitant voire à contrecœur. Imaginer son promis seul dans ses quartiers, dans le noir, chamboulait le jeune prince. Il ne voulait pas le savoir seul. Il voulait le savoir en sécurité, et de préférence tout près de lui.

Alors, prenant de vitesse le châtain, le fils de Philippe lui barra le chemin pour quitter la chambre. Héphaïstion le darda d'un regard noir foncièrement excédé. Alexandre savait qu'il n'était pas judicieux d'irriter son promis quand Morphée le réclamait, mais il ne pouvait pas se permettre de perdre cette bataille.

_ Je n'aime pas dormir seul… et je me suis dis que peut-être que tu n'aimais pas non plus…, prétexta le blond de sa voix la plus fragile.

Inutile de préciser que si son promis dormait seul c'était parce qu'il était récemment devenu orphelin. L'échange était suffisamment maladroit. En voyant son aimé se tendre, Alexandre comprit qu'il faisait une erreur. Il était en train de l'emprisonner dans cette salle !

_ Mais tu ne dois pas te sentir piégé !s'empressa de préciser le blond. La chambre de ta gouvernante est juste en face, ainsi si tu ne veux pas de ma compagnie certaines nuits, tu pourras la rejoindre. Un lit t'y est réservé.

Le châtain n'était toujours pas convaincu, et Alexandre ne voyait pas ce qu'il pouvait lui offrir de plus. Aussi il mit sa fierté de côté dans un ultime effort.

_ Je t'en prie Héphaïstion… Essaie avant de refuser…, l'implora le fils de Philippe.

L'Athénien soupira lourdement en fermant les yeux. Le cœur d'Alexandre battit une chamade pleine d'espoir alors qu'il refermait la porte et s'emparait avec tendresse de la main de son aimé pour le mener au lit. C'était un geste plein d'innocence. Le prince n'avait pas l'âge d'envisager Héphaïstion comme son amant, et ne songeait qu'à son confort en le dirigeant vers la couche moelleuse.

Une fois que son promis fut installé sous les couvertures, soupirant d'aise à la douce sensation, Alexandre se releva pour récupérer le volumen qui reposait sur le bureau. Le prince se l'était procuré exprès pour son aimé. Il s'agissait du début de _l'Iliade_, l'épopée Homérique pour laquelle il savait que le châtain avait une certaine affection. Il suffisait de voir ses yeux briller aux récits de la guerre de Troie, et ses lèvres bouger quand il reconnaissait les passages qu'il était capable de citer, pour deviner qu'il l'aimait plus que les autres histoires.

Une fois l'ouvrage déroulé sur le grand lit, le prince commença la lecture de sa voix mélodieuse. Il devinait les peines de son promis à s'endormir, et voulait donc le bercer pour l'apaiser. Evidemment, pour cela il devait ruser en usant des poèmes Homériques.

Au milieu du premier chant Morphée vint border Héphaïstion. Alexandre ne put que s'attendrir devant cette vision. Il sut dès lors qu'il serait dépendant de ces nuits. Le blond poursuivit encore un peu sa lecture, d'une voix plus basse, puis replia le volumen et le reposa près du lit. Après avoir admiré quelques minutes son aimé, il se risqua à caresser sa main, et comme il ne le tirait pas de ses songes il alla jusqu'à embrasser sa joue, se reculant ensuite rougissant. Héphaïstion éveillé ne l'autorisait jamais à de telles démonstrations de tendresses…

Un sourire extatique aux lèvres, le fils de Philippe s'endormit plus confiant qu'il n'aurait dû l'être. Les nuits suivantes ne furent pas aussi douces… Chaque fois qu'Héphaïstion rejetait Alexandre durant la journée, il rejoignait les quartiers de sa gouvernante. Esseulé et blessé, le prince passait ces nuits dans la chambre de sa mère qui le consolait tendrement. Et c'est ainsi que les années passèrent. Durant certaines périodes, jusqu'à un mois entier, les deux garçons pouvaient jouer ensemble, insouciants et complices, puis Héphaïstion repoussait à nouveau le prince.

Le fils de Philippe ne savait pas à quoi attribuer ces brusques revirements, qu'il n'arrivait jamais à prévoir. Il soupçonnait bien évidemment leurs camarades, et Cassandre le premier, dont la jalousie n'avait d'égal que leur bêtise. Ils se moquaient régulièrement du fils d'Amyntor et surtout de son choix de porter les cheveux longs. Alexandre trouvait pourtant que ce détail lui donnait un charme sans pareil. Il aimait le voir les peigner, le soir, et ne pas pouvoir le faire à sa place le frustrait. Son promis lui refusait à chaque fois ce privilège… Ce que le prince ignorait, c'était que son aimé laissait pousser ses cheveux en mémoire à son père, qui aimait tant les ébouriffer. Passer ses doigts dedans pour les démêler ou juste se distraire ramenait à lui le spectre d'un père parti bien trop tôt, calmant ainsi certaines angoisses.

Mais Alexandre restait patient et tendre. Pour les moments de complicité et de douceur qu'Héphaïstion lui offrait de temps à autre, il était prêt à tout endurer. Il en était éperdument amoureux, et les années ne faisaient que confirmer ce sentiment.


	7. Chapitre 7

Les garçonnets avaient grandi. Ils étaient désormais plus proches de l'homme que de l'enfant. Philippe s'enorgueillissait toujours de les voir combattre ou philosopher. Leurs corps étaient tout aussi agiles que leurs esprits, même si Héphaïstion dominait le prince.

Les deux jeunes hommes étaient beaux à voir dans leurs moments de complicité. Rien ne leur était impossible quand ils s'attelaient à deux à une tâche. Aristote aimait parler d'eux en tant que « petits prodiges ».

Par contre, quand ils se déchiraient… ils étaient de plus en plus violents… Pas dans leurs gestes, puisque Alexandre n'aurait jamais levé la main sur son aimé et qu'Héphaïstion était bien trop doux pour s'adonner à la violence gratuite, ni même dans leurs mots, toujours soigneusement pesés quand le châtain se débattait pour s'affranchir de l'affection d'Alexandre et que le prince tentait vainement de le garder près de lui… Non, c'était dans les rejets d'Héphaïstion que la violence avait grandi. D'une indifférence froide, le châtain était passé à une franche hostilité, voire à un refus catégorique de se retrouver en présence du prince.

Les réactions d'Alexandre à ces rebuffades étaient d'une égale violence. Il se dirigeait toujours vers sa mère pour chercher quelque réconfort qu'il aurait préféré trouver dans les bras d'Héphaïstion. La reine supportait de plus en plus difficilement ces aléas dans la relation des deux garçons, tout comme le jeune prince. A chaque fois qu'ils faisaient des progrès significatifs, Héphaïstion répliquaient en lui claquant la porte au nez… Et ça le rongeait. L'espoir que le châtain lui laissait nourrir à chaque période heureuse le rongeait dès que son promis s'isolait de lui.

Olympias avait peur que cette relation exacerbée ne finisse par nuire à son fils, tout comme à Héphaïstion. En mère, elle se doutait bien que si le châtain réagissait ainsi c'était parce qu'il souffrait. Elle avait donc exigé à son époux d'émanciper Héphaïstion du joug de ce pacte qu'il n'avait pas signé. Mais le roi s'était montré inflexible. Il savait que s'il brisait cet hymen à venir les relations avec Athènes n'en seraient que plus compliquées, Héphaïstion serait objet de moqueries pour ses camarades qui y verraient un déshonneur, et l'union inévitable des deux garçons ne trouverait plus sa légitimité aux yeux du peuple. Le roi ne voulait pas risquer tout cela à cause de chamailleries d'enfants. La soudaine réconciliation des deux garçons appuya ses propos.

Mais le calme ne revint que pour une courte durée, à peine deux semaines. Il y avait eu une cassure très nette depuis. Alexandre pensait qu'elle avait un rapport avec le décès de Stella, la nourrice de son promis. Il n'avait pas eu la confirmation, évidemment, mais il soupçonnait Héphaïstion de se sentir seul et délaissé depuis que la dernière représentante de sa vie Athénienne s'en était allé. En compagnon et ami dévoué, Alexandre l'avait couvert d'attentions, mais son promis l'avait mal pris et une nouvelle fois rejeté. C'était d'autant plus dur que le châtain agrémentait chaque reculade d'un argument aussi froid qu'imparable. Le groupe de garçon était depuis un moment en âge de s'intéresser à ce que deux personnes pouvaient faire quand elles partageaient un lit, tout comme Alexandre et Héphaïstion le faisaient toutes les nuits. Les camarades du prince et de son promis les avaient à de nombreuses reprises interrogés sur leurs activités dans leurs quartiers. Les plaisanteries fusaient, la majorité des garçons ayant déjà une première expérience des plaisirs de la chair. Le groupe se divisait donc en deux : une partie qui se moquait des deux garçons parce que le contrat les empêchait de copuler avant l'union, et qui se jouait de la frustration qu'ils imaginaient l'autre partie qui refusait de croire qu'ils avaient attendu et qui se plaisaient à imaginer tout ce qu'Alexandre pouvait exiger d'Héphaïstion en privé.

Si le prince avait été terriblement gêné au début, clairement inexpérimenté face à ses camarades, il était désormais extrêmement chatouilleux quand ce thème approchait. Il savait que les suppositions faites blessaient invariablement son aimé, et les mots prononcés étaient rarement autres que dégradants à l'égard d'Héphaïstion. Entendre ses compagnons décrire en faible et soumis son promis rendait Alexandre furieux. Le sujet avait déjà abouti à quelques bagarres que le blond avait non seulement engendrées, mais aussi remportées. Le fils d'Amyntor savait faire preuve de plus de recul en quittant le groupe quand le thème arrivait, et ce avant même qu'il se concentre sur son futur hymen avec Alexandre.

Ce jour-là ne dérogea pas à la règle. Les garçons réunis en cercle évoquèrent la dernière conquête de Néarque. Soupirant, Héphaïstion se leva sous le regard peiné du prince qui voulait tant qu'il reste près de lui. L'absence du châtain ne fut remarquée des autres que lorsque ce fut à Alexandre de faire part des nouveautés, sorte de tradition à laquelle il refusait toujours de participer. Cassandre eu le malheur d'insinuer que le silence du blond était dû à sa honte de ne pas avoir été le premier d'Héphaïstion. Rouge de colère après cette insulte proférée à l'égard de son aimé, le prince se jeta sur lui. Il ne savait pas qu'il mettait des mots sur la plus grande peur du futur roi, dont les coups ne lui laissaient aucun répit.

Ce fut Aristote qui sépara les deux garçons. Il n'eut pas besoin de demander des explications pour savoir que c'était encore une bagarre au sujet d'Héphaïstion. Il savait que l'attachement du prince pour son promis n'avait pas de limite, et que sa jalousie le rendait régulièrement violent à l'égard de ses rivaux. Or Héphaïstion embellissait chaque jour, et les prétendants ne manquaient pas… Soupirant lourdement, le penseur jugea inutile de donner une leçon au groupe de garçon quand Héphaïstion manquait et Alexandre était aussi énervé. Il les renvoya donc chez eux, allant pour sa part quérir un entretien avec le roi pour lui exposer le comportement récent de son fils.

A pas lourds, toujours furieux, Alexandre se dirigea vers ses propres quartiers. Héphaïstion s'y était déjà exilé depuis une vingtaine de minutes, profitant de cette accalmie pour prendre un bain, se perdre dans l'eau pour oublier les regards condescendants et les remarques grossières. Même si c'était son quotidien depuis son arrivée à Pella, il n'arrivait pas à passer outre. C'était un héritage bien lourd que lui avait laissé son père sur ses épaules frêles. Pourtant il ne pouvait pas l'en blâmer. Sa vie n'était pas simple, mais tant qu'il pouvait encore jouir de moment de quiétude tel que celui-ci, il ne se risquerait pas à s'en plaindre.

Le calme de la pièce fut brisé alors qu'Héphaïstion quittait son bain, décidé à mettre à profit son restant d'énergie pour lire un peu. Ce fut en effet à cet instant que les portes de ses quartiers claquèrent violemment, laissant s'infiltrer un courant d'air froid qui fit frémir le châtain. Devinant qu'il s'agissait du prince qui revenait énervé après une dispute sans le moindre intérêt, il ne prit pas la peine de se retourner et poursuivit ses activités. Le fils d'Amyntor n'était pas dépendant des pages et servantes diverses. Depuis la mort de sa nourrice il se débrouillait la plupart du temps seul, par amour de la simplicité.

Mais quand Alexandre le vit ainsi, tout juste sortit du bain et encore ruisselant alors qu'il tordait ses cheveux au dessus du bassin, il ne put s'empêcher de lui venir en aide. Sa peau l'appelait et il ne pouvait pas résister… Oubliant toutes ses contrariétés, le prince s'avança, envouté, et s'empara d'un linge sec qu'il déposa sur les épaules de son aimé, le couvrant pour mieux le frictionner et ainsi le sécher.

_ Tu n'auras rien avant le mariage Alexandre, tu le sais très bien, cingla le châtain.

La remarque fit l'effet d'une gifle au futur roi qui n'était que douceur et innocence. Il ne voyait pas ce qu'il avait pu faire de mal, aussi il s'empressa de se défendre.

_ Ne puis-je te communiquer un peu de ma tendresse sans que tu l'interprètes mal ? Bien que tu sois des plus désirables à mes yeux, je te respecte trop pour prendre ce que tu ne voudrais pas m'accorder.

Comme le châtain ne protestait pas, Alexandre en profita pour apprécier les courbes de son corps qu'il épongeait avec douceur, sans arrière pensée. Il aurait voulut laisser courir ses lèvres dans ces vergers luxuriants, mais il n'avait pas encore perdu l'esprit. Et puis il avait su ordonner ses priorités avec les années. Le corps d'Héphaïstion était désirable à souhait, mais il restait une enveloppe de chair. Le futur roi aimait bien plus encore ce qu'il savait y trouver à l'intérieur…

_ Tu me manques Héphaïstion…, soupira tristement Alexandre en passant ses doigts dans les cheveux mouillés. Tu es tout près de moi et pourtant tu es si loin… Je suis nostalgique en repensant à ce temps béni où tu me considérais comme un ami cher à ton cœur…

Tout en parlant Alexandre avait laissé son index glisser le long de la gorge de son aimé, espérant que cette tendre caresse pourrait amoindrir la rancœur inexplicable qu'il manifestait de façon assez récurrente. C'était aussi parce qu'il en avait terriblement envie… Sa peau était si douce, si chaude…

_ Arrête Alexandre, grinça le châtain en se dégageant. Je ne suis qu'une transaction entre mon père et le tien, le tribut que Philippe exige pour la paix à Athènes. Tu n'as même pas besoin de te fatiguer à me séduire puisque mon sort est déjà scellé.

Le blond fut froissé par sa distance. Indifférent à sa peine, Héphaïstion se sécha rapidement et enfila une toge. Il allait quitter la pièce, le prince était assez habitué à ses fuites pour les anticiper, alors Alexandre lui barra la route. Tous deux devant la porte, ils se faisaient face sans pour autant établir un contact visuel. Le châtain le refusait obstinément à son compagnon, fixant le sol pour y échapper.

_ Héphaïstion… Regarde-moi, je t'en prie…, murmura Alexandre.

Ce ne fut que lorsque le fils de Philippe posa sa main droite sur la joue de son promis que ce dernier lui accorda un regard, confus. Le prince ne s'autorisait pas de tels gestes habituellement, et ce n'était pas sans raison…

_ Héphaïstion je t'aime…, souffla Alexandre d'une voix chargée de tendresse.

Le fils d'Amyntor se recula en fronçant les sourcils, comme si le prince venait de se transformer en serpent qui l'aurait mordu.

_ Je n'en crois pas un mot.

Et sur ce le châtain s'arracha de ses bras, plus froid encore. Alexandre sentit tout son être se briser. Il avait pris un risque considérable en lui faisant cet aveu des plus sincères, et Héphaïstion lui faisait amèrement payer. Ce n'était pas ce qu'il voulait. Il n'attendait pas de son promis qu'il lui saute dans les bras, soudainement éperdu d'amour pour lui. Non, le prince voulait juste qu'ils reviennent à leur amitié complice… il voulait lui prouver qu'il était sincère…

Mais si Héphaïstion s'était détourné aussi brusquement de lui, c'était forcément pour une raison. Le décès de Stella ne justifiait pas tout. Il devait forcément y avoir quelque chose d'autre… ou plutôt quelqu'un d'autre…

_ Héphaïstion… Héphaïstion, je t'en supplie, j'ai besoin de savoir qui a tes faveurs… Etre dans l'ignorance me ronge ! Je te fais le serment qu'il ne lui sera fait aucun mal, mais j'ai besoin de savoir…, l'implora Alexandre en se mettant à genoux aux pieds de son aimé.

Le châtain recula d'un pas, pris de court. Il ne voyait pas où le fils de Philippe menait cette discussion déjà si confuse, et il peinait à croire à sa promesse. Pourtant le blond était une fois de plus sincère. Il était prêt à épargner la personne qui avait les faveurs de celui qu'il aimait, il voulait juste obtenir un nom pour s'inspirer de cet individu et acquérir ce qu'il lui manquait pour gagner le cœur de son promis.

Pour reprendre contenance, Héphaïstion s'écarta, allant se poster sur un siège avec son peigne. Il entreprit de démêler soigneusement ses cheveux mouillés, évitant ainsi de rencontrer le regard d'Alexandre qui ne l'avait pas quitté. Le prince aurait voulu pouvoir lui subtiliser le peigne en argent, cadeau d'Olympias, mais il savait que ce geste serait très mal accueilli. Ce désir le poursuivait jusque dans ses rêves, dans lesquels son aimé le laissait aller à ces tendres mais innocents touchers.

Toujours torturé par ses interrogations, Alexandre vint s'assoir à l'extrémité du divan où s'était installé son promis. Il l'admira longuement, essayant de glaner des indices pour connaître l'identité de l'abject individu qui lui avait dérobé son cœur. Mais Héphaïstion était si lisse, si neutre, quand il ne voulait pas du prince…

_ C'est Cassandre, n'est-ce pas ? C'est Cassandre que tu préfères à moi !s'horrifia le prince les larmes aux yeux.

Le fils d'Amyntor releva brusquement la tête, rencontrant le regard du blond. La fragilité qu'exprimait le futur roi émouvait Héphaïstion. Il n'était pas aussi insensible qu'il le laissait entendre. Certes, il voulait se protéger, mais pas aux dépends de quelqu'un d'autres. Et malgré l'amertume qui pouvait légitimement éprouver face au pouvoir royal, il ne voulait pas faire souffrir Alexandre. Ce n'était pas ainsi qu'il avait été éduqué.

_ Pourquoi préférerais-je Cassandre ? Il est prétention, jaloux, buté…, lista Héphaïstion.

_ Tout comme moi…, s'attrista le fils du roi.

Voyant que son compagnon s'enfonçait dans sa détresse, le châtain délaissa son peigne. Il s'approcha, s'arrêtant cependant avant que leurs genoux n'entrent en contact, et gesticula maladroitement. Il voulait le réconforter sans vraiment savoir comment faire. Son habitude de repousser les contacts physiques le rendait particulièrement ignorant quand il s'agissait de transmettre une chaleur humaine. Le fils d'Amyntor était perdu. Il ne se sentait pas apte à l'enlacer sans que ce geste sonne terriblement faux, alors, de sa main légèrement tremblante et extrêmement hésitante, il vint presser celle du futur roi. Lorsqu'il capta le regard du blond, il lui adressa un petit sourire nerveux, timide.

_ C'est faux. Tu as des ambitions nobles, lui assura l'Athénien.

Voulant y croire plus que tout, Alexandre serra avec douceur cette main dont le contact était si rare, puis la porta à ses lèvres pour y déposer un baiser plein de dévotion et d'amour. Il voulait croire que tout était encore possible, qu'il n'y avait personne d'autre dans le cœur d'Héphaïstion. Pour une fois que son promis lui en donner l'occasion, il voulait espérer.


	8. Chapitre 8

La fête avait prit possession de la salle de banquet. Partout les hommes buvaient, chantaient, mangeait, ou cuvaient leur vin dans les bras de courtisanes. Alexandre et son groupe d'amis avaient été conviés aux festivités. Ils étaient presque hommes, leur place était donc légitime.

Peu habitués à être admis parmi les adultes, beaucoup avaient bu plus que de raison, pour montrer qu'ils étaient grands. Aussi les discours étaient souvent décousus, grotesques. Héphaïstion avait vidé sa coupe à quelques reprises. Ce n'était pas pour fanfaronner, contrairement aux autres, mais par ennui. Les autres garçons ne s'intéressaient à lui que lorsqu'ils le faisaient objet de leurs moqueries. Sa coupe était en revanche régulièrement remplie, et Dionysos lui tendait ses bras accueillants. Mais loin de le faire délirer comme les autres, le vin l'avait poussé dans les bras de Morphée.

Alexandre, qui comme à son habitude partageait la banquette de son promis, veillait sur lui de son regard amoureux. Il s'était abstenu de boire pour pouvoir le couver. En le voyant céder à Morphée il lui avait fait porter une couverture, pour ne pas qu'il prenne froid. C'était plus fort que lui, il s'inquiétait toujours de voir son aimé tomber malade. Et puis il aimait pouvoir l'admirer ainsi. Héphaïstion dormait vraiment mal dernièrement… Son sommeil était agité, et écourté la plupart du temps. Le voir ainsi assoupi sereinement était presque rassurant.

_ Tu ne penses pas qu'il serait temps d'arrêter Alexandre ?

A la voix de son ami, Alexandre s'éveilla d'un songe agréable. Ce n'était pas de sa faute : Héphaïstion le fascinait. Alors s'il pouvait le couver en plus… Bon, évidemment, ce n'était pas de son plein gré… Mais bon, il s'en contenterait pour le moment.

Alors, naturellement, le prince ne voyait pas de quoi voulait lui parler son ami. Peut-être quelque chose dans la continuité de la discussion qui se déroulait à table, mais il n'y avait pas prit part, il n'avait pas la moindre idée du sujet.

_ Quoi dont Cratéros ?rêvassa le fils de Philippe.

_ Héphaïstion, répondit le brun.

Le prince reporta aussitôt son regard sur le susnommé, un tendre sourire éclairant ses lèvres alors qu'il effleurait ses cheveux de sa main gauche. Tellement beau abandonné ainsi, et innocent…

_ Il serait temps que tu arrêtes de gaspiller ton énergie à tenter de le séduire, reprit Cratéros. Il sera obligé de se donner à toi lors de votre mariage, montre-toi patient d'ici là. Tu pourras avoir impunément tout ce qui te fait envie chez lui.

Alexandre eu besoin de quelques secondes pour comprendre ce que son ami sous-entendait. Lui qui était pourtant le moins idiot et le moins désagréable à l'égard d'Héphaïstion. Le prince était déçu. Son ami lui suggérait d'attendre, pour pouvoir abuser impunément de son aimé, le molester, le violer… Le blond pouvait déjà l'imaginer en larmes, criant, suppliant pour que la torture cesse… Mais le fils de Philippe n'en viendrait jamais à cela, il s'en faisait la promesse !

_ Jamais tu m'entends !ragea Alexandre d'une voix pourtant maitrisée. Jamais je n'arrêterai ! Jamais je ne m'abaisserai à le prendre par la force ! Je gagnerai son cœur, qu'importe que je doive pour cela patienter des années !

Il ne voulait pas réveiller son promis, mais ça ne l'empêchait pas de transmettre toute sa haine à son camarade. Malheureusement le ton que prenait la conversation attira sur eux l'attention des garçons avec lesquels ils avaient grandi. Et évidemment, celui que supportait le plus difficilement Alexandre ne tarda pas à se manifester.

_ Tu ne vas pas le prendre par la force ?ricana Cassandre. Pourtant ton mariage approche, et tu n'as toujours pas gagné ses faveurs. Que crois-tu que vous ferez durant votre nuit de noces ? Vous lirez l'Iliade ensemble peut-être ? Je doute que ton père apprécie…

Alexandre se mordit la langue jusqu'au sang. Il haïssait Cassandre depuis qu'il s'était permis d'approcher son aimé. Mais Héphaïstion partageait son mépris pour lui, et c'était tout ce dont il avait besoin de savoir pour se contenir. C'était le châtain qu'il aimait, et pas Cratéros ou Cassandre. Il n'y avait que l'avis de son promis qui l'intéressait. Et puis venant de Cassandre…

_ Tu es jaloux Cassandre, cingla le prince. Tu ne sauras jamais ce que c'est de dormir près de lui, ni même d'être uni à lui, et pire encore, tu ne connaîtras jamais la douceur de ses bras.

_ Parce que tu la connais toi, la « douceur de ses bras » ?dédaigna son rival. Je n'ai pas souvenir d'avoir vu Héphaïstion t'enlacer une seule fois… Et même au-delà de ça, moi ce n'est pas vraiment la douceur de ses bras que je voudrais tâter chez lui…

Voir le brun se passait la langue sur la lèvre supérieure en affichant un air goguenard donna la nausée au prince, d'autant plus qu'il fixait le bassin du châtain dont la forme se devinait sous la couverture. S'il ne se retenait pas, il se jetterait sur lui. Seulement Héphaïstion désapprouvait ces coups de sang, et il ne voulait pas prendre le risque de le réveiller pour le confronter aux perfidies de leurs camarades.

_ Tu es ignoble, siffla Alexandre. Je suis certain que ton père apprécierait de connaître les propos que tu tiens à l'égard du futur roi-consort.

_ Il doit en penser davantage encore…

_ Misérable, cracha le prince en se levant.

Cratéros haussa les épaules alors que les autres se bidonnaient. Surpassant sa rage, Alexandre s'approcha en douceur de son aimé pour le réveiller en lui caressant tendrement la joue. Pour toute réponse, Héphaïstion grogna sans ouvrir les yeux et se renfonça sous la couverture. Prenant ce comportement pour une occasion inespérée, Alexandre réceptionna en douceur son aimé dans ses bras et le porta pour quitter la salle, sous le regard attendri des généraux de Philippe et du roi en personne.

Loin de l'agitation, Alexandre chemina tranquillement, profitant de ce poids dans ses bras, de ce corps serein pressé contre le sien. Il croisa beaucoup de personnes dans les couloirs, mais ne s'en préoccupa pas. Tout ce qui comptait c'était son aimé dont le visage reposait au creux de son cou. Bien vite ils furent dans leurs quartiers.

Ce ne fut que lorsque le prince voulut déposer son précieux fardeau dans leur lit que les choses se compliquèrent. Héphaïstion ouvrit les yeux et, dans sa surprise, sursauta violemment avant de se débattre instinctivement. Déséquilibré, Alexandre chuta en avant, sur le lit, par-dessus son promis. Le prince, conscient que la situation devenait critique, s'arracha du lit, rencontrant douloureusement le sol de marbre. Le châtain le fixait avec ses grands yeux céruléens, ne sachant pour quel sentiment il devait pencher. Peur ? Effroi ? Dégoût ?

_ Qu'est-ce… qu'est-ce que tu faisais ?balbutia le compagnon du prince.

Alexandre paniqua en le voyant rabattre ses jambes contre lui. Il se sentait abusé… Ce n'était pas ce que le blond voulait ! La confiance d'Héphaïstion lui était précieuse, il ne voulait pas la perdre définitivement quand il n'en avait jamais réellement joui… Il ne voulait surtout pas que son promis se méfie de lui, voire pire, qu'il le redoute…

_ Je te ramenais juste dans nos quartiers… Dionysos t'avait entrainé dans les filets de Morphée, et je n'avais pas le cœur de te réveiller. Tu dormais si bien… je pensais que je pourrais te porter jusqu'au lit sans te réveiller…, s'expliqua-t-il sans se redresser.

Le prince n'avait pas convaincu, il le sentait bien dans le regard azur qui pesait sur lui. Ses propres yeux se remplirent de larmes qu'il se refusa de verser alors que son cœur s'agitait nerveusement dans sa poitrine. Il était en train de paniquer. Le fils de Philippe qui savait habituellement faire preuve de tant de sang froid était en train de s'affoler. Il était bien conscient que s'il ne parvenait pas à convaincre son promis il pourrait renoncer à sa confiance…

_ Je ne voulais pas te faire de mal Héphaïstion, tu as ma parole. Cassandre et Cratéros étaient désobligeants, je ne les supportais plus, et je n'avais aucune envie de te laisser là-bas…

Plus que ses mots, ce fut l'agitation du blond qui persuada le jeune Athénien. Alexandre ne simulerait pas ça, il n'avait pas l'esprit retors, et ses explications avaient une certaine cohérence. Acceptant enfin de se détendre, le châtain se dirigea vers le balcon pour profiter un peu de l'air frais du soir. Encore lourd de sommeil, il s'installa sur la banquette et embrassa du regard la ville d'une humeur festive.

Le prince ne fut pas bien long à le rejoindre. Il voulait être près de son promis, s'assurer que le malentendu était dissipé, et jouir de quelques instants au calme avec lui. Mais dès qu'Alexandre vint s'installer sur la banquette, Héphaïstion s'en leva pour s'accouder au balcon. Le blond ne se fit pas d'illusion. Ce n'était pas une coïncidence… son aimé ne voulait pas rester aussi près de lui… Ce n'était pas une première pour le jeune prince, loin de là. Et encore, pour une fois son aimé n'avait pas quitté la pièce pour mettre le plus de distance possible entre eux…

_ Je ne comprends pas ce qui nous arrive Héphaïstion…, soupira tristement Alexandre. Il y a de cela encore quelques semaines nous étions les amis les plus proches que ce monde ait connu… et nous voilà une nouvelle fois en froid… Dis-moi ce qui te perturbe tant… Est-ce encore Philotas qui a eu un comportement ou des mots déplacés ? Ou un autre ? Souffres-tu d'un quelconque mal ? Parle, je t'en conjure… tu me mets au supplice par ton silence…

Le fils de Philippe fut pris de court en voyant son promis se retourner pour capter son regard. C'était une nouveauté. Il feignait la plupart du temps de ne pas entendre les suppliques du futur roi. Ce n'était pas pour le faire souffrir, mais juste parce qu'il ne savait comment répondre. Le châtain ignorait comment rassurer les craintes de son compagnon quand il avait déjà tant d'appréhensions de son côté…

_ Il ne s'agit pas de Philotas, ou d'un autre…, confessa-t-il d'une petite voix.

Soupirant, Héphaïstion revint s'assoir sur la banquette, étonnant d'autant plus le prince. Devait-il comprendre que pour une fois il avait besoin de l'appui d'Alexandre, que ces maux étaient extérieurs à leur relation ?

_ Alexandre, tu as fêté tes quinze ans il y a de cela deux semaines…

Le prince sourit, s'abimant dans ce souvenir. Les festivités avaient été grandiose, mais ce n'était pas tant ça qui lui avait fait plaisir. Héphaïstion ne lui avait pas offert une quelconque pacotille d'or ou d'argent savamment ouvragé… Il était venu les mains vides pour déposer un baiser sur la joue du fils de Philippe. C'était de loin le cadeau le plus précieux qu'il avait reçu ce jour-là, emballé dans un sourire rayonnant de la part de son promis…

Et pour l'anniversaire d'Héphaïstion, qui devait arriver très prochainement, Alexandre comptait aussi lui offrir un cadeau sublime. Le problème c'était juste qu'il ne savait pas encore quoi. Un bijou du meilleur artisan serait une offense pour lui qui ne courait pas après les artifices. Le prince avait plutôt envie de lui offrir un baiser à son tour, mais sur les lèvres… Mais il était terrifié par l'accueil que pourrait recevoir ce geste. Ce n'était pas un cadeau pour le châtain, il devait l'admettre, mais il était certain que son promis ne s'arrêterait pas là-dessus. Il verrait à n'en pas douter une façon d'assoir sa position de dominant sur lui, en public… Et ce n'était pas la visée du blond, qui devait encore réfléchir à ce qu'il pourrait donner à son aimé.

_ Et nous fêterons tes quinze ans par une fête plus sublime encore que la mienne, lui promit le prince.

_ Je ne me soucie guère de cela. A vrai dire je préférerai que ce jour n'arrive pas…

Alexandre voulait bien admettre que son aimé n'avait pas son affection pour les mondanités. Il préférait le calme… Et puis les autres garçons ne devaient pas le respect à Héphaïstion, et les moqueries fusaient, même pour cette occasion… Alors oui, son promis les ignorait, mais ils restaient un désagrément…

_ Préfères-tu une fête en comité restreint ? Peut-être pourrions-nous privilégier quelques activités en plein air pour l'occasion… Nous pourrions aller nous balader tous deux, suivre le ruisseau qui mène à la clairière et y lire durant quelques heures, au calme…, suggéra Alexandre.

Il se fit la réflexion que ce genre de journée n'exigeait aucune occasion particulièrement. Il aurait plaisir à répéter et allonger ce genre de programme. Passer des jours, voire une semaine entière, seuls, à l'extérieur… Pour le coup personne ne pourrait contrarier ou monopoliser son aimé.

_ Il ne s'agit pas de cela… Ce n'est pas dans la façon de fêter l'évènement, mais dans l'évènement à fêter…

Alexandre fronça les sourcils. Il ne voyait pas ce que son promis voulait dire. Un anniversaire était toujours prétexte à l'allégresse, à la fête et la joie… Mais son aimé ne semblait pas de son avis…

_ Dans à peine plus d'un an je serai enchainé à toi, corps et âme, jusqu'à la fin de ma vie…

C'était donc cela ? Le prince ne pouvait masquer sa déception. Son aimé ne partageait pas du tout sa joie à l'idée de cette union. Ce n'était pas une découverte, mais il pensait qu'après ces années d'amitié et de vie côte à côte cette perspective lui paraîtrait moins pénible…

_ Est-ce vraiment le pire des sorts à tes yeux ?

_ Ce n'est pas le meilleur…, murmura Héphaïstion tête basse.

La réflexion peina le prince. Pour une fois, il faillit fuir cette conversation, comportement qu'il reprochait souvent à son promis. Maintenant que la situation était inversée, il comprenait mieux son point de vue. Héphaïstion était acculé, en évidente position de faiblesse. Si Alexandre pouvait protester contre cette union, le châtain en était lui interdit. Alors naturellement ça ne devait pas l'aider à appréhender cette union avec une joie similaire à la sienne…

Malgré toute sa bonne volonté, Alexandre ne voyait pas comment remédier à la situation. Le pacte avait été signé des années plus tôt, et le royaume comptait sur cet hymen. Lui-même n'avait pas vraiment envie de le rompre, puisqu'il n'aurait plus l'assurance que cette union serait célébrée si Héphaïstion avait le choix. Mais d'un autre côté il se sentait égoïste à vouloir ce mariage même s'il n'était pas désiré par son promis…

Tout ce que le fils de Philippe pouvait faire en attendant de trouver une solution, c'était rendre les choses plus aisées, essayer de rassurer son aimé.

_ Je prendrai soin de toi Héphaïstion…, lui jura tendrement le prince en pressant sa main.

De sa main libre, le fils de Philippe rangea les mèches brunes tombantes derrière l'oreille de son aimé. Il découvrit ainsi ses yeux bordés de larmes… Ses mots ne l'avaient pas consolé… Le blond détestait le sentiment d'impuissance qui s'emparait de lui quand il voyait son promis dans cet état.

_ Héphaïstion, je t'aime sincèrement…, insista Alexandre. Et j'espère qu'un jour je serai en mesure de te le prouver de sorte que tu n'en doutes plus jamais…

Le prince brûlait d'envie de le prendre dans ses bras, de le serrer contre lui pour imager ce qu'il lui promettait. Mais il s'abstint. Le risque d'être refoulé était trop grand… Alors il se contenta de baiser sa main, son cœur se réchauffant en voyant qu'Héphaïstion le laissait faire de bon gré.

_ Essayons de nous vider un peu l'esprit, allons chasser quelques jours ensemble…, lui proposa le prince dans un murmure. Juste nous deux… Emportons quelques provisions et allons passer quelques jours loin de la cité…

S'ils pouvaient se retrouver tout en écrasant les angoisses de son aimé, Alexandre ne voyait pas en quoi ce programme pouvait comporter des failles.

_ Pardonne-moi Alexandre, je suis épuisé.

Le blond lui fit un petit sourire, résigné. Il ne pouvait pas argumenter plus longtemps. Certes c'était un « non », mais il ressemblait fort à un « pas maintenant », ce qui le laissait nourrir un certain espoir qu'un jour ce soit un « oui ». Et puis le prince connaissait bien assez Héphaïstion pour reconnaître quand il était fatigué. La lassitude de sa voix ne relevait en rien de l'exaspération que pouvaient susciter les avances d'Alexandre.

Conciliant, le fils de Philippe prit tendrement la main de son aimé dans la sienne et le mena jusqu'au lit. Il se força à détourner le regard lorsque le châtain retira ses vêtements. Il avait déjà plusieurs fois vu son corps entièrement nu, au gymnase, mais dans leur chambre la scène prenait un air tout autre, lui donnait des envies peu avouables. Comment ne pas désirer Héphaïstion ? Il était tout ce qu'Alexandre désirait…

Heureusement Héphaïstion, inconscient du charme qui s'opérait sur le prince, alla se glisser sous les draps. Alexandre retira ses sandales et se coucha à son tour, par-dessus les draps et son colla à son promis, l'enlaçant avec tendresse.

Le châtain gigota, mal à l'aise dans les bras d'Alexandre. Le prince refusa de céder cette fois. Il ne pouvait pas le laisser reculer à chaque fois, sinon jamais ils n'aboutiraient à quelque chose de concret ensemble. Et puis le fils de Philippe en avait assez de chercher le réconfort dans les bras de sa mère. Il voulait le trouver dans ceux d'Héphaïstion, même si pour cela il devait renoncer aux tendres caresses et aux mots apaisants. Il saurait s'en contenter.

_ Alexandre, je ne…, commença le fils d'Amyntor en se tortillant de plus belle.

_ Je t'en prie Héphaïstion, pas cette fois…, murmura le prince suppliant. Je ne te demande rien, je veux juste te tenir contre moi. Tu ne m'as jamais laissé le faire, et pourtant c'est courant chez deux amis.

Le châtain se tortilla encore un peu, pas habitué à être collé à un autre corps. Rougissant, il songea qu'en plus c'était le prince, celui qui très vite pourrait tout réclamer de lui. Mais c'était aussi Alexandre, l'ami qui était toujours présent, et patient aussi.

_ Tu vas prendre froid Alexandre, abdiqua le châtain.

Le prince y vit une invitation de son aimé à le rejoindre sous les draps, et s'empressa d'y répondre favorablement. Sans même prendre la peine de se dévêtir, il vint se coller au dos de son promis et enroula une nouvelle fois ses bras autour de son corps si finement musclé. Un soupir d'aise lui échappa alors qu'il lovait son visage au creux du cou de son compagnon. C'était la première fois qu'il pouvait ainsi profiter de sa douce chaleur, deviner son rythme cardiaque, humer son odeur à la source… Evidemment, il aurait préféré avoir Héphaïstion face à lui, sa tête nichée contre son torse, mais c'était déjà un début. S'il avait bien appris une chose avec son promis, c'était qu'il ne fallait jamais être trop gourmand, trop rapide.


	9. Chapitre 9

Alexandre ferait seize ans dans une poignée de mois. Aux yeux de tous le prince était déjà devenu un homme, ô combien magnifique, tout comme son compagnon. Les demandes avaient été nombreuses pour obtenir sa main. Héphaïstion l'ignorait. Les propositions étaient faites à Philippe, qui avait déjà refusé des sommes colossales, ainsi que des terres, et qui avait clôturé certains chantages dans le sang.

Mais même si Héphaïstion avait été conscient des regards qui s'arrêtaient sur lui, il ne s'en serait pas soucié. Il s'était renfermé depuis un peu moins d'un mois, passant la plupart de son temps à lire, entre les leçons de lutte et les débats d'Aristote. Cette attitude exaspérait profondément le prince qui ne savait plus comment se comporter avec son promis. Il voulait vivre malgré la proximité de l'échéance ! Ce n'était pas une fin en soi, tout juste une étape, et Alexandre refusait que son aimé s'enlise dans cette attitude indifférente.

Alexandre était déterminé à faire bouger les choses. Les seules contacts qu'il avait avec son aimé étaient durant les enseignements qu'ils avaient. Les cours de lutte les mettaient toujours face à face, et le châtain avait invariablement le dessus. Il arrivait que les défaites répétitives du prince l'amusent, mais l'évènement devenait rare. Ensuite il y avait les leçons d'Aristote qui donnaient au fils de Philippe l'occasion de confronter ses idées à celles de son aimé. Le reste du temps le futur roi se heurtait à un mur. Même le soir, dans l'intimité de leurs quartiers, il arrachait difficilement un mot à son promis.

_ Cette fois j'en ai assez, grogna Alexandre.

Héphaïstion arqua un sourcil, lui sacrifiant un bref regard avant de se concentrer à nouveau sur sa lecture. Le blond enrageait en tournant dans la pièce sans savoir comment agir pour obtenir un semblant de réaction. Il s'arrêta brusquement en admirant son amant qui lisait paisiblement. Un sourire malsain aux lèvres, Alexandre s'approcha sans bruit de sa future victime et l'attrapa par le bassin avant de la jeter sur son épaule.

_ Mais qu'est-ce qui te prend ? Repose-moi par terre !

_ Je t'enlève !fanfaronna le prince. A chaque fois que je te demande de vagabonder avec moi tu te défiles. Cette fois je ne te laisse plus le choix. Tu m'accompagnes, nous allons passer les trois prochains jours et nuits en forêt.

_ Mais… Non ! Enfin… Les leçons d'Aristote !balbutia Héphaïstion en se débattant.

_ Je suis certain qu'il nous attendra pour les dispenser, négligea le blond.

Il s'avançait déjà vers la porte mais Héphaïstion se débattait de plus belle, à mesure que la sortie se profilait. Il n'avait aucune envie que tous le palais le voient ainsi ! Comme s'il n'avait pas déjà une image de soumis…

_ Lâche-moi enfin !s'énerva Héphaïstion en gesticulant.

Le châtain aurait facilement pu se dégager des bras d'Alexandre, mais pour ça il aurait été obligé de lui faire du mal. Alexandre eu la présence d'esprit de le relâcher avant de l'irriter encore plus.

_ Qu'est-ce qui te prend au juste ?persifla le fils d'Amyntor. Serais-tu ivre ?

Le prince ne s'offusqua pas du ton de son aimé. Au moins il était digne de son intérêt maintenant.

_ Héphaïstion, écoute-moi bien : je t'aime, et je ferai n'importe quoi pour toi, mais tu es insupportable et tu me manques. Je ne supporte plus cette situation, et je ne vais pas la laisser durer, sévit Alexandre.

Un grand silence suivit sa déclaration. Le prince n'était pas habitué à être aussi direct, mais comme la douceur ne marchait pas il fallait bien qu'il tente autre chose. Héphaïstion ne voulait le rabrouer après cet aveu.

_ Des questions ?demanda le blond penaud.

_ Puis-je au moins prendre quelques affaires ?tenta le châtain.

Le prince eu un sourire. Il gronderait plus souvent son aimé s'il pouvait obtenir à chaque fois un résultat aussi probant. Héphaïstion avait l'air d'un enfant pris en faute. Irrésistible aux yeux d'Alexandre.

_ Ne te charge pas trop, lui conseilla le fils de Philippe. Tu seras plus à l'aise pour marcher.

Hochant distraitement la tête, Héphaïstion ouvrit un coffre pour récupérer une dague aiguisée, rangée dans son fourreau, et un manteau épais. Alexandre le suivit du regard tout en s'emparant d'un sac de toile dans lequel il mit quelques vivres que les pages laissaient toujours dans leurs quartiers. En cette saison de récolte ils n'auraient aucun mal à remplir leurs estomacs, ils n'avaient donc pas besoin de plus.

Les deux garçons furent vite hors de leurs quartiers. Particulièrement fier de lui, Alexandre attrapa la main de son aimé pour y déposer un baiser, remerciement silencieux à sa capitulation. Depuis le temps qu'il attendait de vivre un moment pareil, privilégié. Le couple destiné à un prochain hymen prévint un garde de leur départ et de leur destination puis ils se dirigèrent vers les portes de la ville. En bons marcheurs, ils furent vite arrivés aux bois. Ce fut en ces lieux qu'Alexandre retrouva Héphaïstion… en le perdant…

Jamais le prince ne regretta autant la perte du contact de l'autre main qu'en s'apercevant que son promis n'était nulle part en vue. Pétrifié, il ne sut comment réagir dans un premier temps. Il ne savait pas quoi penser. La réponse lui fut assez vite donnée. Un petit rire, cristallin, espiègle… Le rire d'Héphaïstion. Le cœur d'Alexandre s'emballa. Il y avait si longtemps qu'il ne l'avait pas entendu…

Déposant ses provisions au sol, le prince observa les alentours. Le rire s'était tu, mais sa proie restait au même endroit, silencieuse. Le châtain attendait qu'Alexandre le trouve, sans pour autant l'y aider. Le blond repéra un tissu sombre dépassant d'un tronc d'arbre. Les affaires d'Héphaïstion. Affichant un sourire diabolique, Alexandre prit son élan et grimpa dans l'arbre. Il n'avait pas la souplesse d'Héphaïstion, certes, mais le blond n'allait pas se laisser faire par un arbre pareil.

Quelques secondes plus tard le prince repérait son aimé, perché sur une branche, qui le fixait avec malice. Dans la complicité qui s'instaurait, Alexandre ne se priva pas de se jeter sur son ami, le réseau de branchage les préservait d'une chute. Vautré sur Héphaïstion qui était pris au piège, le fils de Philippe le chatouilla quelques secondes, se repaissant de ses rires. Lorsque le châtain fut essoufflé, son soupirant consentit à cesser la torture. Le voir ainsi détendu, tout contre lui, les joues rosies et les lèvres étirées en un sourire chaleureux l'envoutait.

La tentation fut trop forte pour Alexandre. Une main le retenant à une branche solide tandis que son bras passé autour de son aimé le protégeait avec zèle, il apposa ses lèvres sur leurs jumelles. La sensation étourdit les deux jeunes hommes. Après en avoir tant entendu parler, ils ne pensaient pas que ce serait si fort. La violente volupté qui s'empara des deux compagnons qui fermèrent les yeux sans en avoir conscience. Leurs langues ne tardèrent pas à se rejoindre, empressées, désordonnées, maladroites…

L'air manqua bien vite aux garçons, incapable de respirer correctement. Obligés de se séparer, ils réalisèrent lentement ce qui venait de se produire. Le souffle erratique, leurs corps toujours pressés l'un contre l'autre, ils se fixaient. Alexandre se mordit nerveusement la lèvre inférieure. Il ne savait que dire. La réaction de son aimé l'inquiétait, et le délai pour l'obtenir accentuait le phénomène. Le prince aurait bien voulu que son aimé initie à son tour un baiser… Mais il ne forçait pas les choses. Ce serait être trop gourmand…

Le prince perdit le regard de son promis, qui remuait légèrement sans pour autant désirer se dégager. Le châtain cherchait à parler, mais il ne savait pas quoi dire. Il était bien trop remué par les évènements, et Alexandre s'en voulut un peu.

_ Pardon Héphaïstion, je…

Le prince s'interrompit brusquement, retrouvant les yeux azurés qu'il aimait tant. Il l'aimait trop… Trop pour lui mentir en exprimant des regrets qu'il n'éprouvait pas.

_ Non… je ne peux pas te dire que je suis désolé d'avoir agis de la sorte… Ce serait te mentir… Mais je suis désolé si mon comportement t'a blessé, ou gêné…

Rougissant, Héphaïstion lui adressa un petit sourire. Celui que lui rendit le blond fut éblouissant. Il venait de connaître l'un des plus beaux moments de sa vie, et il brûlait de recommencer… Le cœur au rythme déjà effréné du prince accéléra encore quand son promis approcha son visage du sien. Il pria pour que son vœu se réalise, mais cette supplique ne trouva pas grâce aux yeux d'Eros et Aphrodite. Héphaïstion ne fit que reposer son front contre celui de son comparse. Alexandre ne s'autorisa pas à être déçu. Son aimé faisait si peu de gestes pour venir à sa rencontre…

Quelques minutes plus tard les deux garçons se séparèrent gauchement, n'osant même pas croiser le regard de l'autre. Alexandre rétablit la situation sur un coup de tête. Alors qu'il marchait sans but précis au côté de son ami, il lâcha ses provisions et se jeta sur son ami. Une lutte amicale s'engagea aussitôt, ponctuée de rires. Héphaïstion n'eut pas de grandes difficultés à dominer le prince. Alexandre ne s'en vexait jamais. Il savait qu'il n'aurait jamais le dessus avec son aimé, mais il s'en moquait. Le blond préférait l'avoir près de lui, pour lui rappeler qu'il n'était qu'un homme, avec ses faiblesses et ses torts. Personne n'oserait contredire le prince, mais dans le cas d'Héphaïstion il était avant tout son compagnon.

Le contact d'Héphaïstion manqua à son soupirant dès qu'il se releva, triomphant. Il chercha donc une excuse, un prétexte un tant soit peu crédible et subtile.

_ Tu me dois une revanche, décréta Alexandre.

_ J'ai perdu le compte des revanches que je te dois, ricana le châtain.

Feignant de s'offusquer, le futur roi se lança à sa poursuite. Héphaïstion se prit au jeu et se mit à courir, traqué par son compagnon. Les deux garçons n'étaient pas au maximum de leurs capacités, non seulement parce qu'il n'y avait pas une réelle traque-fuite, mais aussi parce que leurs rires les ralentissaient. Mais malgré tout Alexandre était le plus rapide et se donna les moyens de rattraper son aimé, engageant une seconde lutte à l'issue identique, faisant rire aux éclats le châtain. Comment le prince aurait-il pu râler de perdre inévitablement quand son promis respirait ainsi l'insouciance ?

Oubliant que leurs provisions et que la couverture étaient restées au commencement de leur course, les deux jeunes hommes reprirent leur chemin plus calmement. Ils marchèrent longuement, s'amusant comme les enfants complices qu'ils étaient restés, grignotant ci et là les fruits qui leur faisaient envie.

La nuit s'annonçant, les garçons cherchèrent un abri à leur sommeil. Héphaïstion se dirigea tout naturellement vers un arbre dont le branchage solide formait un couffin des plus enviables. Le prince le suivit sans protester, s'interrogeant sur l'affection de son aimé pour ces endroits perchés. Aurait-il du sang de nymphe dans les veines ? Alexandre se dit que cette parenté expliquerait en partie ses charmes…

Curieux, le prince questionna son promis sur ces goûts. Héphaïstion soupira tristement, fendant le cœur d'Alexandre qui voulut immédiatement retirer sa question.

_ Quand je vivais à Athènes, ma maison avait un grand jardin, avec des arbres forts. Mon père aimait m'y faire monter avec lui, et nous dormions quelques heures après le repas. Personne ne savait que nous étions cachés là, alors personne ne nous dérangeait, raconta le châtain.

Le blond s'émut de ce souvenir que son aimé lui faisait partager. Il se doutait bien que son père lui manquait… Quoi de plus légitime ? Désirant lui apporter un peu de réconfort, Alexandre pressa son promis dans ses bras. Sans un mot de plus, les deux jeunes hommes s'installèrent. Le prince se contenta d'imiter Héphaïstion, ne sachant pas trop comment trouver une position confortable. Ils furent assez vite allongés, l'un contre l'autre puisque l'espace manquait un peu. Le blond prenait déjà goût à cette couche de fortune…

Alexandre offrit son bras à son compagnon, en guise d'oreiller. Le châtain refusa, froissant le prince qui croyait avoir instauré une complicité, une symbiose, durable. Ne le laissant pas sur cette déception, Héphaïstion vint s'installer au creux des bras du fils de Philippe, reposant sa tête sur son épaule. Le fils de Philippe porta tout naturellement sa main libre aux cheveux de son aimé, les caressant tendrement.

_ Merci Héphaïstion…, chuchota-t-il.

Des yeux bleus trouvèrent les siens. Le prince devinait son trouble, alors il précisa sa pensée.

_ Merci de m'avoir laissé t'enlever, de m'avoir laissé retrouver mon meilleur ami, et de m'avoir offert cette journée…

Les deux jeunes hommes partagèrent un sourire gêné, mais authentique. Alexandre se pencha alors sur son aimé pour déposer un baiser sur sa pommette. Cette tendresse inattendue fit rougir Héphaïstion qui cacha alors son visage dans l'épaule du prince. Alexandre n'aurait rien de plus ce jour-là. Mais c'était déjà plus que suffisant. Il n'aurait même pas osé en rêver la veille.

Alexandre referma ses bras sur lui, pour le protéger autant du froid que de ses peines. Il n'eut aucune peine à s'endormir, mais il avait déjà fait son plus beau rêve de la journée avant même de céder à Morphée.


	10. Chapitre 10

Philippe sortit des quartiers de sa femme avec un sourire satisfait. Il avait beau avoir rempli plusieurs fois cette formalité, il préférait s'assurer que tout était bien acquis, compris. Et effectivement, c'était le cas. Alors il pouvait vaquer à ses occupations. Il y avait encore beaucoup à faire…

Olympias soupira en passant devant son miroir. Ses doigts fins et aimants passèrent dans les cheveux de son garçon. Il devait être le seul dans tous le palais à ne pas être transporté d'allégresse en ce jour. L'année s'était écoulée bien trop vite au goût d'Héphaïstion. Aux yeux d'Alexandre elle avait été bien trop longue…

_ Alexandre prendra soin de toi, promit la reine.

Par le miroir devant lequel elle l'avait installé, Héphaïstion lui adressa un regard terne, absolument pas convaincu. Ce n'était pas tellement qu'il n'avait pas confiance en lui… Non, il connaissait son sens du devoir… C'était ça qui lui faisait le plus peur. D'ailleurs Alexandre n'était pas le seul à avoir des devoirs, des obligations…

_ Tout se passera bien, assura la reine en empoignant un peigne.

La cérémonie aurait lieu dans une poignée d'heures, et elle avait tenu à être celle qui aiderait Héphaïstion à se préparer. Hors de question qu'elle laisse ce moment privilégié à l'armée de pages. Alexandre serait avec son père et les meilleures servantes. Le châtain était orphelin lui. Mais Olympias était là pour lui. Elle l'avait toujours été, qu'il en soit conscient ou non. Ça passait par de petites choses, de petites attentions qui faisaient sourire Héphaïstion quelques secondes. Un ouvrage qu'il recherchait, un met qu'il appréciait particulièrement…

Avec une douceur maternelle, la reine commença à démêler les cheveux d'Héphaïstion qui avaient depuis longtemps dépassé ses épaules graciles. Elle le trouvait magnifique, mais ce n'était pas vraiment une bénédiction pour lui. Il s'attirait les convoitises des autres, sans vraiment les rechercher…

_ Il y aura du vin en quantité, glissa Olympias.

Héphaïstion frissonna, devinant derrière cette déclaration comment la reine avait vécu l'évènement. Percevant sa tension, la mère d'Alexandre caressa tendrement la joue du châtain. Une fois les cheveux dépourvus de nœuds, Olympias se donna le temps de la réflexion pour savoir ce qu'elle en ferait. En attendant elle lui donna la tenue qu'elle avait cousue elle-même pour cette occasion spéciale. Il s'agissait d'une toge d'un blanc éclatant, bordée de motifs dans un fil d'un bleu profond. La tenue tranchait par sa blancheur avec sa peau délicatement hâlée, et rappelait par ses broderies les yeux du futur marié.

Olympias fut éblouie par l'allure de celui qui rentrerait rapidement dans la lignée royale. Elle ne pouvait pas attendre de voir la réaction de son cher Alexandre. Mais il y aurait aussi l'assemblée nombreuse d'hommes influents rassemblés pour l'occasion… La reine eut de la peine pour Héphaïstion. La journée allait être rude. Elle savait qu'il n'en profiterait pas. Il s'interdirait d'en profiter… Ce fut à ce moment que la reine décida de laisser ses cheveux lâches, ultime rempart contre les invités qui ne cesseraient l'épier sans l'ombre d'un doute… Il n'y avait aucune raison pour que le jeune homme soit rendu à ce point victime des rouages politiques engendrés par le roi.

Les heures s'écoulèrent bien trop vite alors qu'Olympias essayait de changer les idées d'Héphaïstion avant la cérémonie. Elle avait abandonné les mots au profit de caresses et de sourires maternels, appuyée par ses compagnons reptiles que le châtain avait redécouverts avec une fascination authentique.

La distraction de la reine et de son protégée fut telle qu'ils oublièrent l'heure, et les gardes vinrent les trouver dans les quartiers d'Olympias pour les informer de leur retard. Un poids s'abattit sur les épaules d'Héphaïstion à cette annonce. La panique grandit rapidement, et l'un des serpents de la reine resserra sa prise autour de lui à ce changement.

_ Héphaïstion…, murmura la reine en caressant ses cheveux. Ce n'est qu'un mauvais moment à passer, je te l'assure. Alexandre prendra soin de toi, mais en attendant il va falloir supporter les mondanités. Je sais que tu peux le faire…

Le châtain respira profondément, essayer de repousser l'angoisse grandissante qui l'oppressait. Mais les gardes, brusques et grossiers, ne lui laissèrent pas vraiment le temps de se reprendre. Philippe avait donné des ordres. Héphaïstion devait être à la cérémonie à l'heure, il n'y avait pas de fuite possible. Alors, malgré les cris indignés d'Olympias, il fut mené loin des quartiers royaux, tétanisé par la peur.

Les deux soldats ne relâchèrent leur prise douloureuse qu'une fois devant les portes menant à la grande salle de fête. Le châtain se sentait proche de défaillir, mais il tint bon. Il devait honorer la mémoire de son père, ce n'était pas le moment d'être lâche ou faible.

_ Ah enfin !grogna le roi borgne. Je vous avais bien dis que je vous voulais à l'heure ! Enfin, passons… La cérémonie commencera dès que je t'aurais amené à Alexandre, alors rappelle-toi bien ce que je t'ai dis et tâche d'avoir l'air heureux.

Héphaïstion hocha la tête nerveusement, sans rien comprendre aux mots prononcés. Tout ce qu'il savait c'était qu'il y avait une armée de spectateurs derrière ces portes, et que le prince l'attendait de pied ferme. Quoi qu'il fasse, il ne pouvait pas échapper à cette union…

_ Allez gamin, allons-y !décréta Philippe.

Les portes s'ouvrirent aussitôt. La foule se fendit pour laisser un large passage jusqu'à l'autel où patientait déjà Alexandre, qui exhala un soupir soulagé en apercevant son aimé. Le prince était lui aussi d'une grande beauté pour ce jour particulier dans son existence. Sa mère avait aussi prit soin de sa tenue en lui offrant une robe identique à celle de son compagnon, à la seule différence que les broderies étaient d'or. Pour le reste, c'était son sourire qui éclairait son visage à en faire pâlir Apollon en personne.

Philippe s'avança en conservant une main ferme sur l'épaule droite d'Héphaïstion. Une fois les deux partis de l'hymen face à face, le roi pris leurs mains pour les entremêler. S'enorgueillissant toujours du pacte qu'il avait extorqué des années plus tôt au général Amyntor, le roi borgne se mit face à la foule en tenant chaque garçon par l'épaule.

_ Aujourd'hui, moi Philippe, roi des Macédoniens et des Grecs, j'ai le plaisir d'offrir au peuple cette union, symbole de la grande unité de notre royaume et gage de paix ! Par cet hymen, je défie quiconque de dire du brillant peuple athénien qu'il est négligé par leur roi !

Des acclamations joyeuses fusèrent dans la salle. Philippe se recula pour laisser le prêtre d'Aphrodite officier. C'était Alexandre en personne qui avait choisi la divinité qui devait protéger l'union. Il lui offrait déjà beaucoup de sacrifices et espérait qu'elle saurait inspirer son tendre Héphaïstion en sa faveur.

Le disciple de la déesse de l'amour parla, longuement… Héphaïstion ne l'écoutait pas, pas plus qu'Alexandre. Le premier fixait le sol en remuant de sombres pensées, le second admirait son aimé dont la beauté était indiscutable. Les mains du fils d'Amyntor étaient moites, le prince ne pouvait pas l'ignorer. Il essayait de rassurer celui qui ne tarderait pas à devenir son époux, caressant avec tendresse sa main avec son pouce. Mais Héphaïstion était insensible à ce geste. Il ne sentait même pas son contact…

L'union fut enfin prononcée. Alexandre un sourire rayonnant aux lèvres, les yeux pétillant, se concentra sur son désormais mari pour l'embrasser. Héphaïstion ne fit rien pour lui faciliter la tâche, baissant même la tête. Le prince ne se laissa pas décourager, se penchant pour déposer avec douceur ses lèvres sur celles qui lui appartenaient. Ses mains se posèrent instinctivement sur les joues de son mari, cherchant à instaurer une certaine tendresse. Le châtain ne répondit pas. Il se contentait d'être là, priant pour que l'instant passe au plus vite.

Riant à gorge déployée, Philippe ouvrit les festivités. Le prince profita de l'agitation pour tenter un second baiser, pensant que le désintérêt de la foule pour ce qu'ils faisaient aiderait son aimé à se détendre, mais une nouvelle fois il n'obtint pas la moindre réaction. Il aurait très bien pu embrasser une statue… C'était bien loin de leur tout premier baiser, dans les bois. S'il était honnête, Alexandre pouvait même considérait que ce baiser dans cet arbre était le seul vrai qu'il avait **_partagé_** avec son aimé…

Héphaïstion ne savait pas par où fuir la situation. D'un côté il y avait Alexandre et ses baisers demandeurs, et de l'autre la salle grouillante d'hommes venus assister à son humiliation. Il n'avait aucune échappatoire et commençait à paniquer de nouveau. Ce fut le prince qui mit fin à la situation qui ne cessait de se dégrader, entrelaçant ses doigts à ceux de son compagnon par les lois de l'hymen pour aller braver la foule, recevant pour eux deux les félicitations hypocrites.

Feignant toujours l'allégresse, le fils de Philippe se fraya un chemin jusqu'à la banquette qui lui était réservée, attirant toujours Héphaïstion avec lui. Leurs amis ne tardèrent pas à les entourer. Les plaisanteries et commentèrent fusèrent, comme toujours dans leur petit groupe. Néarque fut le premier à évoquer la très prochaine impossibilité du futur roi à refuser de partager ses expériences de la chair avec eux, lors de cette coutume répugnante et indécente aux yeux du blond.

Cette conversation amena le prince à un élan de possessivité, entourant les hanches de son aimé de son bas gauche pour coller à lui. Maintenant il pouvait le revendiquer légitimement. Il était d'ailleurs certain que ça déplaisait à Cassandre. Qui n'aurait pas été jaloux devant son bonheur ? Mais Cassandre était incontestablement le pire de tous en matière de jalousie, particulièrement quand ça concernait Héphaïstion.

Héphaïstion ne participait pas à la conversation, mais cette fois il ne pouvait pas non plus se retirer. Il envisagea donc la possibilité de s'enivrer, comme lui avait suggéré Olympias. Ce n'était pas le vin qui manquait… Mais c'était lâche… S'il buvait il s'endormirait aussitôt. C'était malhonnête vis-à-vis d'Alexandre, et il n'avait pas le droit… Ce n'était pourtant pas l'envie qui lui manquait… Il voulait prier Chronos pour être au lendemain, l'épreuve déjà endurée… Mais la vie n'était pas aussi simple, et les dieux étaient bien loin de ses préoccupations de mortel.

Avec un peu de chance ce serait Alexandre qui boirait trop et s'endormirait… Mais ce ne serait que repousser l'échéance, et la coupe du prince restait désespérément pleine. Il n'y avait que les deux jeunes mariés qui ne goûtaient pas au vin…

Les heures s'écoulèrent longuement, motifs autant de soulagement que d'angoisse pour le châtain. Il redoutait l'instant où Alexandre exigerait de rejoindre la couche désormais conjugale, mais l'attente le tuait. Le prince attendait de son côté le signal de son époux, qui l'informerait que celui-ci voulait gagner leurs quartiers. Les deux garçons attendant un geste de l'autre, ils ne bougeaient pas, supportant les délires d'ivrognes de leurs compagnons.

Ce fut Philippe qui mit un terme à cette situation, alors que l'heure était déjà très avancée. Le roi borgne s'offusqua de voir le couple encore là. Il les chassa rudement, pour que son fils aille accomplir le devoir conjugal.

Héphaïstion avait envie de fuir à toutes jambes durant la lente traversée du palais. Il marchait à pas lents, ce que le prince attribua à la fatigue même s'il se doutait que ce n'était pas cela. A peine arrivés dans leurs quartiers, Alexandre plaqua son compagnon contre le mur, le faisant glapir. Comme s'il n'était pas déjà assez nerveux…

_ Pourquoi ne m'as-tu pas embrassé ?questionna le prince blessé.

Héphaïstion resta muet, peinant Alexandre. A vrai dire le châtain ne savait pas quoi lui répondre. Le prince pouvait-il vraiment comprendre qu'il s'était senti violé, objet des moqueries et des regards narquois ? Non… il en doutait…

Voulant obtenir réparation, le prince apposa ses lèvres sur celles qui leur étaient destinées. Le baiser était doux, mais ferme. Il exprimait le refus d'Alexandre d'être de nouveau repoussé. Le blond avait besoin de sentir que son amour trouvait un semblant d'écho, même très vague.

Heureusement son cœur fut épargné puisque son compagnon répondit allégrement à ses avances, passant ses bras autour de son cou alors que ses lèvres s'écartaient pour accueillir la langue du prince et jouer avec gourmandise avec elle. Le cœur d'Alexandre s'emballa violemment. Son aimé ne lui avait jamais donné l'occasion d'approfondir ses assauts à ce point et il se sentait déjà en devenir irrémédiablement dépendant. Seul le manque d'air le détermina à s'arracher à la bouche sucrée.

_ Héphaïstion… mon amour…, haleta Alexandre contre son oreille.

Le châtain frémit, autant de peur que de plaisir. La voix de son compagnon était chargée de désir, du désir pour lui. Mais il ne savait pas si cette donnée serait d'une grande aide dans ce qui suivrait, ou si au contraire elle ne ferait qu'aggraver les choses.

Sentant déjà un feu consumer son bassin, le prince attira son aimé jusqu'au lit et dégrafa sans violence la tenue dans laquelle ils s'étaient unis devant Aphrodite. Alexandre ne voulait pas la déchirer dans un malheureux empressement, parce qu'il voulait garder des souvenirs de ce jour mémorable. Héphaïstion se retrouva vite nu devant le regard gourmand de son compagnon. Il se sentit vulnérable au possible et voulut se cacher pudiquement. Alexandre lui déroba un baiser et ôta sa propre toge.

Il y eut une hésitation ensuite. Maladroit, Alexandre ne savait pas comment procéder. L'Athénien lui facilita la tâche en s'allongeant sur le dos. Le prince n'eut qu'à écarter légèrement ses jambes, ne rencontrant pas la moindre résistance, pour trouver une position confortable.

Fasciné par le corps souple et chaud qui lui appartenait, Alexandre voulut en apprendre toutes les courbes, et découvrir tous les secrets. Ses mains le palpèrent avec adoration, tendresse et dévotion. Héphaïstion ne bronchait pas, se laissant faire. A vrai dire, Héphaïstion ne réagissait pas. En revanche son corps réagissait pour lui. C'était tout ce qui empêchait le prince de s'inquiéter. Son bassin se faisait messager de son plaisir, rassurant le blond et lui insufflant quelque audace.

Le prince commença par entourer le sexe de son amant, appréciant la douceur de la peau et le frisson qu'il soutira à son aimé. Envouté, Alexandre se plia pour frotter la peau à la douceur de la soie avec ses lèvres.

_ Arrête ça. Entrons directement dans le vif du sujet pour en finir au plus vite…, soupira Héphaïstion.

Alexandre fronça les sourcils, se demandant si c'était là la manifestation de sa frustration, voire de son empressement. Bien étrange façon de revendiquer la douceur d'un amant… Le blond fut encore plus surpris lorsque son aimé se tortilla pour s'installer sur le ventre. Sa main glissa le long du dos de son compagnon. Ses lèvres suivirent le même trajet, mais ces contacts ne le satisfaisaient pas. Ce n'était pas ce qu'il voulait, et c'en était même assez loin.

_ Aussi alléchante que soit cette vision de ton corps nu et offert à mes soins…, murmura le prince.

Il laissa sa phrase en suspens le temps de l'attraper par les hanches pour le replacer sur le dos, se rallongeant sur le corps docile pour que le poids l'empêche de gigoter.

_ Moi je préfère voir tes yeux…, finit-il en caressant la joue de son jeune époux.

_ C'est assez humiliant comme ça, pas la peine d'en rajouter, le repoussa ce dernier.

La force que mit Héphaïstion à se dégager de son mari, combinée à l'absence de résistance du prince les fit rouler un peu plus loin sur le lit. Ils retrouvèrent cependant la même position. Le châtain aurait très facilement eu le dessus s'il l'avait vraiment cherché. Alexandre comme Héphaïstion le savaient parfaitement. Mais il savait aussi où était sa place, et le prince pensait voir en l'absence de lutte une forme d'autorisation, voir d'invitation, à aller plus loin.

Prenant conscience qu'Héphaïstion n'avait pas forcément les mêmes désirs, les mêmes attentes, que lui, Alexandre lui accorda sa requête silencieux. Ce n'était qu'une nuit après tout… Ils avaient toute la vie devant eux… Peut-être son compagnon se découvrait-il pudique en cette occasion si particulière… Même si le prince aurait préféré embrasser encore et encore son aimé, il était prêt à lui donner ça, parce qu'il ne voulait que son aimé éprouve la moindre gêne.

Le fils du roi reprit ses tendres caresses, tentant de s'approprier chaque parcelle de peau sur ce dos musclé qui avait contribué à tant de défaites à la lutte. Ses lèvres voulurent aussi goûter la douceur de ces instants, mais le châtain protesta à nouveau et Alexandre dut « entrer dans le vif du sujet », comme lui avait si bien dit Héphaïstion peu avant.

L'union de leurs corps fut instinctive pour Alexandre, bien plus douloureuse encore que la cérémonie aux yeux d'Héphaïstion. Sa respiration se coupa alors qu'il serrait les dents pour ne rien laisser paraître. Il ne pouvait pas prétendre être prit au dépourvu. Il avait été averti…

Le prince prenait plaisir à réclamer ce corps qui serait à jamais à lui. Il allait et venait en douceur pour profiter de chaque seconde avec son amant, satisfait de ses grognements étouffés. Il ignorait que le plaisir s'effaçait dangereusement vers la douleur la plupart du temps. Ce déséquilibre empêchait Héphaïstion d'accueillir véritablement l'instant. Il voulait juste que ça cesse, qu'Alexandre mette un terme à la torture.

Un élancement plus douloureux que les autres, découlant de la gaucherie du prince inexpérimenté, crispa le corps du châtain. La pression supplémentaire qu'elle imputa à Alexandre au lieu de leur communion poussa le blond aux confins de son plaisir, le laissant haletant et épuisé sur le dos de son amant soulagé que le calvaire ait prit fin.

Alexandre eut la délicatesse de se retirer du corps qui désormais répondait au sien. Il se décala dans la seconde qui suivit, laissant à son aimé la possibilité de respirer plus aisément. N'était que douceur et amour, il effleura son dos de ses doigts câlins, appréciant sa chaleur et sa douceur.

_ Pas ce soir Héphaïstion… pas ce soir, mais je te fais le serment que je m'offrirai aussi à toi.

Le prince se sentait d'humeur à lui promettre le monde, et toutes ses richesses, mais le châtain l'interrompit.

_ Cesse tes mensonges…

La froideur du châtain fut une véritable gifle pour Alexandre, qui l'envoya presque à terre tant elle fut violente. Evidemment Héphaïstion y était rigoureusement indifférent, s'écartant un peu de lui pou se remettre sur le dos et remontant les couvertures sur son corps malmené.

_ Je dis vrai !protesta Alexandre.

_ Pour quelle raison ferais-tu cela alors que rien ne t'y contraint ?ironisa Héphaïstion.

_ Parce que je t'aime, et aussi parce que je veux te prouver que je t'estime plus que quiconque. Tu es mon égal Héphaïstion, quoi que puissent en dire les contrats.

Le châtain se refusa à le croire, lui tournant le dos alors qu'il s'installait sur le flanc. Il estimait avoir assez enduré pour la journée et recherchait désormais un repos qui lui ferait tout oublier. Il réclamait quelques heures de répit.

Pourtant conscient de la rancune de son compagnon, Alexandre tenta une approche, venant se coller contre son dos tendu. Il voulait retrouver un peu d'innocence dans ses bras, à travers l'amitié qu'ils se portaient mutuellement. Le prince ne voulait pas que l'époux efface l'ami… Mais Héphaïstion le repoussa, insensible à son besoin de chaleur humaine. Lui ne voulait plus penser au blond jusqu'au lendemain, et il ne voulait surtout pas sentir sa peau contre la sienne. Il voulait être seul, ou du moins en avoir l'impression.

Alexandre, amer et blessé, offrit à son dos son époux, allant se poster à l'autre extrémité du lit. Il ne voulait pas qu'Héphaïstion voie ses larmes ou les devine. Cette journée était des plus décevantes… Lui qui espérait trouver là le moyen de conquérir quelques faveurs, il ne voyait que son aimé qui s'éloignait toujours plus…


	11. Chapitre 11

Ce fut sans nul doute l'un des moments les plus humiliants de la vie d'Héphaïstion. Il ne pouvait pas y échapper pourtant… Il devait prouver qu'il avait honoré le contrat, qu'il avait offert sa croupe à Alexandre…

Le matin était arrivé trop vite. Il n'avait que peu dormi. Même Morphée l'avait abandonné dans son épreuve… Et quand finalement ses paupières cédaient à la fatigue qui les lestait, la porte claquait contre le mur. Dans ce palais les habitants n'avaient pas une grande notion des termes d'intimité, de douceur et de politesse. Alors ils claquaient les portes, tout le temps…

C'était le roi en personne, accompagné de son armée de généraux, qui s'était rendu dans la chambre désormais conjugale. Alexandre s'était réveillé en sursaut puis offusqué que son père se permette ainsi de violer son intimité. Mais le roi borgne avait balayé ses cris d'un revers de la main pour empoigner le châtain résigné. Il le fit se mettre sur ses pieds et le repoussa contre le bureau.

_ Comment osez-vous ?hurla Alexandre furieux. Vous n'avez pas le droit !

Dans son élan de fureur il fut contenu par trois hommes qui l'empêchèrent de se jeter sur son père. Alexandre se débattit violemment, refusant qu'on outrage de la sorte son aimé, mais la prise était trop serrée, les hommes trop expérimentés. Il ne se résigna pas pour autant, malgré le vain combat qu'il menait.

_ Qu'est-ce que ceci veut dire ? Lâchez-moi ! Vous n'avez pas le droit !

Le roi borgne se contenta de rire, écartant les cuisses d'Héphaïstion en assenant un coup de pied dans chaque cheville. La colère du blond ne faisait que croitre. Il vivait un cauchemar éveillé. Pourquoi était-il le seul à trouver la situation abominable ? Qu'étaient ces gens ? Des monstres sans cœur ? Et Héphaïstion ! Pourquoi ne se débattait-il pas ? Il aurait pu avoir le dessus sur le roi !

_ Comment crois-tu qu'on fait de la politique mon fils ?ricana Philippe.

Alexandre s'agita de plus belle, pensant que son père s'apprêtait à abuser son aimé. Son cœur battait au rythme d'une panique sans nom alors que son père écartait la chair d'un Héphaïstion plus profané que jamais auparavant.

_ Eh bien mes amis, je vois qu'Athènes a rempli sa part du marché, railla le roi borgne.

Aussitôt le châtain fut relâché et put contenter sa pudeur en passant une toge. Le prince ne se calmait pas pourtant.

_ Vous payerez cet affront !

_ Ne prononce pas des menaces que tu n'es pas en mesure d'exécuter Alexandre, lui conseilla son père penaud.

Le roi lui donna une petite claque amusée sur la joue, puis passa dans son dos. Il fut soumis au même traitement que son aimé, avec cependant un peu plus de respect. Mais l'acte restait scandaleux à ses yeux. Leur manière d'exhiber, sans considération pour sa pudeur, le fils d'Amyntor à leurs yeux, puis de vérifier qu'il avait été le seul pénétré était plus qu'insultante !

_ Que crois-tu Alexandre ? Tout ça faisait partie du marché. Héphaïstion le savait, et tu devais bien t'en douter, non ?le nargua le roi.

Le regard du prince chercha dans la seconde le regard de son aimé, qu'il repéra un peu plus loin, tête basse, humilié. Alors c'était vrai… Alexandre savait bien qu'ils avaient des obligations, mais il avait pensé qu'Héphaïstion se serait donné un peu plus volontiers à lui, et ce même après le froid rejet qu'il avait essuyé la veille. Mais non, ce n'était qu'une question de pacte…

Dévasté, Alexandre n'exprimait plus aucune colère, et ne vit donc pas les hommes quitter la salle en partageant des commentaires faisant état de leur satisfaction commune. Quand il se reprit, le prince se dirigea directement vers son coffre, en sortit une toge, récupéra des sandales, et déserta ses quartiers sans un mot, sans un regard, pour son amant forcé. Il se sentait trahi, il avait besoin de canaliser sa colère.

Pour sa part Héphaïstion n'aspirait à rien. Il se sentait détruit, et profondément las. Il s'effondra sur le lit, sans volonté. Il ne voulait pas sortir et affronter le monde. Il n'en avait pas la force… Le fils d'Amyntor retint ses larmes au souvenir des humiliations successives qui lui étaient sans cesse affligées. Il voulait honorer son père, même en basse catin qu'il était devenu. Il serait fort au moins pour ça.

Morphée daigna enfin s'intéresser à son triste sort et compatir pour lui offrir quelques heures d'oubli. Il sombra pour un sommeil passablement serein, l'espace d'une poignée d'heures. Son insécurité l'avait suivi même dans l'autre monde…

Le retour à la réalité ne fut pas pour autant plus doux, mais Héphaïstion était décidé à faire quelque chose. Pour commencer il réclama un bain aux pages. Il voulait retirer la souillure qui marquait ses reins. Le châtain ne broncha pas en entrant dans l'eau trop chaude. Il en avait besoin… Il se mit à frotter sa peau avec acharnement, s'extorquant parfois des gouttes de sang qui ne furent en rien libératrices et tintèrent l'eau claire et parfumée. Elles ne l'arrêtèrent en rien. Héphaïstion était déterminé à se laver de l'affront, mais celui-ci avait déjà pénétré sa chair…

L'eau devenait froide et la peau de ses avant-bras était rougie de griffures quand les lourdes portes s'ouvrirent sur Alexandre. Héphaïstion quitta rapidement son bain et s'enveloppa dans une serviette. Il ne voulait pas paraître nu devant son compagnon, pour ne pas risquer d'attiser sa fougue et ses assauts qu'il n'avait plus le droit de refuser. Avec un peu de chance la colère de son conjoint serait telle qu'il se répugnerait à le toucher à l'avenir, multipliant les infidélités…

_ Héphaïstion !s'exclamant le blond chancelant.

L'interpellé s'inquiéta de l'état de son compagnon. Etait-il blessé ? Non… Définitivement pas blessé… Quand le châtain reçut le nouvel arrivant de plein fouet dans ses bras il tira la conclusion que son corps était sain. Le problème venait d'ailleurs.

_ Tu es ivre !s'écœura le châtain.

Et il avait bien vu. Après avoir quitté la chambre, le prince avait erré sans but précis, pour finalement échouer dans le lieu de perdition le plus fameux de la ville. Il n'avait rien fait de répréhensible, il s'était contenté de regarder et d'apprendre un peu. Ce n'était qu'après qu'il s'était retrouvé avec Cassandre et les autres, une coupe débordant de vin à la main… N'était-il pas l'innocente victime de l'affaire ?

_ Crois-tu que je pourrais me présenter désinhibé à toi pour te supplier de me réclamer sans l'intervention de Dionysos ?

_ Va cuver ton vin Alexandre…, siffla-t-il acerbe.

Le prince geignit pathétiquement alors qu'Héphaïstion le repoussait. Le vin l'autorisait enfin à projeter les réactions qu'il contenait difficilement à chaque nouveau rejet de son amant. Il revint à la charge, insensible à la froideur de son compagnon. Ses mains glissèrent sur les hanches encore humides et empoignèrent le linge profane pour le retirer. Le châtain se débattit, nullement disposé à céder, mais cette insurrection irrita le saoulard qui feula dangereusement et déchira le tissu avant de plaquer son époux au mur. Le blond faisait preuve d'une force étonnante pour un ivrogne…

_ Hors de question que je quitte cette chambre avant d'avoir obtenu ce qui me revenait de droit lors de ma nuit de noces !revendiqua-t-il sévère.

Le cœur d'Héphaïstion s'affola. Devait-il redouter des abus ou des violences de la part de son conjoint. S'il se laissait faire, il y avait effectivement des chances pour que pareils évènements se produisent. Or le fils d'Amyntor avait quand même un sens de l'honneur, et se refusait à laisser les blond disposer de lui à sa guise.

_ Laisse-moi me vêtir Alexandre, grogna le châtain.

_ Mais tu n'as pas besoin de vêtements Héphaïstion ! Tu es magnifique…

Le prince rêvassa en passant sa main droite sur le corps mouillé et tendu. Héphaïstion y vit l'occasion de se défiler agilement, mais Alexandre dut le sentir venir puisqu'il l'attrapa par le poignet et le dirigea avec une certaine brusquerie vers la banquette où il le repoussa. Le fils d'Amyntor voulut se relever mais la prise du blond était ferme, autoritaire. Involontairement, il se mit à trembler. Il n'avait jamais expérimenté la chose, mais il avait connaissance de faveurs particulièrement dégradantes que pouvaient réclamer un homme, et le bassin du futur roi juste en face de son visage lui laissait présager le pire…

Pourtant ce fut Alexandre qui se mit à hauteur de son bassin, s'agenouillant entre ses jambes qu'il maintenait écartées. Héphaïstion fut incapable de gigoter, trop confus. Le blond, bien qu'ivre, n'en restait pas moins déterminée. Comme la veille, il caressa l'intérieur des cuisses de son amant, s'émerveillant de leur douceur. Mais il fut plus prompt cette fois à passer aux choses sérieuses, empoignant le sexe timide pour lui imposer un massage vigoureux sans être douloureux. Héphaïstion s'en voulut d'être capable d'éprouver de l'excitation dans un moment pareil. Le rouge lui monta au rouge lorsqu'il sentit le souffle de son compagnon effleurer sa virilité désormais bien éveillée. Son corps ne lui obéissait plus…

Alexandre ne lui laissa aucun répit. Curieux de nature, il vint goûter la peau si sensible, faisant courir sa langue de la base jusqu'à l'extrémité du sexe érigé. Cette vue l'excitait plus qu'il ne l'aurait cru possible. Peut-être était-ce à cause de la sensualité qui se dégageait de son amant qui avait fermé les yeux et respirait difficilement…

Décidé à faire toujours plus pour son amant, le prince ouvrit la bouche pour y enfouir sa virilité durcie. Héphaïstion sursauta en hoquetant, mais la fermeté des mains de son compagnon sur ses cuisses l'informa qu'il n'avait pas le droit de broncher. Le blond put alors entamer des vas et viens, gagnant en assurance et en vitesse au fil des gémissements de son bienaimé. Il creusa ses joues pour amplifier les sensations de son compagnon. Il agissait instinctivement, puisqu'il ne connaissait pas ces caresses, mais les réactions sur son amant étaient plus qu'encourageants.

Une crainte subsistait malgré tout. Le blond voulut savoir s'il s'y prenait bien, s'il ne faisait pas mal à son aimé par ses élans passionnés. Il retira donc sa bouche du membre palpitant et commença à former un mot mais Héphaïstion ne lui laissa pas la chance de le terminer. L'attrapant par son épaisse tignasse blonde, il le ramena avec une certaine brusquerie au feu qu'il avait allumé.

Ce geste rude aurait pu dégoûter Alexandre… Mais il n'en fut rien. Héphaïstion pouvait se montrer assez violent au paroxysme du plaisir… Cette découverte donna au prince des envies pas très avouables. Il aurait plaisir à le pousser à bout pour que cette fougue s'exprimer, et encore plus plaisir à subir ses ardeurs… Pour le moment il ne devait pas y songer. Il ne s'agissait là que du plaisir d'Héphaïstion.

Espiègle, le blond décida de diminuer ses assauts pour se concentrer sur l'extrémité de la virilité, et plus particulièrement encore sur la fente qu'il sentait sous sa langue. Il s'amusa à y glisser le bout de sa langue alors que sa main droite malaxait ses bourses avec une certaine fermeté. Héphaïstion n'aurait pas pu être plus abandonné au soin de son amant. Ses larmes coulaient abondamment alors qu'il gémissait sans fin. Il était noyé de sensations nouvelles et exquises.

Alexandre porta le coup de grâce à son amant lorsqu'il le goba à nouveau, sans prévenir, faisant buter son érection contre son palais. Le châtain explosa alors dans un cri animal qui fit frémir le futur roi. Assez surpris, le prince accueillit dans sa bouche l'essence de l'Athénien qu'il avala sans réfléchir, avant de froncer le nez. Ce n'était pas ce qu'il connaissait de plus savoureux… Cependant, l'extase qui marquait les traits de son compagnon effaçait largement ce détail. Il se sentait prêt à lui offrir cette cajolerie encore et encore…

Souriant amoureusement, le futur roi se redressa pour venir s'assoir à côté de son aimé, presque allongé sur la banquette à présent, et baisa avec adoration son ventre ferme. Les effets du vin s'étaient dissipés, et il ne voulait pas le brusquer davantage. Il apprécia la rougeur de ses joues et l'aida à se remettre par des caresses tendres.

_ Alexandre… pourquoi ?haleta difficilement le fils d'Amyntor.

_ J'ai réalisé qu'hier je ne t'avais pas donné le moindre plaisir, banalisa le blond. Tu avais le droit à l'extase plus que moi, et je me devais de réparer cette injustice.

Timide et hésitant, Alexandre se pencha sur le visage aimé. Le châtain lui fit l'agréable surprise de venir lui-même quérir ses lèvres, entourant sa nuque de ses bras. Le baiser d'Héphaïstion fut d'un grand enthousiasme, ravissant au plus haut point son époux de sang royal. Le blond ne regrettait définitivement pas les connaissances tout juste acquises et mises en pratique.

Héphaïstion se sentit obligé de donner quelque chose en échange à son compagnon, malgré la fatigue qui alourdissait son corps. Alexandre vit qu'il se sentait redevable mais refusa ses avances. Un baiser tel que celui qu'il lui avait offert était bien assez pour le combler. Il venait du châtain, qui l'avait emporté dans sa fougue. C'était naturel, et le prince voulait que ce soit ainsi entre eux. Instinctif, spontané, et surtout agréable.

Toujours aussi tendre, Alexandre récupéra son aimé dans ses bras et le porta jusqu'au lit. L'Athénien songea que son compagnon avait changé d'avis et chercha à le dévêtir pour pouvoir le récompenser, mais le blond arrêta ses mains avant de les embrasser avec amour. L'envie de communier avec son bienaimé ne lui faisait pas défaut, mais il avait appris qu'il fallait se montrer patient avec un amant masculin, et respecter le temps d'adaptation de son corps. De plus le châtain était fatigué, alors il ne voulait surtout pas lui imposer ça.

_ Dors, mon tendre Héphaïstion. Je veille sur ton sommeil…

Et le châtain ne put qu'obéir, son corps parfaitement détendu pesant vers le monde de Morphée. Alexandre vint plaquer son corps à celui de son cher et tendre dès qu'il fut assoupi. Il préserva ainsi son compagnon de mauvais rêve tout en profitant de l'instant pour caresser son visage et jouer avec ses cheveux. Il était heureux de cette journée qui venait équilibrer la précédente. Peut-être qu'ils allaient trouver une issue, une solution, au final…

[][][][]

Une semaine s'était écoulée depuis que les amis étaient devenus amants. L'Athénien ne faisait plus preuve d'hostilité envers son compagnon, mais il était souvent distant, songeur, et pas affectueux comme Alexandre l'aurait souhaité. Le prince ne voulait cependant pas se plaindre. Son aimé acceptait sans broncher ses étreintes d'ours, et répondait à la moitié de ses baisers. Mais en fier conquérant, le futur roi espérait tellement plus…

Ce jour-là Héphaïstion trouva dans la chambre, posé sur le peigne faisant face au miroir devant lequel il se coiffait, un lys d'un blanc immaculé qui avait visiblement souffert de la chaleur. Intrigué, il prit la fleur qui dépérissait en main, se demandant qui l'avait déposée là, et dans quelle intention… Cadeau ou menace ?

Son doigt caressa instinctivement le pétale flétrissant, appréciant les vestiges de sa douceur. C'était vraiment une trouvaille étrange, et il se doutait bien qu'elle n'était pas anodine.

Héphaïstion redouta aussitôt une crise de jalousie, et fut plus qu'étonné de voir son compagnon rougir. Alors c'était lui qui l'avait déposée là…

_ Elle m'a fait penser à toi, s'expliqua gauchement le blond.

_ Un lys ?s'étonna le châtain.

L'Athénien regarda à nouveau la fleur en question pour y trouver une quelconque analogie, mais il restait confus.

_ Le blanc c'est… c'est le symbole de tout ce qui est pur…, rougit le prince mal à l'aise.

Cette justification fit rougir le châtain à son tour. Le geste était terriblement romantique, et niais, mais il était adorable aux yeux d'Héphaïstion. Le jeune homme savait le prince capable de grandes choses, mais il n'imaginait pas qu'il irait jusque là…

_ Je te l'accorde, elle avait plus fière allure quand je l'ai cueillie…

Cette tentative de plaisanterie un peu nerveuse fit sourire le châtain qui ne quittait plus son partenaire des yeux. L'anxiété du fils de Philippe ne rendait le geste que plus authentique, et donc plus émouvant.

Héphaïstion approcha lentement de son compagnon, rougissant, et s'arrêta face à lui. Leurs regards se confrontèrent longuement, interrogateur pour Alexandre, hésitant pour son amant. Finalement l'Athénien se décida, lançant ses bras autour de la nuque de son époux pour l'embrasser avec tendresse. Le prince se sentit défaillir. C'était le second baiser qu'initiait son bienaimé. Il n'avait même pas osé l'espérer quand il avait cueilli la fleur. Pourtant les lèvres étaient bien là, contre les siennes, et les langues jouaient ensemble, câlines, complices…

Cependant, les dieux cruels dans leurs choix de la condition humaine les forcèrent à se séparer, en manque d'air. Le cœur d'Alexandre se serra en sentant son aimé se dérober agilement de ses bras. Le prince se rappela tristement que c'était son lot quotidien, cet éternel jeu du chat et de la souris. Il savait qu'Héphaïstion était réticent, et que chaque pas en avant entrainait une reculade d'au moins deux pas. Cette situation le désespérait. Il avait l'impression de s'enfoncer à chaque nouveau progrès…

_ Je voudrais tellement que tu me dises que tout n'est pas perdu…, expira-t-il brisé.

Le fils d'Amyntor, qui se dirigeait vers le balcon pour démêler ses cheveux en profitant de l'air frais de la soirée naissante, s'arrêta au son de sa voix.

_ Je t'aime Héphaïstion, je ne sais plus comment te le dire…, chuchota tristement le prince.

Le châtain se retourna alors et plongea ses yeux azurés dans ceux noisette de son compagnon. Il y lu toute la détresse qui le rongeait, au point d'en devenir insupportable. Ne pouvant se confronter plus longtemps à ce regard qui le hantait, le prince se résolut à quitter la pièce, marchant vers les lourdes portes.

_ Arrête de me le dire, montre-le-moi…

Alexandre stoppa net en entendant cette requête qui n'était qu'un murmure. Il n'y était pas question d'un corps à corps, il le savait bien. Héphaïstion attendait des preuves de sa part. Il ne savait pas trop quoi lui donner pour prouver ce fait gravé dans le marbre… Mais il était prêt à relever le défi. Son aimé attendait ces preuves, et il ne le décevrait pas. Son compagnon lui donnait la chance qu'il n'osait plus espérer, il n'allait pas abandonner maintenant.

Les yeux brillant d'espoir, le prince adressa un sourire plein d'amour à son compagnon qui le regardait avec timidité. Inconsciemment, les deux jeunes hommes firent une moitié de chemin pour se retrouver au centre de la pièce, face à face à nouveau. Héphaïstion osa déposer un baiser sur la joue du blond, le remerciant en silence pour son cadeau, puis vint sans réfléchir se blottir dans ses bras qui l'accueillir avec plaisir.

Le cœur d'Alexandre battait une chamade amoureuse. Il voulait lui promettre qu'il ne le décevrait pas, mais il venait de lui dire qu'il n'avait pas besoin de mots, juste de faits. Alors il garda le silence, se faisant se serment en silence.


	12. Chapitre 12

Alexandre était d'une tendresse démesurée depuis que son amant avait lancé le défi. Il devait lui apporter les preuves de son amour, or il ne savait pas comment les matérialiser. Des centaines de mots parasitaient son esprit pour leur donner vie, mais le châtain ne voulait pas de cette expression facilement falsifiable. Il voulait du concret, du solide…

C'était ce qui avait amené Alexandre à connaître la situation présente. Quand il avait vu Cassandre enlacer tendrement la taille de son compagnon, il y avait vu une façon de faire valoir son attachement, et son désir de le protéger. Alors, tout naturellement, le prince s'était jeté sur le brun avec lequel il avait entamé une lutte depuis plusieurs minutes. Son zèle au combat ne laissait aucune chance à Cassandre qu'il frappait sans une once de remords. Ce fut Cleytos, plus vieux qu'eux et déjà en vue pour devenir l'un des hommes de Philippe, qui sépara les jeunes hommes.

_ Ne cesserez-vous jamais de vous battre ?siffla-t-il mécontent. Qu'avez-vous dans la tête par tous les dieux ? Les leçons de ce prétendant penseur vous rendent encore plus stupides que les barbares !

Le prince se dégagea en le dardant d'un regard noir. Cassandre était dans un piteux état, mais le blond ne s'en souciait pas. Il cherchait Héphaïstion du regard… mais il n'était nulle part…

_ Où est Héphaïstion ?s'enquit-il aussitôt.

_ Il est parti quand vous avez commencé à vous battre, lui apprit Philotas penaud.

Alexandre se fustigea en silence. Ce n'était pas la preuve qu'attendait son aimé. Le châtain n'aimait pas les vains combats, il ne prônait pas la violence gratuite… Et dans sa recherche désespérée de preuves, le prince l'avait oublié…

S'insultant à voix basse, le prince se dirigea à grands pas vers ses quartiers. Il savait qu'il avait déplu à son aimé et préparait déjà ses explications, ses excuses. Mais rien n'était simple avec Héphaïstion, et ce faux pas arrivait au mauvais moment.

Arrivé dans leurs quartiers, le blond trouva son aimé installé sur une banquette, parcourant du regard une des tablettes qu'il avait rédigée durant les enseignements d'Aristote. Mais Alexandre savait qu'il n'était pas concentré. Il suffisait de le voir froncer les sourcils…

_ Héphaïstion, je suis déso…

_ N'ai-je même plus le droit de me défendre ?le coupa l'interpellé.

_ Ce n'est pas ce que j'ai dis !

_ Alors pourquoi interviens-tu tout le temps ? Ah, mais j'oubliais ! Ce n'est pas mes intérêts que tu défendais, mais les tiens ! Je ne suis qu'une simple transaction, un accord politique pour toi ! Et justement, comme Cassandre voulait une transaction financière ça t'était insoutenable !

Durant ses reproches Héphaïstion s'était levé, et le dardait maintenant d'un regard aussi dur que froid. Il n'avait jamais crié sur Alexandre auparavant. Le prince ne l'avait jamais vu dans cet état, et il s'en inquiétait. Mais plus que ça, ses propos lui faisaient redouter que le pire soit encore à venir…

_ Je… Je ne comprends pas Héphaïstion…

Le châtain soupira fortement, clairement agacé. Alexandre ne s'en offusqua pas. Il savait qu'il avait mis son aimé en colère…

_ Cassandre m'a proposé une rémunération en échange de mon corps, comme on le ferait pour une courtisane.

Le prince écarquilla les yeux. Il ne s'attendait pas à un aveu de la sorte. Et son aimé lui apprenait la chose avec une indifférence telle…

_ Je vais l'éviscérer, siffla Alexandre les mâchoires serrées.

Il se dirigeait déjà vers la porte, décidé à finir ce qu'il avait commencé. Cassandre n'avait pas assez payé son outrage, mais ce serait vite chose faite…

_ Ne te trouves-tu pas hypocrite Alexandre ?

L'interpellé s'arrêta aussitôt et se retourna. Il était très rare que son compagnon prononce son nom, et ce ton lui était presque inconnu. Héphaïstion avait cessé de crier, et ce n'était pas non plus par une voix particulièrement froide qu'il s'était adressé à lui. Au contraire, sa voix était presque chaude, mais c'était la moquerie sarcastique qui lui ôtait sa froideur. Le châtain laissait transparaitre dans cette phrase toute sa douleur, sa tristesse, sa résignation…

L'accusation était grave aux yeux du futur roi. Héphaïstion était en train de le comparer à ce misérable Cassandre qui l'avait insulté en le rabaissant au rang de courtisane. C'était aussi très révélateur quant à la vision que le châtain se faisait de sa relation avec son époux, ce qui déplaisait franchement à Alexandre.

_ Je n'ai rien en commun avec Cassandre, répliqua le futur roi d'une voix douce mais ferme.

Cette affirmation aurait dû mettre fin à ce qui relevait de l'hérésie aux yeux du blond, mais Héphaïstion ne voyait pas les choses de la même façon…

_ C'est vrai, puisque Cassandre n'a pas le pouvoir de ton père.

_ Développe ton idée, le défia Alexandre contrarié.

Le châtain ne se laissa pas impressionner par la froideur de son époux royal. Il était lui-même capable de bien pire…

_ Je ne suis que le prix que Philippe a exigé en échange de la survie d'Athènes. Ma vie, et par extension mon honneur, a payé pour empêcher que ma cité soit rasée et ses habitants exécutés. C'est ce que Cassandre n'a pas compris : il faut un chantage bien plus puissant qu'une simple transaction financière pour pouvoir décider de la vie d'une personne, pour en faire un simple objet, un esclave…

Alexandre eut l'image du cobra de sa mère, si tendre dans ses bons moments, mais toujours prêt à mordre. Héphaïstion était tout aussi sauvage en cet instant. Le prince le savait blessé, autant à travers ses yeux que ses mots, et ce fait ne le rendait que plus dangereux. Il redoutait l'attaque, parce qu'il craignait qu'elle ne le vise pas. Il était terrifié par l'idée que son aimé se mutile… Mais il ne laisserait pas ça arriver ! Il s'était promis de protéger le châtain, même de lui.

_ C'est faux Héphaïstion !s'écria Alexandre choqué. Tu n'es pas un esclave !

Le châtain repoussa cette rectification d'un mouvement las de la main. Il ne voulait même pas l'écouter. Les souvenirs qu'il remuait étaient bien trop douloureux, et pourtant il n'avait pas fini son réquisitoire… Le regard vide, dirigé vers la fenêtre, il acheva donc ses reproches à la tyrannie dont il était victime depuis la prise d'Athènes.

_ Et ensuite Philippe a profité de l'outrage qui était fait à mon père pour lui arracher non seulement sa dignité, mais aussi sa vie…

Le prince s'approchait en douceur, voyant son compagnon chanceler dangereusement. Le sourire narquois avait disparu maintenant. Il tremblait, mais pas de rage… Alexandre ne fut pas assez rapide pour rattraper son amant quand ses genoux le trahirent. L'Athénien s'effondra sur le marbre froid, sanglotant, vulnérable…

Le fils de Philippe se précipita sur son unique amour pour l'entourer de ses bras, mais ce ne fut pas une tâche aisée. Héphaïstion joutait, si bien qu'ils finirent allongés par terre pour cette lutte brouillonne.

_ Ne me touche pas !hurla l'Athénien.

_ Je ne te ferai jamais de mal Héphaïstion ! Jamais !

Mais les mots ne parvenaient pas au fils d'Amyntor qui gigotait toujours. Alexandre peinait à le maintenir plaqué au sol. S'il n'était pas dans cet état, fissuré et fragile, il savait qu'il n'y parviendrait pas.

_ Lâche-moi !se débattit violemment Héphaïstion.

Alexandre n'avait pas peur des cris de son amant. Bien que des gardes fassent régulièrement des rondes, personne n'interviendrait. Si c'était Héphaïstion qui réclamait de l'aide, il n'en obtiendrait pas contre le prince. Savoir cela terrifiait le blond qui s'efforçait à la modération avec le vin, de peur qu'un jour il en vienne à faire inconsciemment du mal à son compagnon.

Mais là n'était pas le problème. Il voulait juste calmer son bienaimé que ses mots maladroits avaient blessé. L'entreprise était vaine cependant. Il arrivait tout juste à le maintenir au sol, par un miracle invraisemblable, et ses mots ne l'atteignaient même plus…

Dans une tentative désespérée de le calmer, Alexandre voulut embrasser son aimé. Il n'obtint pas la réaction escomptée. Après s'être débattu férocement, l'Athénien le délogea en mordant violemment sa lèvre inférieure, lui soutirant quelques gouttes de sang. Le prince ne perdit pas sa patience et sa volonté pour autant. Il se savait en tort. C'était son incapacité à prouver son amour authentique à son époux qui l'avait mis dans cet état. Il était vraiment urgent qu'il trouve des preuves. L'insécurité de son amant le rongeait chaque jour un peu plus, l'amenait à nourrir une image dépréciée de sa personne…

Incapable de se dégager, les sanglots reprirent, secouant violemment Héphaïstion. Il n'avait pas conscience que c'était son compagnon qui le tenait. Sa conscience s'arrêtait à la douleur qui le brûlait, à la honte d'être si faible, de déshonorer son père. Pourquoi s'était-il abaissé à ces confessions ? Il ne s'en souvenait même plus… Le poids trop lourd qu'il avait sur le cœur sûrement…

Ce ne fut que des heures plus tard, quand le corps fut vidé de ses forces, qu'Alexandre s'autorisa à relâcher sa garde. Il prit le corps épuisé dans ses bras et le porta jusqu'au lit pour le placer sous les couvertures. Alors le blond se permit de caresser les mèches châtains, d'essuyer de son pouce la sueur qui avait coulé sur son front durant sa crise d'hystérie. Dans l'idée de le rafraichir, Alexandre exigea de l'eau fraiche et un linge propre à ses pages. Les hommes s'activèrent et peu après le prince passait le tissu frais sur le visage qu'il aimait tant, redécouvrant tendrement chaque courbe… Il alla jusqu'à la nuque, relevant les cheveux pour ne pas les mouiller, puis finit par éponger doucement la peau. Le blond ne voulait pas que la sensation l'incommode dans son sommeil qui serait déjà assez agité.

_ Je t'aime plus que tout Héphaïstion… Ne le comprendras-tu jamais ?


	13. Chapitre 13

Deux mois plus tard la situation était toujours aussi délicate. La crise d'Héphaïstion avait été relayée aux affaires dont il ne fallait pas parler. Alexandre avait bien essayé de ramener de le sujet, pour rassurer son aimé quant à l'affection qu'il lui portait. Ses cris restaient gravés dans sa mémoire, et ses larmes hantaient toujours ses nuits… Mais le châtain refusait catégoriquement d'en parler.

Dans l'intimité, les conjoints avaient découvert le plaisir partagé de la chair. Tout en restant d'une fidélité irréprochable, Alexandre avait beaucoup appris sur le sujet, de sorte à amener avec lui son aimé à l'extase à chaque fois. Le tout s'était fait en douceur, et le prince n'était pas peu fier de lui. Mais ce n'étaient en rien des preuves de son amour… Pas celles qu'attendait Héphaïstion à l'évidence…

La situation était d'ailleurs à double tranchants… Quand Héphaïstion prenait du plaisir dans ses bras, qu'il s'investissait un peu, la semaine suivante le prince avait le droit à une froide indifférence. Le châtain se punissait d'avoir reçu ce plaisir, mais en le faisant il blessait involontairement son époux. Alexandre ne savait plus comment lui faire comprendre qu'il n'y avait rien de mal dans ce qu'ils faisaient.

Leur formation poursuivait son cours. Leur professeur de lutte ne savait plus quoi leur enseignait, et leur demandait souvent d'aider les autres à progresser, mais Aristote les suivait toujours. Alexandre et Héphaïstion étaient devenus des hommes au discours parfait, avec lesquels le vieux penseur se plaisait à débattre. Quant à Philippe, fier des deux garçons, il leur confiait régulièrement des tâches éparses attenantes au pouvoir, pour leur donner une idée précise du rôle d'un roi. Jusque là, le roi borgne n'avait jamais regretté ce choix.

Ce soir justement Philippe n'était pas là. Alexandre avait la direction du royaume pour la semaine à venir, appuyé d'Héphaïstion qui modérait ses décisions hâtives et irréfléchies. Pour l'occasion, le fils du roi donnait un banquet avec ses amis les plus proches. Il ne fêtait rien de particulier, il voulait juste que son aimé soit choyé, même si pour cela il devait accepter que le privilège de le soigner reviendrait aux pages.

_ Me laisserais-tu te baiser l'intérieur des cuisses ?s'enquit le prince innocemment en se penchant sur l'épaule de son compagnon.

_ Non.

Le ton était froid, sans appel, définitif. Ça n'empêcha pas le futur roi de protester après un moment de surprise.

_ Mais les autres font bien pire autour de nous !objecta Alexandre.

_ Ce n'est pas une raison suffisante.

Le châtain parcourut de son regard désapprobateur la salle qui s'ébattait, avec des courtisanes ou des esclaves. Il frissonna de dégoût aux grognements d'animaux émis par Cassandre qui soulageait égoïstement ses besoins sur une jeune servante. Las de ce spectacle, il en revint à Alexandre qui le fixait toujours.

_ Tu es étrange en société dernièrement… Te ferais-je honte ?le questionna-t-il.

_ Non ! Je veux juste leur montrer que tu n'es pas mon passif, et donc qu'ils n'ont pas le droit de te dénigrer et encore moins de toucher tes fesses ! Ce corps est mon temple, pas le leur !

_ C'est vrai qu'en me baisant les cuisses le message est clair…, ironisa Héphaïstion.

_ Rien ne m'empêche d'allier l'utile à l'agréable…

Tout en parlant le futur roi caressait la cuisse ferme de son bienaimé, désirant l'amadouer, voire mieux l'enflammer… Le châtain ne le repoussa pas. En public ça ne se faisait pas…

_ Alors je peux ?

_ Non.

Alexandre grogna de frustration en se laissant tomber en arrière sur la large banquette qu'il partageait comme à son habitude avec Héphaïstion. L'Athénien eut un sourire amusé et s'allongea contre lui pour lui concéder un baiser. Grave erreur. Le prince décida de le retenir contre lui, l'enfermant dans ses bras. Le châtain gigota pour se dégager en douceur, mais tous ses mouvements attirèrent la fougue du blond par la friction qu'ils engendrèrent. Le fils de Philippe profita de la gêne de son aimé pour l'installer fermement sur son bassin, se retenant de frotter avec empressement son entrejambe à la virilité érigée qu'il devinait sous le tissu de la toge de son amant.

_ Alexandre !s'horrifia le châtain. Pas ici !

_ Ce rassemblement s'est transformé en orgie Héphaïstion, plaida le prince. Nous offenserions Dionysos en refusant de nous mêler aux autres ! Tu sais bien que mère m'a placé sous sa protection…

Le grognement de l'Athénien se perdit sur les lèvres du blond qui l'embrassa avec envie. Profitant de son étourdissement, il le fit basculer sous lui et descendit ses lèvres jusqu'à son bassin. En sentant des lèvres effleurer son sexe mis à nu, Héphaïstion sursauta et agrippa les boucles blondes, le remontant violemment Alexandre à hauteur de son visage. Le châtain restait conscient de leur entourage, et ce comportement était inqualifiable pour un prince. Les retombées pèseraient autant sur le fils de Philippe que sur lui.

_ Pas ça, siffla-t-il rageur.

_ Pourtant tu adores…, chantonna Alexandre espiègle.

_ Dans nos quartiers oui, ici non.

Le fils de Philippe ignora la remarque et repartit à l'assaut des lèvres qu'il aimait cartographier. Il n'en connaissait pas d'autres, mais il ne voulait pas non plus en découvrir d'autres. Pour lui ces ourlets resteraient les plus doux, les plus chauds, les plus accueillants. Plus que ça : ils étaient à lui…

Alexandre n'eut aucun mal à dégrafer les vêtements de son conjoint. C'était un geste qu'il répétait régulièrement. Cette fois, devant la salle de curieux dont certains s'intéressaient à eux, le prince eut la chance que son aimé emporté dans sa fièvre sensuelle lui retire aussi sa toge. Le blond avait la ferme intention de prouver à tous que dans leur couple était un tout, une unité équilibrée où l'un n'avait pas plus de pouvoir de décision que l'autre. Il voulait tout simplement mettre son aimé à sa hauteur, et pas plus bas. Peut-être qu'Héphaïstion y verrait une preuve de son amour inconditionnel… Il ne pouvait pas savoir avant d'avoir essayé.

Le protégé de Dionysos tâta la table jusqu'à retrouver son assiette, dans laquelle il trempa ses doigts. La viande grasse lui offrit la viscosité dont il avait besoin. Il préférait nettement les huiles pour préparer son amant à le recevoir, mais il n'en avait pas à disposition et n'avait pas la patience d'en réclamer puis de l'attendre, tout comme il ne voulait pas blesser son amant. Dans leurs quartiers c'était tout à fait différent. Depuis qu'Alexandre avait appris qu'il était d'usage de préparer une pénétration masculine, il avait toujours des huiles près d'eux…

Sans quitter les lèvres de son aimé, le prince prépara avec tendresse l'antre chaud qu'il chérissait depuis son mariage. La fréquence et le soin habituel qu'il mettait dans ce rituel lui permit de ne pas s'attarder trop et d'enfin communier avec son amant. Il patienta quelques secondes sans bouger, pour s'assurer que son amant ne souffrait pas. Vint ensuite la surprise, le choc, pour Héphaïstion, quand son compagnon le fit basculer à nouveau, l'installant fièrement sur ses hanches.

_ Alexandre !s'épouvanta le châtain. Mais à quoi joues-tu ?

_ Ce n'est pas la première fois…, susurra le prince en caressant son torse.

L'Athénien rougit, persuadé que dans la salle beaucoup avaient entendu cet aveu. Ils n'avaient pas besoin de connaître les dessous de leurs relations intimes ! Le châtain chercha à se dégager du corps de son compagnon. Il se sentait trop exposé, et beaucoup trop dominant. Cette affaire allait mal se terminer, il en était convaincu.

Mais pour une fois le prince refusa de céder. Il n'aimait pas forcer son amant, mais ce n'était pas là un abus de son corps. Le plaisir était là, il le sentait autant qu'il le voyait. Or Héphaïstion refusait d'acquérir publiquement ce qu'il avait déjà en privé…

Connaissant son amant sur le bout des doigts, Alexandre remua son bassin, le faisant perdre pied. Mais ce n'était pas suffisant, il avait toujours des réticences… Alors il alla plus loin, empoignant ses hanches divinement sculptées pour instaurer un mouvement de balancier qu'Héphaïstion ne tarda pas à poursuivre, seul.

Les yeux exorbités, toute la salle concentra sur son attention sur le couple. C'était l'orgie tout autour d'eux. Des couples s'ébattaient partout, ils ne détonnaient pas du tout. Le problème ne se situait pas là… Non, c'était de voir Alexandre qui désespérait des attentions de son consort, gémissant sans retenue, prêt à le supplier pour avoir un peu plus. Et ça ce n'était pas normal, pas de la part du roi… Alexandre était souvent le plus bruyant des deux… Ce soir-là il ne faisait que le confirmer.

Mais Héphaïstion ne s'en souciait pas. Il était loin de ses préoccupations désormais, pour le plus grand plaisir d'Alexandre. Leurs corps unis n'étaient que voluptés, c'était tout ce sur quoi ils étaient capables de se concentrer. Le rythme était lent, brûlant, mais envoutant.

Désireux d'obtenir un baiser, Alexandre se redressa en position assise pour atteindre les lèvres de son amant. La pression de ses lèvres n'étouffa pas entièrement la puissance de ses gémissements dont la salle était de plus en plus consciente.

_ Je t'aime toi…, susurra-t-il à l'oreille de son aimé.

Héphaïstion ne répondit pas, comme à son habitude. Alexandre aurait tant voulu qu'il le fasse, devant tous leurs amis en plus… Il avait besoin de ces mots, pour assoir la légitimité de leur union, pour se rassurer, pour se dire qu'il le rendait heureux… Mais le châtain taisait ces mots. Le fils de Philippe se demandait s'il pourrait en venir à préférer qu'il lui mente, juste pour les obtenir…

_ Héphaïstion, mon amour, cesse de me torturer…, l'implora le futur roi piteux.

Il ne parlait pas que de ses hanches étroites et délicates, mais aussi de ces mots qu'il gardait impitoyablement pour lui. Le prince brûlait d'un désir sans fin pour Héphaïstion, son jeune époux, et il ne pouvait l'assouvir si son compagnon ne partageait pas cette fougue.

Alors qu'il pressait amoureusement le corps de son aimé contre son abdomen, Alexandre aperçut Cleytos s'approcher à pas furibonds. Il avait certainement été informé de la situation. Mais le prince s'en moquait. Personne ne l'empêcherait de mener son amant à la jouissance, et il ne le soumettrait pas pour le bon plaisir des bien-pensants ! Le regard meurtrier qu'il apposa sur l'émissaire de son père le fit ralentir. Il y eut une hésitation de la part de l'ainé. Il ignorait la marche à suivre. Alexandre lui donna la solution par un regard d'une noirceur encore inconnue à l'assemblée. Il se sentait féroce, prêt au pire si quelqu'un s'avisait de contrarier ses ébats. Certains en diraient qu'Héphaïstion lui avait jeté un sort, d'autres préféreraient éviter sagement le sujet.

L'Athénien était resté indifférent à l'agitation dans la salle, esclave des plaisirs d'Aphrodite. Sa pudeur n'était plus, aussi il posa ses mains sur les épaules princières pour les repousser, forçant Alexandre à s'allonger sur la banquette. Un sourire amusé aux lèvres, le blond offrit ses mains à son amant, qui entremêla par automatisme ses doigts à ceux du prince, bloquant ses mains au dessus de sa tête. Le fils de Philippe ne pouvait espérer plus belle démonstration de sa soumission à Héphaïstion. Le mieux c'était qu'il avait la complicité de son aimé pour y arriver, et que ce dernier ne s'en rendait pas compte.

Alexandre se laissa donc faire, appréciant les mouvements de son aimé qui accéléraient, ses yeux ancrés dans les siens, son souffle haché. Bien vite les gémissements du prince se rapprochèrent, et ce fut un cri qui déchira la salle lorsque la jouissance le submergea, emportant son amant avec lui.

Tremblant de son émoi récent, Héphaïstion s'écroula sur le torse de son conjoint. Le prince, bien qu'encore très lointain, l'emprisonna dans ses bras, se retirant délicatement malgré ses geignements, et caressa amoureusement son dos. Il fit verser une pluie de baisers sur son épaule nue alors que le souffle de l'Athénien se calmait et les curieux se dispersaient pour ne pas avoir à s'expliquer. Le prince eut un sourire attendrit en s'apercevant que son aimé s'était tout simplement assoupi. Ce n'était pas rare après leurs étreintes, mais il s'en émerveillait toujours.

Alexandre rencontra le regard dur de Cassandre et y répondit par un sourire triomphant. Il savait qu'il avait gâché son plaisir, et même si c'était puéril de sa part il s'en réjouissait. Le futur roi connaissait le désir du brun pour son amant, et il n'avait pas oublié sa proposition honteuse, indécente, abjecte…

_ Apportez-nous une couverture, exigea sèchement le fils de Philippe.

Les servants s'agitèrent aussitôt pour satisfaire le futur roi. L'air se rafraichissant, il ne voulait pas risquer que son aimé prenne froid. La couverture arriva rapidement, permettant au prince de dissimuler son corps encore emmêlé à celui de son amant. Il aurait put regagner leurs appartements, et peut-être même proposer une seconde partie à leurs ébats, mais voulait le choyer encore un peu, même chastement. Il savait qu'Héphaïstion serait distant dès son réveil et pour la semaine suivante. Sauf s'il répertoriait ces ébats publics dans une preuve d'amour… Alexandre n'y croyait guère. Bien qu'important en société, ce geste n'avait pas de réelle noblesse. Il devrait trouver mieux, et il commençait de suite à y réfléchir. Avec sa muse dans les bras, les idées ne manquaient pas… Mais toujours aucune preuve matérielle… Il pouvait toujours prier Aphrodite pour dédoubler son cœur dans une pierre précieuse, et Héphaïstion devrait se rendre à l'évidence puisqu'elle ne rayonnerait qu'en sa présence…


	14. Chapitre 14

Avec la mort du roi borgne, le peuple s'était révolté. Alexandre entrait difficilement en fonction, soutenu par Héphaïstion et les généraux de son père. Le nouveau roi ne savait pas par où commencer. Chaque journée était une épreuve de plus. Il n'avait même pas le temps de pleurer son père. A chaque heure les nouvelles rapportées étaient mauvaises. Arriva la pire de tous : Athènes se rebellait.

La nouvelle avait été très mal accueillie au palais. Tous avaient connaissance du pacte qui unissait Athènes au royaume. Héphaïstion en était le pilier. Philotas faillit être exécuté en proposant de faire du roi-consort un exemple en le tuant sur la place publique, pour montrer aux Athéniens ce qui les attendaient s'ils restaient insubordonnés. Alexandre avait cru à une mauvaise plaisanterie. Comment pouvait-il seulement envisager tuer son aimé ? C'était ridicule.

Alors il fallait trouver une autre solution. Héphaïstion offrit de se rendre lui-même sur place pour essayer de ramener ses condisciples à la raison. Le roi refusa catégoriquement. La rébellion était un affront au sacrifice d'Héphaïstion, une insulte qui ne resterait pas impunie. Et puis envoyer son compagnon là-bas, seul, c'était prendre le risque de le voir tué par les contestataires, ou retenu sur place.

Alexandre, nouvellement roi, préféra donc aller sur place, accompagné d'un régiment. Le châtain insista pour venir, mais le roi argua qu'il serait plus utile au palais pour donner les directives en son absence, et alla jusqu'à le menacer de le faire enfermer s'il n'obéissait pas. Le blond ne le voulait pas sur place. Athènes le terrifiait, non pas pour sa puissance militaire mais pour ce qu'elle représentait pour son compagnon.

Le roi divisa donc ses meilleurs hommes en deux groupes. L'un resta appuyer Héphaïstion à Pella, où siégeait le pouvoir dans les mains de son aimé plus que compétent, l'autre l'accompagna visite la ville rebelle. Le trajet ne fut pas difficile ou particulièrement long, mais Alexandre l'endura comme une véritable épreuve. Etre loin de son compagnon, privé de sa vue, de sa voix et de ses nouvelles le rongeait. Il voulait rentrer au plus vite, malgré les devoirs qu'il devrait reprendre sous sa charge à l'instant où il regagnerait Pella.

Enfin les murailles de la ville se dressèrent devant Alexandre et son armée. Des contestataires les privaient d'accès à la cité, mais l'armée réduisit rapidement les forcenés au silence. Ils n'avaient pas les moyens de leurs ambitions… La résistance du général Amyntor appartenait au passé…

Encerclée, la cité se calma alors que le roi se rendait sur la place publique, les traits résolument durs. Il fixa des visages au hasard, voulant s'imprégner de cette ville dans laquelle son aimé avait vu le jour espérant pouvoir le déchiffrer à travers elle. Mais tout n'était que bêtise ici… C'était très loin de son amant sage et posé.

_ Athènes, cité ingrate !les interpella Alexandre furieux. Avez-vous déjà oublié le général Amyntor, et la dévotion qu'il vous portait ? Avez-vous oublié son sacrifice ? Cet homme valeureux a donné ce qu'il avait de plus cher pour offrir à cette cité une bienheureuse prospérité ! Chaque jour que vous passez à folâtrer avec insouciance, un autre le passe enchainé pour vous, pour vos plaisirs frivoles ! Et voilà comment vous le remercier ? Avez-vous oublié Héphaïstion ? Avez-vous oublié sa bonté et sa générosité ? Il n'a pas tergiversé quand il a fallu vous sauvez, lâches Athéniens ! Et vous salissez son sacrifice par votre avidité ! Vous n'avez pas eu à souffrir le prix de votre quiétude, et pourtant vous la méprisez…

Nombreux furent ceux qui baissèrent la tête, honteux. Evidemment, ils ne pouvaient pas oublier Héphaïstion maintenant que le roi l'évoquait. Ils s'en souvenaient qui courrait dans les rues pour prévenir son père qu'il était l'heure de dîner, étincelant l'intelligence et l'innocence… C'était ainsi qu'il était resté figé dans l'esprit des Athéniens. Un garçonnet que tous chérissaient beaucoup… et qui leur avait effectivement été arraché pour la paix…

_ Vous mériteriez que cette cité soit réduite en cendres, cracha le roi. Vous êtes la honte de la Grèce toute entière.

Deux ou trois hommes eurent l'audace de s'en offusquer. Alexandre songea à les faire exécuter, mais il avait les mains liées. Et s'il s'agissait de connaissances d'Héphaïstion ? De personnes qu'il avait chéries ? Non, il ne pouvait pas prendre ce risque… et pourtant ça lui coûtait…

_ Qu'on emmène tous les hommes de la cité. Quelques mois de travaux forcés leur feront le plus grand bien, décréta le roi.

Ses hommes obéirent dans la seconde, malgré les contestations diverses. Les Athéniens orgueilleux ne faisaient pas le poids face à l'armée sur entrainée. La foule se dispersa rapidement, chacun devant adapter son quotidien aux conséquences de leur insubordination.

En quête de réconfort, Alexandre se fit indiquer la maison d'Amyntor. Personne ne l'avait occupée depuis leur départ, et il s'autorisa une visite, seul. L'endroit n'était plus entretenu, menaçait même de s'écrouler, mais il avait gardé son âme. Le roi s'imaginait parfaitement son compagnon se déplacer en ces lieux, avec son père, et sa nourrice.

Ses pas hasardeux le guidèrent vers une petite chambre. La pièce était très modeste, avec un petit lit, une multitude d'ouvrages et un coffre poussiéreux. Alexandre s'intéressa d'abord au lit, respirant le linge en quête d'une odeur. Mais son amant était parti depuis si longtemps que son parfum, qui avait au fil des années légèrement changé, n'avait pas su survivre dans le tissu. Il aurait tant donné pour avoir son aimé dans ses bras en cet instant. Le manque était trop lourd à porter…

Déçu, le roi se dirigea vers la malle, et n'y trouva qu'une couverture épaisse. Il s'agissait d'un ouvrage magnifique, dans un bleu profond. Le blond devina qu'il tenait dans les mains l'ouvrage que la mère d'Héphaïstion lui avait destiné, avant que le destin ne l'arrache à lui. Il comprit que si la précieuse relique était là, c'était parce que son époux n'avait jamais pensé qu'il resterait à Pella… Cette idée lui brisa le cœur. Le châtain ne le connaissait pas encore qu'il le fuyait déjà…

Repliant soigneusement ce trésor qu'il avait l'intention de rapporter avec lui, le roi attrapa un ouvrage au hasard et s'installa sur le lit pour le dérouler. Il commençait à lire lorsqu'un bruit attira son attention sur la petite encoche qui donnait sur le jardin extérieur. Ce fut à cet instant qu'il l'aperçut. L'arbre dont lui avait parlé Héphaïstion…

Dévoré par la curiosité et l'excitation de sa découverte, le roi se précipita dehors. Son cœur s'affola lorsqu'il fut au pied de l'arbre majestueux. Il pouvait presque entendre le rire de son compagnon quand ils étaient enfants. Mais ce n'était que son imagination… c'était le manque qui le ramenait à ce souvenir pour le placer dans ce contexte.

Conscient qu'il accédait à un lieu cher à Héphaïstion, le roi était tout tremblant d'émoi. Peut-être tenait-il là la preuve ultime de son amour pour son conjoint. Il ne savait pas encore comment elle pouvait se matérialiser, mais il espérait la trouver là, alors il grimpa agilement dans l'arbre. Les branches formaient un nid, tout comme l'arbre qui avait abrité la première vraie nuit tendre qu'ils avaient partagée. Il comprenait parfaitement la tendresse de son bienaimé pour ces repères surélevés. Son absence se fit plus douloureuse encore lorsque Alexandre se coucha, essayant de se mettre dans le contexte qu'avait connu son compagnon, des années plus tôt, avant même de le rencontrer… Le roi aurait aimé avoir son Athénien dans ses bras pour partager cet instant…

Quand tout ça serait finit, il se promit de ramener son aimé à cet arbre qui abrita leur premier baiser. Et pourquoi pas prendre la journée pour marcher jusqu'au second arbre où ils avaient dormi juste après ? Ne seraient-ce pas enfin les preuves de son amour qu'il attendait depuis si longtemps ?

Alexandre chercha ensuite des inscriptions qu'aurait pu laisser Héphaïstion enfant dans le bois, mais n'en trouva aucune. Son père lui avait certainement appris à respecter la nature… Ou alors était-ce spontané ? Le roi s'en voulut d'avoir à profaner l'ancien sanctuaire de son amant. Il avait besoin de lui extorquer une pousse, qu'il ramènerait avec la couverture afin de la replanter à Pella. Héphaïstion aurait ainsi une partie de sa terre natale près de lui. L'arbre serait long à pousser, mais il ferait un bien beau mémorial pour son père à défaut de lui offrir un temple pour se reposer.

Se sentant en sécurité dans ce perchoir, le roi ne tarda pas à s'assoupir. Il ne risquait rien là, personne ne viendrait le chercher. Il ne s'était jamais senti aussi proche d'Héphaïstion. Il ne manquerait que la chaleur de son corps blotti contre le sien pour que le roi puisse goûter au plaisir de l'éther…


	15. Chapitre 15

La répression s'était faite dans le sang, mais c'était enfin fini. Le pouvoir d'Alexandre était légitimé, souvent grâce à Héphaïstion dont la beauté et la sagesse avait charmé plus d'un chef contestataire. Enfin… Héphaïstion s'était imposé sur tous les plans. Le travail n'avait pas manqué, les protestations non plus, alors parfois la patience se faisait rare… et certains s'étaient fait peur… Le nouveau roi savait qu'il ne fallait pas énerver son compagnon, parce que personne n'avait le dessus sur lui, personne… Beaucoup d'audacieux avaient laissé la vie. Cleytos avait désapprouvé au début, mais ce n'était pas vraiment son point fort les négociations sans fin, alors il l'avait appuyé avec un grand zèle après un temps.

Maintenant le royaume était apaisé, souvent sous le joug d'une punition. Alexandre avait retrouvé avec plaisir Pella, son palais, mais surtout Héphaïstion. Le châtain avait changé durant son absence. Il avait gagné en sévérité, et le roi avait réalisé trop tard qu'il lui avait délaissé l'intégralité d'une tâche bien lourde en se rendant seul à Athènes. Le fils d'Amyntor avait du doublement lutter, contre les contestataires et contre les généraux qui étaient censés l'aider mais l'avait souvent réprouvé, plutôt violemment.

La visite d'Athènes avait donné beaucoup à réfléchir à Alexandre. Le roi avait remit en question beaucoup de ses décisions et jeté un regard tout à fait nouveau sur sa vie passée. L'âge d'or de l'enfance insouciante était fini, désormais il devait faire face à ses décisions. Il ne pouvait plus se préoccuper uniquement d'Héphaïstion, et même si ce fait lui était atrocement douloureux, il savait qu'il devait agir au plus vite. C'était sa dernière chance pour gagner le cœur de son compagnon… S'il n'y parvenait pas il devrait tout de même gérer ce royaume, avec tant de citoyens qui avaient besoin de lui…

Nerveux, Alexandre prépara ce grand jour sans pour autant négliger son titre de roi. Combiner les deux n'était pas simple, mais il était déterminé. Aussi, après moult recherches et menaces, il put enfin convoquer les citoyens qui peuplaient Pella pour faire une grande annonce. Olympias elle-même fit le déplacement, se postant à la droite du roi, près d'Héphaïstion. La foule était parcourue d'une agitation nerveuse, ne sachant pas vraiment ce que le roi pouvait vouloir leur apprendre. Les derniers temps avaient été durs, ils redoutaient le pire.

Mais le roi, et son sourire avenant mais fatigué, ramenèrent vite le silence. Il embrassa la foule d'un regard distrait, lointain, et pivota pour caresser la joue de son compagnon. Il lui manquait tellement. Héphaïstion ne lui avait pas beaucoup parlé autrement que pour la politique depuis son retour. Le blond s'en inquiétait beaucoup. Même leurs moments de tendresse s'était raréfiés dernièrement, soit par manque de temps, soit parce qu'ils étaient écrasés par la fatigue. Alexandre n'avait même pas eu le temps de refaire avec lui cette promenade qui les avait menés à échanger leur premier baiser… il ne lui avait même pas remis sa couverture de nourrisson…

Un geste du fils de Philippe incita son compagnon à avancer un peu, pour se mettre à sa hauteur. Héphaïstion ne voyait pas ce qu'il voulait, mais il était son second en plus d'être son époux, alors il ne pouvait pas se permettre de se rebiffer. Troublé, il parcourut la foule d'un regard peu intéressé, voulant juste échapper aux yeux perçants d'Alexandre qui s'était mis face à lui.

_ Je t'aime Héphaïstion, commença le blond assez maladroitement. Je t'aime et je n'ai pas peur de le dire devant tout le monde. Tu es celui que je veux tout près de moi durant les batailles, c'est toi que je rechercherai dans l'ivresse des victoires, c'est vers toi que je me dirigerai dans la peine pour chercher du réconfort.

Le châtain, proie de tous les regards, gardait obstinément les yeux rivés au sol. Froid, indifférent, gêné… Alexandre ne savait pas quel mot convenait le mieux pour le décrire. Il n'arrivait pas à sentir ce qui l'habitait en cet instant. Cette opacité l'inquiétait, mais il se devait d'aller jusqu'au bout désormais. Faire les choses à moitié ne rimerait à rien à ce stade.

_ Et c'est parce que je t'aime que je veux que tu sois avec moi par choix, que tu te tiennes à mes côtés parce que c'est ton cœur qui te le dicte, pas ton devoir.

Le roi chercha des yeux Ptolémée, qui comprit le signal et lui porta un parchemin enroulé. Il était de tous le moins hostile à Héphaïstion et s'était énormément investi dans la recherche du document. Philippe avait conservé le parchemin précieusement, loin de tous les autres, mais rien n'échappait à Ptolémée…

_ C'est le contrat que nos pères ont rédigé, lui expliqua Alexandre en lui présentant le parchemin.

Les yeux d'Héphaïstion s'agrandirent sous le choc. Tout le monde avait connaissance de ce contrat, mais de là à l'exhiber publiquement ! Devait-il se sentir outragé, une fois encore ? Il l'ignorait à vrai dire. La surprise était trop forte, et avoir le document en question dans les mains le paralysa. Il reconnut sans peine l'écriture hésitante de son père, et les closes qui lui avaient été imposées et fréquemment rappelées.

Lui adressant un sourire rempli de tendresse, Alexandre récupéra le document dans les mains de son époux et s'approcha du grand flambeau qu'il avait fait allumer. Le roi ne marqua pas la moindre hésitation, immolant le document. Cette décision était venue après une longue réflexion, et il espérait de tout cœur qu'il ne la regretterait pas.

_ Alexandre…, expira Héphaïstion de plus en plus choqué.

Le fils de Philippe regarda le papyrus s'embraser jusqu'à n'être plus que cendres volatiles et invalides. Il avait l'impression qu'on venait de lui arracher son air, de retirer ce poids rassurant dont il était irrévocablement dépendant. Une sensation de panique s'empara de lui, pourtant il s'obligea à la repousser alors qu'il se retournait vers son amant. Cherchant ces chaines rassurantes qui avaient si longtemps brisés le châtain, il enlaça celui qui n'était plus son époux.

Ce dernier resta immobile, non pas pour le rejeter mais parce qu'il peinait à comprendre ce qui se passait. Héphaïstion ne saisissait pas la visée du roi par cette immolation. L'avait-il répudié ? Alors pourquoi cette étreinte ? Etait-ce une déclaration de guerre à Athènes ? Quel parti devrait-il adopter alors ?

Alexandre respira profondément l'odeur qu'il chérissait tant et se fit violence pour séparer son corps de celui de son aimé.

_ Je te laisse le choix mon aimé. Tu es libre de partir si le cœur t'en dis, plus rien ne te rattache à moi… Ou alors tu peux rester à mes côtés, m'épouser de plein gré et faire de moi le plus comblé des hommes en régnant avec moi sur ce royaume qui a besoin de ta raison pour tempérer ma fougue…

La foule retint son souffle à ces mots. C'était pour le moins inattendu, et tous attendaient une réaction de l'ancien compagnon du roi avec appréhension. L'amour que le roi lui portait leur était bien connu, et ils avaient beaucoup à craindre d'un refus.

Le châtain eut le plus grand mal à réaliser que ses chaines venaient de se briser, de se consumer dans le feu. Il avait vécu plus de la moitié de sa vie avec, si bien qu'il ne savait plus ce que c'était de vivre en homme libre… Il était hébété sans ses repères, toujours un peu stupéfait, et son vertige gagnait en ampleur à mesure qu'il réalisait ce qui arrivait. Le peuple attendait, pendue à ses lèvres et parfaitement silencieuse pour ne pas risquer de manquer un mot, mais rien n'arrivait.

Finalement le fils d'Amyntor bougea. Le roi avait prié pour le voir rejoindre ses bras, mais il en fut tout autre. Au contraire, Héphaïstion s'éloigna de lui d'un pas un peu hasardeux. La foule s'écarta à son passage, et très vite il ne fut plus visible. Il partait, n'emportant avec lui que les vêtements qu'il avait sur le dos…

Les citoyens rassemblés reportèrent leur regard sur le roi qui restait immobile, lui criant en silence de faire quelque chose, de le retenir. Evidemment, le peuple avait une certaine affection pour Héphaïstion, l'enfant si mignon, puis l'adolescent serviable, et enfin l'homme d'honneur. Ils l'avaient adopté depuis bien longtemps. Sa perte les endeuillait. Mais leur douleur n'était rien face à celle du roi.

Sur l'estrade, les hommes importants commençaient à s'agiter, à réagir. Tous s'offensèrent de voir Héphaïstion rejeter ainsi le roi, publiquement qui plus est. Eux qui n'avaient jamais particulièrement chéri le châtain en profitaient pour être intransigeants.

_ Il devrait être exécuté pour autre trahison !s'exclama Cleytos.

_ Non, c'est son droit…, répondit mollement le roi.

_ Il t'a répudié !

_ Je sais…, déglutit douloureusement Alexandre.

Alexandre ne comprenait pas son erreur. Avait-il donné une preuve de son abandon en libérant Héphaïstion ? Il se maudissait de sa propre bêtise. Il avait laissé partir l'homme de sa vie, celui qui donnait une valeur aux épreuves traversées… Et maintenant, qu'allait-il faire ? Comment allait-il faire ?

_ Je vais lui montrer moi…, grommela Cleytos en avançant pour le suivre.

_ Non !décréta le roi d'une voix ferme. Tu ne lui feras rien. Si tu essaies, tu seras jugé pour haute trahison envers ton roi. Il en sera de même pour chacun d'entre vous.

Ce fut la seule réaction franche que le fils de Philippe eut. Ses généraux grouillaient déjà derrière lui, s'impatientant tels des chiens avant une chasse prometteuse. Le regard glacé de la reine ne les encouragea pas à se modérer.

_ Détruis Athènes Alexandre. Cette cité t'a défié par trois fois !dénonça Philotas.

Le blond n'avait pas la moindre intention de donner suite à cette requête ridicule. Comme si il allait détruire le berceau de son amant… C'était certainement là-bas qu'il s'était réfugié, chez lui… Alexandre l'avait privé de ce bonheur la dernière fois qu'une occasion s'était présentée… Décidemment, il avait eu faux sur toute la ligne…

Sans prendre la moindre décision, le roi brisé regagna ses quartiers désormais dramatiquement vides. Rien ne serait comme avant désormais que son compagnon de toujours l'avait quitté. C'était son droit, évidemment, et il lui souhaitait tout le bonheur qu'il était possible d'avoir. Mais le roi était bien moins optimiste quant à son propre avenir.

Sa mère ne fut pas longue à le rejoindre, ses yeux déjà baignés de larmes. Elle se jeta sur lui et le serra dans ses bras de toutes ses forces. Mais c'était inutile, il était déjà bien loin… Il était sur les pas d'Héphaïstion, à prier pour qu'il ne lui arrive rien, que personne ne s'en prenne à lui. Il hésitait à envoyer quelqu'un veiller sur lui de loin d'ailleurs… Mais ce serait trahir son serment.

_ Tu as bien fait Alexandre…, lui assura sa mère.

Cette phrase fit éclater la bulle de pensées d'Alexandre, le ramenant brutalement à la violente réalité. Héphaïstion était parti… définitivement… Et lui il allait devoir vivre seul, sans lui…

_ Je ne voulais pas le perdre !sanglota le roi.

_ Tu ne l'as jamais eu mon fils, et tu ne l'aurais jamais eu en sa condition d'esclave.

Cette constatation ne fut d'aucune consolation pour son fils. Tous ses rêves venaient de s'effondrer. Un gouffre s'était ouvert sous ses pieds… Tous ces efforts, ces aspirations… Et maintenant que lui restait-il ? Un vide sans fin, une pousse d'arbre qu'il n'était même pas certain de voir grandir, une couverture d'enfant et quelques souvenirs épars vaguement heureux…

Le royaume venait de perdre son roi.

FIN


	16. Epilogue

**NA : Alors d'abord merci pour les reviews. **

**Je sais que beaucoup ont été déçues par la fin de cette fiction. A vrai dire moi-même j'ai longtemps hésité sur le final entre la logique : Héphaïstion libéré s'en va; et le coeur : il reste pour Alexandre; et je me suis finalement décidée pour cet épilogue. **

**Je précise que cette histoire est donc à fins multiples. Pour celles qui optent pour la logique, il suffit de s'arrêter au dernier chapitre, pour les autres d'aller explorer la suite.**

**Deux bonus sont également à venir. **

**Un merci tout particulier à Sissi1789 et violetsuki dont l'enthousiasme m'a fait chaud au coeur, mais aussi plus généralement à toutes les personnes qui ont eu la gentillesse de me laisser une review. ****Merci **

* * *

Epilogue

Le palais était en deuil. Pour le moment la nouvelle était enfermée en ces lieux riches, mais combien de temps restait-il avant que le peuple apprenne la mort du roi et se soulève ? Qui irait endiguer le phénomène quand il se produirait ? Il n'avait pas d'héritier pour prendre la relève…

Alexandre n'était pas mort. Mais il ne vivait plus. C'était un phénomène troublant pour bon nombre de ses proches. Les garçons qui avaient partagé son enfance, désormais hommes faits, devinaient un début de réponse, mais le reste du palais était dans l'incompréhension la plus totale. Seule la reine comprenait la douleur de son fils et agissait en conséquent.

Alexandre n'était pas mort, il était veuf. Pour lui ça revenait au même.

Un jour de plus de solitude en attendant qu'Hadès vienne le chercher. Pourquoi tardait-il tant ? Le roi n'arrivait pas à le savoir. C'était de la cruauté gratuite… Et sa mère qui le gardait enfermé dans ses quartiers… ces quartiers où il avait vu grandir Héphaïstion avec lequel il avait partagé tant de nuits et d'étreintes… La reine faisait tout pour empêcher son fils d'abréger sa vie. Ses armes lui avaient été confisquées, des gardes lui ôtaient l'accès au balcon, surveillaient l'entrée de sa chambre, et le forçaient à boire. C'était tout ce qu'ils pouvaient faire. Alexandre ne supportait plus la moindre nourriture. Même quand la force s'y mêlait, son estomac refusait les subsistances.

Le roi déchu soupira lourdement, péniblement. Il savait qu'un homme ne pouvait pas survivre éternellement sans manger quoi que ce soit. Boire le forçait à survivre encore un peu, mais Hadès finirait par s'occuper de lui… Il restait à savoir quand. Alexandre savait qu'on pouvait affamer une personne durant à peine moins de trois mois pour lui arracher la vie lentement et douloureusement. Il ne mangeait plus depuis le départ de son aimé, un mois et la moitié d'un autre plus tôt. Il lui fallait être patient, la moitié du chemin était faite.

Le blond fort terne était indifférent à la pluie qui se déversait sur la ville, comme autant de larmes tombées des yeux divins témoins de sa douleur. La vie avait ralentie dehors. Dans la pénombre imposée par les lourds nuages, une silhouette fine se fondait dans la masse indifférenciée. Sa cape était sombre, ne se détachant pas de l'horizon, et la capuche rabattue sur son visage cachait son identité. La mort peut-être, venue cueillir le roi à l'aube de sa vie mais vieilli de bien trop de peines.

Personne n'osa arrêter le spectre durant sa progression dans le palais. Malgré l'absence de pluie, il gardait sa capuche pour masquer son visage. Il était déjà source d'effroi sans se découvrir, alors il n'envisageait même pas de se dévoiler.

Le fantôme ne rencontra pas de résistance jusqu'au moment où il posa ses mains irréelles sur les portes le séparant des quartiers du roi, dans l'intention évidente d'y pénétrer. Le fer des gardes qui surveillaient les lieux barrèrent sa poitrine froide. Sans relever la tête, l'entité porta sa main droite dans les replis de sa cape sombre et en tira un poignard finement ouvragé qu'il pressa contre la gorge de l'homme qui lui faisait barrage. Avec un hoquet horrifié, son obstacle s'écarta, laissant entrer le spectre dans la chambre du roi qu'il ne tarda pas à repérer, affalé sur une banquette, le regard vide.

Alexandre ne s'émut pas de voir Hadès, ou un quelconque émissaire, venir le chercher. Depuis le temps qu'il l'attendait. Ce n'était que la libération pour laquelle il avait prié. Ses suppliques avaient été entendues.

_ Sortez, exigea-t-il en se retournant vers les gardes.

_ Mais…

_ Sortez !répéta le roi d'une voix nettement plus forte.

Les gardes déguerpirent, passant le plus loin possible du spectre. Le fils de Philippe lui tourna le dos sans crainte et alla s'installer sur son lit, pressant l'oreiller que se réservait autrefois son amant, nostalgique. Le roi n'accorda pas la moindre attention à son visiteur, même lorsqu'une flaque de tissu échoua sur le sol, très vite suivie de l'arme à la lame froide dont le métal engendra un bruit qui parut assourdissant dans ce silence pesant.

Allongé sur le dos, la joue et la main gauche contre l'oreiller presque vide d'odeur, le roi ignorait la présence de ce visiteur étrange. Il n'y avait plus rien à perdre à ses yeux. Sa mère dirigeait laborieusement ce royaume dont il ne voulait plus, et le plus grand cadeau qu'il pouvait lui faire serait bien de permettre de mettre un nouveau roi à la place…

Le fantôme ne s'émut nullement de l'indifférence du blond. Ce n'était certainement pas ça qui allait l'arrêter. Il en avait vu d'autres, des types qui pleurnichaient pour échapper à leur sort. Ça ne l'avait jamais empêché de faire ce qu'il avait à faire. Si tout le monde commençait à manquer à ses attributions, où irait le monde ?

Ce fut à peine si Alexandre sursauta lorsque le spectre s'avança jusqu'à le toucher. Une chair froide et dure encadra les cuisses du roi. Ce froid contamina rapidement le reste de son corps. Comme il ne se passait toujours rien, après une dizaine de minutes, le roi brisé consentit enfin à relever la tête. Le blond sursauta violemment, ne parvenant pas pour autant à dégager l'être qui s'était installé sur ses genoux.

_ Héphaïstion !hoqueta Alexandre.

Etait-ce la mort qui avait prit son visage pour rendre son dernier voyage moins pénible ? Ou alors plus cruel… Pourquoi lui remettre sous le nez quand il hantait déjà ses pensées ? N'était-il pas déjà assez torturé ?

_ Alexandre, sourit en retour celui qui n'avait finalement rien du spectre.

Le roi, incrédule, plaqua avec une force mal contenue ses mains sur les joues, les épaules, la nuque, les bras, de l'être face à lui. Il le palpait pour ne pas être dupé, pour s'assurer que cet individu venu d'un autre monde était vaporeux, comme il se devait de l'être. Sauf qu'il était des plus solides…

_ Mais… mais… Enfin… je ne comprends pas…

_ Je te suis revenu Alexandre. J'ai retrouvé ma route, et elle m'a conduit auprès de toi…

Le blond n'arrivait pas à y croire… et pourtant, ces yeux bleus… il n'y avait pas deux paires comme ces prunelles dans tout le royaume ! Il n'y avait pas un seul visage aussi envoutant, pas une seule chevelure aussi soyeuse, pas une peau plus douce… Cet individu ne pouvait être qu'Héphaïstion…

Mais alors pourquoi était-il si froid ? Revenait-il du royaume d'Hadès pour l'y amener avec lui ? Il s'y rendrait avec plaisir, pour peu qu'il puisse tenir sa main durant le trajet…

_ Mais tu es gelé…

_ Alexandre, gloussa le châtain. Dehors le ciel déverse des flots dignes de Poséidon, et le vent est froid comme ceux d'hiver. Je ne peux pas être chaud après avoir marché sous cette tempête.

La lueur malicieuse qui brillait dans les yeux de son aimé réchauffa le cœur d'Alexandre tout autant que l'entendre lui dire qu'il avait affronté les intempéries pour revenir dans ses bras. D'ailleurs le voyageur tant attendu était trempée, bien que délesté de sa cape. S'il y avait bien une chose que le fils de Philippe refusait, c'était de laisser celui qui faisait battre son cœur prendre froid. Quel fou il serait s'il prenait le risque de le perdre juste après l'avoir retrouvé…

_ Je vais te réchauffer, se dévoua tendrement le roi.

Héphaïstion ne broncha pas quand son ancien compagnon défit les attaches qui retenaient son unique vêtement, qu'il lui retira assez vite après. Il n'y avait pas de désir de se vautrer dans la dépravation, à peine son aimé retrouvé, chez le blond. Il voulait juste prendre soin de lui. Pour y parvenir, il l'essuya tendrement avec un drap léger, qu'il envoya ensuite au loin pour l'enrouler avec lui dans une épaisse couverture. Une fois l'affranchi confortablement installé contre le torse du roi, ce dernier le frictionna avec amour pour lui communiquer encore plus de chaleur. Bien que le désir le dévore, il n'osait pas déposer ses lèvres sur cet être pour lequel il se damnerait volontiers, et plusieurs fois…

_ Tu m'as manqué…

Les regards se croisèrent et s'accrochèrent pour ne plus se lâcher. Dans la profondeur azurée de ceux d'Héphaïstion, le roi pouvait lire toute sa sincérité.

_ Alors pourquoi es-tu parti mon tendre Héphaïstion, pourquoi m'as-tu abandonné ?

Alexandre s'en voulut de ne savoir contenir sa douleur à l'instant où ses paroles franchir ses lèvres. Il ne voulait pas faire culpabiliser son amant, le poussant ainsi vers les portes de la ville. Héphaïstion était revenu, pour lui, et il lui avait manqué… Il aurait dû s'en contenter, et oublier cette fâcheuse période, mais il en était incapable. Le roi avait besoin de comprendre, pour éviter que la situation se reproduise.

_ Comment aurais-je pu te répondre sincèrement que je voulais rester à tes côtés jusqu'à ma mort sans connaître une autre façon de vivre ?

Le roi fut bien obligé d'admettre qu'il y avait une certaine logique dans cette réflexion. Elle pouvait même être rassurante dans un certain sens… Si Héphaïstion avait expérimenté la vie sans lui, et qu'il lui était quand même revenu, alors le roi pouvait penser que c'était pour de bon… Il ferait tout ce qui était en son pouvoir pour que ce soit le cas.

Mais à cet instant Alexandre voulait juste profiter. Il n'y avait pas de mal à cela… Son aimé était paisible dans ses bras, son regard accroché au sien. Le blond en avait tant rêvé… Sa main droite migra naturellement vers la joue lisse qui se réchauffait sous son toucher.

Le châtain soupira d'aise et tenta de se redresser, juste pour changer de position, mais le blond le plaqua aussitôt contre lui. Ce simple mouvement l'avait terrifié. Il avait été incapable de se contrôler, il avait bien trop peur de perdre Héphaïstion. Son ancien compagnon tenta de le rassurer par de douces caresses sur le visage, devinant ce qui n'allait pas, mais rien n'y fit. Sa prise était toujours aussi ferme, il était enfermé dans ses bras.

_ Promet-moi que tu resteras à mes côtés à l'avenir !paniqua Alexandre. Je t'en supplie Héphaïstion ! Je dépéris sans toi, j'ai difficilement tenu jusque là… Je ne survivrai pas si longtemps la prochaine fois…

_ Il n'y aura pas de prochaine fois Alexandre, je t'en fais le serment. Il n'y a que dans tes bras que je me sens chez moi…

Et sur ce l'Athénien l'embrassa, tendrement, doucement. Alexandre se revoyait dans cet arbre perdu au milieu des bois, dans leurs quartiers, quand il lui avait offert le lys… Ce baiser avait le même goût que ceux dont il avait gardé un souvenir si marquant, émouvant…

Alexandre comprit à ce moment que c'était vraiment la mort qu'il embrassait : sa propre mort. Héphaïstion régissait sa vie depuis son arrivée dans celle-ci. S'il s'éloignait, il en mourrait, s'il restait avec lui, il vivrait. Personne n'avait plus de pouvoir que lui sur son existence, pas même les dieux.

Le baiser se poursuivit encore quelques minutes, les deux langues se mêlant tandis que les doigts s'égaraient sur l'autre. Les soupirs se multiplièrent rapidement, et pourtant les deux hommes se contenaient. Ils profitaient de leurs retrouvailles, de ce moment qui n'appartenait qu'à eux. Héphaïstion scellait là la promesse qu'il avait faite à son amant. Ce baiser valait bien plus à ses yeux que la pacte que leurs pères avaient jadis signé, avant qu'Alexandre ne le jette au feu.

Finalement Héphaïstion parvint à se mettre assis, haletant une fois le baiser rompu. Le roi ne se sentait pas encore en parfaite confiance, mais il était conscient qu'il ne pouvait pas enchainer son aimé. Par expérience, il savait que la tentative serait un échec déplorable. Et puis Héphaïstion était encore plus beau libre qu'attaché…

Avec des gestes lents, l'affranchi se pencha sur le côté pour récupérer une petite poche qui pendait à la cordelette de sa toge. Il avait l'impression de devoir apprivoiser un animal blessé, et à la réflexion c'était certainement ce qu'Alexandre était. Le roi passa d'ailleurs ses bras autour des hanches de son aimé dès que celui-ci se fut redressé, les mains occupées par la pochette qu'il ouvrit pour en sortir une bandelette de tissu.

_ J'ai trouvé ceci dans un marché, lui expliqua-t-il avec un sourire fier aux lèvres. Elle vient d'Egypte.

Après avoir sorti la bague du tissu dans laquelle il l'avait enveloppée pour la protéger, Héphaïstion la glissa à la main gauche de son compagnon. Le roi resta un instant stupéfait, effleurant de son pouce le métal frais.

_ Elle est magnifique, concéda Alexandre.

_ Elle m'a fait penser à toi.

Le roi reporta dans la seconde son regard sur son aimé. L'aveu était tendre, et infiniment touchant, mais il ne comprenait pas le lien qu'il y avait entre ce bijou splendide et sa personne. Etait-ce une critique de son opulence ? Il lui avait offert une modeste et éphémère fleur lui…

_ Tes yeux ont un fond rouge très peu marqué mais décelable à la lueur du feu mourant. Et tes cheveux sont d'or…, chuchota timidement Héphaïstion. Et la pierre est aussi douce que tes caresses… Je sais que c'est moins noble que la fleur que tu m'avais offerte, mais…

Le châtain laissa sa phrase en suspens. Il se sentait un peu bête, incapable de s'expliquer sur cet achat impulsif. Héphaïstion n'eut aucune peine à se remémorer la gêne de son amant quand il avait essayé de justifier le cadeau de cette fleur. Ce souvenir lui arracha un petit sourire. Ils avaient quand même passé l'âge de ces gênes puériles. Avec tout ce qu'ils avaient fait ensemble, il n'était plus temps de rougir…

Alexandre était pour sa part envouté par ce moment unique. Son aimé ne s'épanchait pas en tendresse, loin de là… Ses tendresses étaient rares, et jamais matérielles. Avec cette bague, il aurait l'assurance de l'affection d'Héphaïstion dans les moments de découragement… Et puis il aurait enfin une marque qu'il porterait toujours sur lui et le désignerait comme sien. Cette bague rappelait son engagement auprès du châtain. Mais en y réfléchissant bien il n'y avait plus d'engagement. Le pacte brisé annulait le mariage…

Le roi reporta son regard sur son aimé et lui caressa la joue. Les lèvres se joignirent pour un nouveau baiser, plus langoureux que le premier mais tout aussi tendre. Lorsque l'air leur manqua, Héphaïstion se réinstalla, couché contre le torse d'Alexandre. Le blond prodiguait des caresses apaisantes à son aimé, s'assurant ainsi qu'il n'avait pas froid. Son attention se reporta sur la bague qu'il avait au doigt depuis peu, et dont l'intérieur frottait doucement contre le bras.

_ Je ne porterai plus que ce bijou, lui promit le roi.

_ Je n'exige rien de toi.

Alexandre embrassa le châtain, ne désirant pas entrer dans un débat stérile. Tous deux savaient que ce n'était pas par contrainte qu'il arborerait cette bague. Ce cas pouvait se produire, quand tel ou tel dirigeant important lui faisait un cadeau d'une grande valeur, mais là il s'agissait d'un présent d'Héphaïstion…

_ Si c'est ce bijou qui a hâté ton retour à mes côtés, je veux l'avoir toujours sur moi, tout comme je veux te garder à jamais à mes côtés…, souffla le roi une fois le baiser brisé.

Les nez se frôlèrent, les deux hommes échangeant des sourires complices, malicieux. Alexandre fit basculer son aimé sur le côté et une lutte amicale s'engagea. Le châtain ne se laissant pas faire, il parvint sans grande difficulté à avoir le dessus sur le roi. Mais il se laissa quand même tomber sur le côté pour s'allonger sur le dos, et Alexandre vint le surplomber, tapissant sa mâchoire de baisers.

Héphaïstion avait l'impression de rajeunir. Comme s'il n'y avait pas eu tous ces conflits et ces contrats qui l'avaient égarés, éloignés toujours plus de son compagnon… Il retrouvait une part de son innocence dans les joutes puériles et complices. C'était bien la première fois qu'il se sentait aussi calme, paisible, serein, la première fois qu'il n'analysait pas chacun des gestes d'Alexandre pour y voir une insulte. Là il était juste bien, heureux.

Le châtain était bien dans les bras de son roi. Il n'avait pas su trouver à Athènes un sanctuaire, un lieu dans lequel il se serait senti à l'abri de tout. Les gens de sa cité lui étaient étrangers, et ce malgré leurs efforts pour le réintégrer à sa ville natale. Ce n'était plus chez lui, et en plus il s'y ennuyait. Tout le ramenait au souvenir d'Alexandre, jusqu'à son chambre et son arbre de prédilection… Il lui manquait un ami, un compagnon, et accessoirement un amant…

_ Je t'aime… mon Alexandre…

Les mots s'étaient faufilés hors de ses lèvres sans qu'ils aient le moindre contrôle sur eux. Héphaïstion était juste heureux, et il avait eu envie de rendre son amant tout aussi heureux. Les mots bloquaient toujours avant, et ça le soulageait de pouvoir enfin s'en libérer. Etre affranchi de ses chaines l'avait considérablement changé, apaisé, il en était bien conscient. Mais il pensait que c'était pour le mieux, et le jugement appartiendrait à Alexandre pour le reste.

Le blond eut le plus grand mal à concevoir que son aimé avait bel et bien prononcé cette phrase. Il avait rêvé de ces mots depuis le premier jour… Des larmes vinrent s'accumuler aux coins de ses yeux, débordant alors qu'il caressait la joue d'Héphaïstion.

_ Tu n'aurais pas pu me rendre plus heureux, expira-t-il la gorge serrée. Je t'aime Héphaïstion, je t'aime tant…

Sentant que son aimé s'inquiétait de ces larmes menaçantes, le roi tenta de le rassurer par un sourire. Un sourire tremblant, mais un sourire quand même. L'émotion d'Alexandre entraina celle de l'ancien athénien. Pour retenir des pleurs qui pourraient être gênants, malgré leur degré d'intimité, les deux amants échangèrent quelques baisers gentils, à peine appuyés.

Ne désirant pas trop peser sur son compagnon, Alexandre roula sur le dos en entrainant Héphaïstion avec lui. Remettant la couverture sur le corps toujours dénudé de son ancien époux, il emboita correctement leurs corps pour qu'ils soient aussi proches que possible tout en étant confortablement installés. Héphaïstion se retrouva donc plaqué au flanc du roi, son bras droit barrant le torse du blond pendant que sa jambe pesait sur son bassin.

Les yeux brillant d'un amour qu'il n'avait encore jamais su exprimer auparavant, Héphaïstion vint nicher sa tête au creux du cou de son aimé. Il se sentait prêt à s'endormir. Il était épuisé d'ailleurs. Son retour à Pella avait été précipité par son désir de retrouver Alexandre. Ses paupières s'alourdissaient déjà… Ce fut quand il voulut respirer l'odeur de son roi qu'il fronça son nez délicat.

_ Ne t'offense pas de ma question, mon Alexandre, mais… à quand remonte ton dernier bain ?

Le roi haussa les épaules, penaud. Il ne pouvait pas se vexer de voir son compagnon faire un constat qu'il avait déjà fait depuis un moment. Et puis depuis qu'il l'avait entendu conjuguer le verbe aimer à la première personne, en le désignant comme objet de ladite affection, il était ailleurs, béat…

_ Je suis interdit de bain depuis ton départ. Mère est persuadée que j'en profiterai pour abréger mon existence.

Le châtain en aurait rit si les propos portés à sa connaissance à l'instant n'étaient pas si grave. Il n'aimait pas l'idée que son Alexandre se laisse mourir, voire qu'il aille à la rencontre de la mort. Surtout si c'était de sa faute…

Mais maintenant qu'il était de retour il allait prendre soin du blond de sorte que plus jamais une idée aussi sombre lui effleure l'esprit. Pour ça il fallait commencer par le remettre sur pieds, parce qu'il savait que le royaume avait besoin de son roi, et qu'Alexandre n'était pas prêt à assumer cette charge. D'abord, il devait impérativement lui donner envie d'aller au bain. Héphaïstion savait que son compagnon avait des difficultés à en prendre quand il était fatigué, et confortablement installé. Mais l'adonis aux yeux bleus se connaissait des atouts pour convaincre son roi.

_ Et si je te disais que j'ai envie de prendre un bain avec toi ?suggéra Héphaïstion d'une voix rauque.

Pour appuyer son propos, le châtain avait migré ses lèvres pour effleurer le lobe de l'oreille du blond. Sa main droite n'était pas restée inactive. Elle était partie chercher ses tétons, les taquinant malgré la toge. Sa jambe quant à elle descendit et remonta avec insistance au niveau de son bassin. Si Alexandre ne voulait rien initier, parce qu'il pouvait profiter de l'instant sans se glisser entre ses jambes, il n'était pas contre pour autant…

_ Je te répondrais que j'en ai toujours rêvé, frissonna le roi en raffermissant sa prise sur son amant.

Le compagnon du roi sourit. Il savait que sa proie ne résisterait pas à la tentation… Abandonné dans les bras de son compagnon, Héphaïstion laissa ses mains flatter son torse et se pressa de retirer sa tunique. Revoir le corps de son amant, après plus d'un mois, le fit sursauter.

_ Alexandre…, gémit-il douloureusement.

Ses doigts frais passèrent tristement sur son ventre amaigri. Le roi eut la décence de paraître gêné.

_ Mon estomac ne supportait plus la moindre nourriture…, s'expliqua-t-il honteux.

Un air toujours triste au visage, le châtain se pencha pour obtenir un baiser. Mais les deux hommes étaient affamés, si bien que le baiser fut suivi d'un autre, puis d'un autre, puis d'un autre… Les mains du roi commençaient à se faire très demandeuses et baladeuses. Ce n'était pas de sa faute ! Avoir son aimé sur ses cuisses, nu comme à sa naissance et avec les jambes largement ouvertes réveillait en lui des désirs plus que légitimes…

Mais Héphaïstion se recula quand le baiser s'enflamma. Il était passé maître dans la négociation, et il savait qu'il avait encore des concessions à obtenir avant de céder. Le souffle court, il se leva, sans se soucier de la notion de pudeur, et se dirigea vers la table richement garnie de mets que personne n'avait touché.

_ Tu m'excuseras Alexandre, mais dans ma hâte à te rejoindre j'ai quelque peu négligé mon estomac…, prétexta le châtain.

Le roi ne broncha pas. A vrai dire la frustration ne l'écrasait pas. Avoir la vue de son amant, délicieusement nu et innocent, à quelques pas de lui satisfaisait déjà certains de ses désirs. C'était bien plus que ce qu'il avait eu ces dernières semaines. Héphaïstion était une nymphe… Splendide nymphe qui n'appartenait qu'à lui…

Héphaïstion débordait de sensualité. Il laissa ses doigts caresser pensivement les fruits, faisant trembler d'envie le roi, et opta finalement pour une pomme bien rouge avec laquelle il jongla distraitement tout en revenant vers le lit. Un sourire coquin au coin des lèvres, il s'installa à califourchon sur ses jambes, de sorte à plaquer ses fesses à son entrejambe, se frottant lentement à son érection lancinante. Le roi hoqueta de plaisir avant de saisir brusquement les hanches de celui qui lui avait donné.

_ Tu veux plus, n'est-ce pas mon amour ?le nargua le châtain en jouant avec le tissu de sa toge.

_ Tellement plus…, exhala Alexandre envouté.

Fier de son petit effet, l'Athénien repenti se jeta voracement sur les lèvres de l'homme qu'il avait été contraint d'épouser. Le baiser dégénéra rapidement, mais le châtain était d'humeur joueuse. Pour une fois qu'il avait les pleins pouvoirs… et il y prenait goût…

Avec un plaisir sadique, Héphaïstion s'arracha des lèvres de son aimé. Il aurait pu se séparer de sa bouche en douceur, avec de petits baisers pour faciliter transition, mais il n'avait pas envie. Plus il serait abrupte, plus il obtiendrait des résultats rapidement.

_ Et pour ça il faudra manger, décréta Héphaïstion en lui fourrant le fruit dans la bouche.

Alexandre écarquilla les yeux mais pouffa contre le fruit. Il l'empoigna ensuite et croqua voracement dedans, agitant le cœur de son amant qui se lécha les lèvres en le voyant faire. Les deux hommes étaient déconcentrés au possible. Le châtain fut le premier à revenir à son objectif, malgré son envie. Il s'écarta du visage de son amant, dont il s'était rapproché sans faire attention.

_ Si tu ne manges rien tu n'auras pas de forces pour ce qui me fait envie, chantonna Héphaïstion pour le narguer.

_ J'ai toujours de la force pour t'aimer.

_ J'espère bien, susurra-t-il.

Alexandre frissonna violemment et mordit avec envie dans la pomme. Les regards restaient accrochés pendant que le blond mangeait le fruit. Il y avait plus de sensualité et d'intimité dans cet échange qu'il n'y en avait eu dans certains de leurs ébats de couple marié.

Le roi était subjugué. Il n'avait jamais vu son Héphaïstion dans cet état. Il était autre… Il se dégageait de sa personnalité une aura animale, qu'il s'était toujours obstiné à taire jusque là… Il était comme dans ses rêves… Serait-ce ses Champs Elysées ? La mort était-elle vraiment venue le chercher ?

Le fils de Philippe était ravi de voir qu'il avait presque fini sa pomme. Ainsi il pourrait passer aux choses sérieuses… Héphaïstion planta ses dents dans la chair juteuse du fruit pour aider son amant, puis se releva, récoltant un hoquet offusqué du roi. Après un dernier regard plein de malice, le châtain entoura ses reins d'un linge et se dirigea vers les doubles portes des quartiers pour commander un bain aux pages qui trainaient dans les couloirs.

L'ordre n'aurait pas du aboutir, puisque les directives d'Olympias étaient claires. Mais les pages reconnurent sans peine Héphaïstion et comprirent qu'ils pouvaient obéir sans crainte. L'athénien repenti regagna le lit pour glaner quelques baisers, histoire de patienter le temps que le bain soit prêt. Il profita aussi de ce délai pour dévêtir complètement son compagnon qui le noya alors sous une pluie de baisers, n'épargnant aucune partie de son corps.

Le roi eut envie de mordre à pleines dents la chair ferme pour apposer à jamais la marque de sa propriété. Mais ce serait dégradant pour son amant, et il savait qu'il lui ferait mal… Alexandre abandonna ce projet et attrapa son compagnon pour le porter jusqu'au bassin désormais rempli d'eau fumante.

Dans un premier temps les deux hommes se lavèrent mutuellement, avec tendresse et délicatesse. Tout n'était que caresses et baisers volés. Puis les deux complices se chamaillèrent un peu, pour le plaisir de sentir la fermeté de l'autre corps. Et enfin Alexandre craqua, imposant ses lèvres à Héphaïstion qui les accueillit avec plaisir. Quand leur condition humaine les força à se séparer, le fils d'Amyntor se fit joueur en s'écartant de son bienaimé. Il ne serait pas parti bien loin, confiné dans le bassin, mais ce jeu ramena le roi à ses craintes et une détermination nouvelle s'empara de lui. Il ne voulait pas que le châtain s'en aille, il ne le supporterait plus. Or Héphaïstion ne lui devait plus la moindre loyauté à présent…

Alexandre s'avança l'entement dans le bassin, jusqu'à pouvoir bloquer son amant entre son corps et la paroi fraiche. Le châtain le laissa faire avec plaisir et se jeta sur ses lèvres dès qu'il les eut à sa portée, lui offrant le baiser le plus langoureux et enflammé qu'il ait connu. La passion qui traversa les deux hommes ne parvint pas à distraire le roi de son projet. Lorsqu'ils séparèrent leurs lèvres, Héphaïstion affiché un sourire clairement mutin, mais le blond était des plus sérieux, une main pressant doucement la nuque de son aimé.

_ Héphaïstion… Héphaïstion je t'aime tant… et je ne conçois pas une vie sans toi. Je te laisse maitre de mon destin. Choisis la vie que tu désires, et je te suivrai. Accorde-moi juste la faveur de t'épouser et je serai éternellement ton esclave… Laisse-moi te courtiser pour gagner tes faveurs… Je saurais m'en montrer digne cette fois !

Le ton grave de cette supplique étonna le châtain qui ne s'attendait pas à une telle vulnérabilité de la part du roi. Lui qui l'avait toujours vu triomphant et sûr de lui, il ne s'attendait certainement pas à ça. Pas qu'il dénigrait son compagnon pour autant. Il était juste pris de court.

_ Je n'ai nul besoin d'être courtisé, mon Alexandre, je sais ce que je veux…, murmura-t-il avec un sourire rassurant.

Percevant le manque d'assurance de son aimé, Héphaïstion lui caressa tendrement la joue avant de reposer son front contre le sien. Ils restèrent longuement dans cette position, les yeux de l'un sondant ceux de l'autre. Mais les doutes d'Alexandre ne pouvaient pas tenir longtemps face aux yeux bleus pétillants.

_ Alors… alors tu te marierais avec moi ?s'assura le roi hésitant mais plein d'espoir.

_ Oui, mon tendre Alexandre, je découvrirais volontiers avec toi les joies de l'hymen, sourit Héphaïstion.

Le blond comprit qu'il ne s'agissait pas de renouveler les vœux brisés aux yeux du châtain. Non, c'était un mariage inédit, une expérience inconnue, une grande première. L'idée ne lui déplaisait pas d'ailleurs. Ils n'avaient pas profité de cette première cérémonie. Mais cette fois il ferait bien les choses.

Les idées d'Alexandre dérivèrent vers ce qu'il désirait pour leur première nuit. Les mains s'égarèrent à leur tour, câlinant le corps ferme contre lui en perdant ses lèvres dans le cou de son amant. Il se faisait de plus en plus entreprenant quand, en riant doucement, Héphaïstion ramena ses mains à une hauteur plus acceptable.

_ Tu n'auras rien avant la nuit de noces, le nargua-t-il. Et je ne t'épouserai pas tant que tu ne te seras pas remis en forme.

Le roi ouvrit la bouche en grand, choqué par ce chantage honteux. Héphaïstion n'avait jamais marchandé son corps avant ! Et justement Alexandre brûlait pour ce corps chaud pressé contre le sien… peut-être encore plus ce jour-là que tous les jours qu'il avait déjà connu…

_ Je ne suis pas certain que tu sois le plus sévèrement puni dans l'histoire, or je n'ai rien fais pour mériter ce châtiment, lui rappela le châtain en le voyant ouvrir la bouche.

La malice qui faisait briller les yeux du châtain coupa court aux protestations qui s'étaient formées sur la langue du roi. Il respecterait sa volonté, il jouerait selon ses règles tant qu'il pouvait le garder près de lui. Un baiser langoureux récompensa Alexandre de sa docilité, achevant de le convaincre qu'il avait prise la bonne décision.

Héphaïstion ne quitta pas ses lèvres lorsqu'il vint s'installer sur le bassin de son compagnon. Leurs érections douloureuses se frottèrent durant ce mouvement pourtant innocent, mais les deux hommes se continrent. Le châtain ne voulait pas perdre son atout pour son chantage, et Alexandre ne voulait pas brusquer son amant. Mais l'impossibilité de fusionner ne les empêchait pas de se répandre en tendresse pour se satisfaire mutuellement. Le roi se trouva profondément troublé par le changement qu'il constatait chez son aimé. Pas rebuté, bien au contraire, mais étonné.

_ Tu es différent… Tu parais encore plus sensuel qu'avant, plus détendu…, constata le blond.

_ Peut-être parce que je suis libre de t'aimer maintenant…, chantonna son compagnon.

Ce verbe affectueux fit frissonner Alexandre. Rien qu'un mot, quelques lettres accolées, et pourtant c'était tant à ses yeux… Héphaïstion ne le laissa pas s'attendrir trop longtemps, bloquant son visage dans ses mains pour lui imposer des baisers langoureux qu'il était plus qu'heureux d'accueillir. Avant de renoncer à ses résolutions, le châtain se sépara de son aimé et se redressa pour quitter le bain. Le roi imita vite sa démarche et après s'être séchés ils échouèrent sur le lit. Le corps nu d'Héphaïstion donna des frissons à Alexandre. Ces temps troublés étaient passés et le retour inespéré de son aimé avait effacé sa rancœur. Alors, tout naturellement, il le désirait…

_ N'y compte même pas, grommela Héphaïstion en anticipant. J'ai posé mes conditions.

Le roi ne put que rire devant cette restriction. Son aimé le connaissait bien…


	17. Bonus 1

Les semaines écoulées n'avaient pas été tranquilles. Le retour d'Héphaïstion avait tout chamboulé. Enfin… il avait chamboulé le roi, qui avait pour le coup perdu toute trace de morosité, et à travers lui tout le palais. Héphaïstion avait honte de leur comportement parfois. Les deux hommes disparaissaient régulièrement dans des coins obscurs, s'embrassant à en perdre haleine, comme de jeunes enfants découvrant ces jeux là. Pourtant ils n'avaient rien de novices… Et ils n'étaient pas n'importe qui ! Le roi et, comme il se plaisait à l'appeler, son « futur consort »… Mais la honte ne venait qu'après. Sur le coup ce n'était que plaisir et passion dont il profitait sans réserve. Ils étaient insouciants, ça ne pouvait pas leur faire de mal.

Alexandre se faisait un devoir de manger au mieux, de reprendre ses cours de lutte –parce qu'Héphaïstion n'avait pas perdu son niveau lui…- et de remplir à nouveau ses obligations. Il aurait bien voulu se passer de ce dernier point, pour optimiser le temps passé près de son aimé, mais son fiancé avait prit connaissance de l'état des affaires politiques. Evidemment dès qu'il avait visualisé l'ampleur des dégâts il avait hurlé. Et pas qu'un peu d'ailleurs… Le fils de Philippe s'était fait sermonner comme un jeune enfant, mais il avait accepté ce sort justifié. Le pire restait cette menace d'annuler le mariage si le sérieux ne revenait pas rapidement pour ordonner le royaume. L'état d'affolement dans lequel cet ultimatum avait plongé le roi l'avait rendu incapable d'exercer son pouvoir, tétanisé par la peur. Héphaïstion y avait donc mit du sien, le suppléant talentueusement pour diviser la montagne de tâches en retard, et avait modéré son propos, évoquant un recul de la cérémonie. Or sans cérémonie pas de nuit de noces, Alexandre le savait bien. Le châtain le restreignait aux baisers et aux plus aériennes des caresses. C'était déjà bien, mais il voulait tellement plus… Alors les impairs étaient rétablis promptement, avec un zèle inédit de la part du fils d'Olympias.

Et enfin, suprême récompense, la cérémonie avait été fixée et organisée. Les deux partis se préparaient séparément, dans un état d'esprit cette fois identique, dans une douce euphorie contagieuse pour leurs proches. Cleytos jetait toujours des regards noirs à Héphaïstion néanmoins. Il n'avait pas pardonné sa désertion. Cassandre avait pour sa part été envoyé à l'extrémité du royaume par Alexandre que la jalousie étouffait. Héphaïstion avait été mis au courant de cet exil, par Cratéros qui pensait le voir intercéder auprès du roi, mais la nouvelle l'avait juste amusé. Il s'était juste engagé à le faire revenir une fois l'union prononcée. Il n'avait pas encore averti son compagnon de sa décision. Non, il se contenterait de le mettre devant le fait accompli, pour lui imposer sa décision. Alexandre serait contrarié, mais le châtain allait se faire pardonner au double de l'offense subie et le roi oublierait jusqu'à la raison de son irritation.

Si le retour d'Héphaïstion avait été assez hypocritement salué par le palais, une personne avait accueilli son retour avec la plus sincère joie, après Alexandre évidemment… Il s'agissait d'Olympias, qui respirait enfin maintenant débarrassée de la charge de royaume, et soulageait de savoir qu'elle ne perdrait pas son fils. Et que dire du bonheur de retrouver Héphaïstion ? C'était bien simple : dès qu'elle avait été mise au courant du retour du fils prodige, elle s'était rendue dans les quartiers de son fils, interrompant par inadvertance un nouveau moment de tendresse, et lui était tombée dans les bras, sanglotant sans se soucier de sa parfaite nudité. Et c'était bien parce qu'il s'agissait de sa mère qu'Alexandre n'avait rien dit…

Et enfin, après des semaines de surmenage presque constant, le grand jour était enfin arrivé. Les sourires goguenards qu'affichaient les deux promis avaient fait rougir plus d'une fois leur entourage. Cette fois personne n'osait s'en prendre à Héphaïstion, ni même chercher à l'embarrasser. Cette mésaventure avait assis l'importance du fils d'Amyntor pour le royaume.

Héphaïstion attendait l'heure de la cérémonie, assis devant un miroir alors qu'il se démêlait les cheveux par réflexe. Il était lointain, rêveur… La reine se retrouvait attendrie devant cette scène. Elle vint lui caresser la joue et passa à son tour ses doigts dans les cheveux châtains incroyablement doux. Elle se pencha sur son futur gendre et entoura ses épaules de ses bras fins, étudiant le reflet dans le miroir. Elle était certaine qu'Adonis en personne devait le jalouser…

_ Tu es encore plus beau que la première fois !s'émerveilla Olympias. Ah ! Si je pouvais vieillir aussi bien que toi !

Cette réflexion fit rire le fils d'Amyntor. Il s'était toujours senti si vieux depuis que son père lui avait appris son destin. Mais désormais il revivait avec innocence, il se sentait jeune enfant dans ses jeux avec Alexandre. Mais il savait que la reine ne voyait pas la situation tout à fait comme lui. Elle l'avait observée par procuration et pensait certainement qu'il avait grandi en sagesse…

_ Ce n'est pas l'âge qui fait la différence…

_ C'est le bonheur, devina la reine en souriant. Je crois bien que tu le diffuses partout autour de toi.

Après avoir déposé un baiser maternel sur sa joue, elle se redressa pour se diriger vers un coffre d'une réalisation particulièrement talentueuse. Elle s'agenouilla devant, Héphaïstion la suivant d'un regard distrait, et ouvrit le coffre avait grand soin avant de plonger ses mains à l'intérieur. Se retournant vers son protégé, la reine arbora fièrement la tunique qui avait servi à la première union. Héphaïstion l'aurait refusée, puisqu'elle symbolisait ses chaines désormais lointaine, si Olympias n'avait pas mis tant de cœur à l'ouvrage. Il troqua donc sa toge simple pour le vêtement sublimé sans broncher, et réapparut rougissant devant la mère de son compagnon. Il avait grandi depuis la dernière fois qu'il avait porté cette toge … Si la première fois le tissu arrivait aisément en dessous du genou, cette fois-ci il peinait à dépasser la moitié de sa cuisse…

_ Eh bien ! Je connais un roi qui est doublement chanceux aujourd'hui !gloussa Olympias.

Cette remarque fit rougir le jeune homme. Il ne voyait pas la reine nourrir des pensées de cet ordre, il la découvrait sous un autre jour. Pas qu'il réprouve son naturel, il s'en étonnait juste, priant les dieux pour que jamais Olympias ne connaissent la teneur de leurs nuits. Elle pouvait en avoir une vague idée, c'était naturel, mais elle devait rester vague !

_ Enfin non, je connais **deux** rois qui seront doublement chanceux aujourd'hui…, rectifia-t-elle. Alexandre a grandi aussi, et à ce que j'ai pu voir c'est pour le mieux…

Cette fois le châtain ne pouvait pas être plus rouge. Il ne savait pas vraiment si c'était vraiment à son avantage… La tentation serait insupportables, et les heures atrocement longues… La reine brisa ses pensées quand elle prit sa main pour le ramener devant le miroir et l'y faire assoir. Maintenant que les garçons avaient grandi, ils la dépassaient largement.

Ne prenant pas la peine de questionner Héphaïstion sur ce qu'il désirait, Olympias rassembla ses cheveux démêlés pour les attacher, de façon haute et soignée, avec un ruban d'un bleu profond. Ce simple geste marquait la profonde cassure avec la première cérémonie, qu'il avait subie. Cette fois le châtain n'avait aucune raison de se cacher derrière ses cheveux. Il aurait été blasphématoire de cacher un tel sourire, et elle ne voulait pas entraver ces prunelles bleues pétillantes. De plus, c'était enfin l'occasion de prouver à tous qu'Héphaïstion était un homme, viril et magnifique.

Déjà le futur consort ne tenait plus en place. Il voulait rejoindre celui qui voulait l'épouser depuis si longtemps, or ce n'était pas encore l'heure. Chronos se jouait d'eux… Finalement ce fut Olympias qui céda à son enthousiasme et lui ordonna de rejoindre la salle. Un large sourire fendit les lèvres d'Héphaïstion qui se précipita aussitôt vers la salle où serait donnée la cérémonie. Tous les invités n'étaient pas encore là, mais il s'en moquait allégrement. La seule personne qu'il voulait voir était là. Alexandre, son Alexandre, s'impatientait non loin du prêtre. Il n'était pas le seul à avoir de l'avance…

Amusé, le châtain se précipita sur son futur époux et se jeta dans ses bras. Le fils de Philippe eut le réflexe de le rattraper, puis il ne lâcha plus. Leurs rires emplirent vite la salle partiellement remplie, étonnant les invités. Tous avaient vu Alexandre au plus bas durant l'absence de son compagnon, et cet entrain inédit avait de quoi prendre de court. Même si le blond avait largement retrouvé le goût à la vie au retour de son amant, cet engouement restait nouveau et fragile pour l'entourage royal. Tout le monde chuchotait dans son dos que ça ne serait que très éphémère…

Bien loin de tout ça, le couple royal voulait hâter la cérémonie. Alexandre était particulièrement motivé pour l'avancer puisque Héphaïstion avait décidé de lui refuser ses lèvres jusqu'à ce qu'ils soient proclamés comme n'étant qu'un. Le prêtre d'Aphrodite céda à leur insistance, et dès que la reine fut installée il débuta son discours. Tant pis pour les retardataires !

Le sermon parut sans fin aux futurs mariés qui se dévoraient du regard et caressaient avec une tendresse teintée de désir la main de l'autre. Les mots faisant d'eux un couple vinrent enfin, sortant les deux jeunes hommes de leur fascination. Héphaïstion n'attendit pas le bon vouloir de son tout nouvel époux, l'agrippant par la nuque pour le forcer à rejoindre ses lèvres à peine le discours achevé. Ce comportement à la fois possessif et passionné emplit le roi de joie, l'incitant à lui rendre son baiser avec tout autant d'ardeur. C'était leur moment, leur union… Alexandre aurait bien arraché la tenue profane de ce corps qu'il chérissait, mais ils n'étaient pas seuls…

L'assemblée fut vite gênée par le transport des deux amants, spécialement les nouveaux arrivants. Le couple fut donc obligé de séparer ses lèvres, mais les regards qu'ils échangeaient n'étaient pas moins gourmands pour autant. Les deux s'embrasaient presque trop vite, et s'impatientaient de devoir remplir les formalités du banquet. Il y avait bien trop longtemps que leurs corps ne s'étaient plus unis…

Alexandre ne résista pas à la tentation, et décida d'abréger le banquet avant même que celui-ci ait commencé. Il avait bien mieux à faire à cette heure. Il ne voulait pas se fatiguer là, ni même s'enivrer. C'était du corps d'Héphaïstion qu'il voulait se repaître ce soir spécial… Aussi il réclama le silence.

_ Mes amis, c'est avec peine que je dois vous abandonner pour remplir cette lourde corvée qu'est le devoir conjugal, ironisa Alexandre en lançant un regard malicieux à son aimé.

Héphaïstion fit mine de s'offusquer, gagnant ainsi dans la seconde un langoureux baiser. Le couple fut une nouvelle fois contraint de se séparer pour pouvoir tirer leur révérence, embrayer sur l'instant tant attendu…

_ Enivrez-vous à la gloire d'Eros, d'Aphrodite, d'Héra et d'Hestia. Votre royaume renaît ce soir par leur grâce, et très vite  
nous irons conquérir la gloire ensemble !

Ce discours fit l'unanimité. Les coupes se levèrent avec des cris d'approbation, et Alexandre profita de cet élan de loyauté pour se saisir de la main de son époux, afin de le tirer dans leurs quartiers. Une longue et passionnée nuit les attendait… Une course s'engagea dans les couloirs. Ni Héphaïstion ni même Alexandre n'était capable de dire qui l'avait débutée. Certainement les deux, en même temps. Ils étaient tellement pressés de pouvoir aboutir à leur nuit de noces.

Enfin arrivés dans leurs quartiers, le roi plaqua son amant contre le mur jouxtant la porte et passa aussitôt ses mains sur ses cuisses, remontant inexorablement le tissu.

_ Toujours aussi impatient mon amour, gloussa Héphaïstion.

Alexandre cru y lire un reproche et se recula aussitôt. S'il était pressé de venir au corps de l'union, il ne désirait pas pour autant tout précipiter, tout gâcher. C'était une nuit très spéciale pour eux deux…

_ Pardonne-moi mon amour, je…

_ Oh non, ne t'excuse surtout pas…, ronronna le châtain. J'aime quand tu es comme ça…

S'avançant de sa démarche féline, Héphaïstion plongea sur les lèvres de son amant qu'il emprisonna entre ses bras. Les baisers reprirent, impérieux et fiévreux, tandis que les amants se rapprochaient du lit qui marquerait l'accomplissement de leur mariage. Tout était déjà bien lancé, mais le blond s'arracha des lèvres qu'il chérissait.

_ Attend…, haleta Alexandre. Il y a une chose que je rêve de faire depuis que j'ai posé mon regard sur toi…

Héphaïstion se figea, étonné par cette découverte, et fronça les sourcils en cherchant à trouver de quoi il pouvait bien parler. Sans répondre, le roi de nouveau engagé retira les liens qui emprisonnaient les cheveux de son aimé et se recula le temps d'attraper le peigne. Le châtain éclata de rire en le voyant revenir avec son sourire triomphant, mais se prêta au jeu de bon gré. Les deux amants, main dans la main, se dirigèrent vers la banquette la plus proche. Alexandre s'installa sur la banquette, et son époux s'assit devant lui, sur le marbre frais. Le roi commença donc la douce besogne, y mettant un soin tout particulier. Héphaïstion soupira comme un bienheureux, parfaitement détendu. Lorsque le blond cessa ses tendresses, ce ne fut que par crainte que l'ombre de Morphée lui dérobe la nuit si longtemps convoitée.

Le châtain retrouva rapidement les bras de son roi, qui le couvrit de baisers tendres, mais plus lents. Cette douce interlude leur avait permis de reprendre le contrôle sur leurs pulsions. Aucun d'eux ne voulait que la nuit s'achève trop rapidement… Apaisés, les deux amants se dirigèrent vers le lit. Ils s'arrêtèrent juste à côté, se déshabillant mutuellement en veillant à ne pas blesser l'autre quand ils défaisaient les attaches. Héphaïstion s'émerveilla du corps chaud et nu qui se présentait sous ses yeux gourmands. Tout ce qu'il touchait de ses mains tremblantes était désormais à lui. Alexandre lui appartenait, officiellement, et l'inverse se vérifiait aussi.

_ Je t'aime, mon Alexandre…, souffla-t-il en prenant conscience de cet engagement irrévocable.

Le roi posa ses mains sur les épaules de son amant, le rapprochant un peu de lui pour pouvoir l'embrasser langoureusement. Il avait vécu toute son existence dans l'attente de cet instant unique. Les épreuves l'avaient fait douter de son avènement, et l'absence avait brisé le peu d'espoir qu'il lui restait, et pourtant son aimé se trouvait bel et bien devant lui pour le remplir d'allégresse.

_ Mon Héphaïstion… Je t'aime tant…, répondit quelques instants plus tard le blond pour faire écho à la déclaration de son aimé.

Les deux époux s'enlacèrent avec douceur, prenant leur temps pour savourer l'instant tout en essayant d'exorciser cet amour dans la puissance les écrasait chaque jour un peu plus. Mais ce n'était pas le plus violent des carcans… Ils se trouvaient bien dans ces fers…

La sensation était étrange à leurs yeux. Comme un retour à l'enfance, tout en ayant le sentiment de rentrer enfin dans l'âge adulte… Peut-être était-ce le vertige de cette union qui rendait le ressenti confus, mais à vrai dire il ne se souciait pas vraiment de connaître la source de ce trouble. La sensation était grisante, et c'était la seule ivresse dont ils avaient vraiment besoin.

Héphaïstion finit par pousser son époux, qui bascula alors sur le lit, hébété. Celui qui l'avait chahuté ne le rejoignit pas, se baissant avec lenteur, leurs yeux ne se quittant pas, pour finir agenouillé devant son roi, entre ses jambes qu'il écarta avec autorité. Le souffle d'Alexandre s'accéléra aussitôt, ses joues virant au rouge.

_ Mon aimé, tu n'es pas…

_ Tu me l'as souvent fait, or je n'ai jamais tenté l'expérience…, le coupa le châtain séducteur. Je suis curieux, tu le sais bien…

_ Tant que tu n'es curieux qu'avec moi…, concéda Alexandre.

Le châtain afficha un large sourire puis se concentra sur cette interface nouvelle qu'il découvrait. Ses touchers n'étaient pas hésitants, il se montrait même plutôt impudique. Il était dans l'expérience. Le roi tremblait violemment, se demandant si son compagnon ignorait vraiment ce qu'il faisait. Le moindre contact le faisait vibrer, le tentant de supplier grâce. Pourtant il n'en fit rien, prenant sur lui pour tenir au mieux, pour ne pas abréger prématurément la nuit. Serrant les dents pour son bienaimé, le blond le laissa tester à sa guise encore quelques minutes, avant de se redresser pour mettre fin au délicieux supplice.

Héphaïstion comprit sans avoir besoin de mots qu'il était temps de passer à la suite, au cœur du corps à corps. Montant sur le lit avec son époux, il commença par sonder son regard pour s'assurer que son roi était bien absolument sûr qu'il voulait bien ce qu'il allait se produire. Or Alexandre ne flanchait pas. Il avait décidé que cette fois c'était au tour de son amant de connaître les plaisirs qui lui étaient habituellement réservés. Il était même impatient de tester son point de vue, persuadé qu'il pourrait en tirer quelques ajustements qui sauraient plaire à son compagnon.

Le châtain se fit lent et doux quand il vint tremper ses doigts dans l'huile prévue pour eux, et particulièrement pour ce qu'ils allaient faire. Il voulait laisser le temps à son roi de se rétracter, malgré son serment de lui laisser la primauté cette nuit. Ce n'était tout de même pas une étape minime, il saurait être compréhensif. A vrai dire il n'osait même pas exiger ce don de son amant. Pourtant Alexandre gardait ses positions, se délectant de la vue de son consort qui portait ses doigts lubrifiés à son nez pour en apprécier l'odeur quelques instants.

Le reste se fit assez instinctivement. Héphaïstion était étrangement adroit pour préparer son amant, mais il prenait son temps pour prévenir de toute douleur ou d'une reculade de son amant. Mais même fin prêt, le roi campait sur ses positions. Le châtain cru qu'il changerait d'avis, lorsqu'il retira ses doigts et le vit se mettre sur son ventre, mais il n'en était rien.

_ Je sais que tu aimes te mettre ainsi, alors je ne vais pas manquer l'occasion de comprendre pour quoi…, sourit-il calculateur.

Héphaïstion rit doucement de cette stratégie et s'allongea en douceur sur son aimé pour venir l'embrasser tendrement. Le moment à venir risquait d'être pénible, il voulait l'alléger au possible. Sans quitter les lèvres de son compagnon, le châtain guida son érection à l'aveugle entre les jambes de son roi, priant pour que son inexpérience ne lui soit pas trop coûteuse. La pénétration se fit avec une certaine fermeté, soulageant Alexandre d'une anticipation douloureuse. La brûlure se répartit uniformément, se dissipant plus vite. Les lèvres, à la recherche d'air, durent se séparent, mais les regards ne se quittèrent pas une seconde. Les deux époux restèrent quelques instants ainsi, avant que la danse millénaire puisse commencer.

Les coups de rein d'Héphaïstion était fermes, puissants, et pourtant ils n'étaient pas douloureux au roi. Il n'y avait là aucune volonté de blesser ou de soumettre. Le châtain répondait juste à l'intensité de son désir, de sa passion en laissant libre cours au côté encore indompté de son être. Et Alexandre adorait… il était tout simplement subjugué…

La nouveauté et la violence du plaisir ne dévièrent pas le roi consort de la tendresse qu'il avait pour le blond. Il ne voulait pas profiter égoïstement, le négliger. Ses mains vinrent donc rapidement rejoindre celles du roi qui le maintenaient en appui, les doigts s'emmêlant pour que la fusion soit parfaite. La respiration erratique, Héphaïstion effleura tremblant le lobe de l'oreille de son amant, laissant son souffle chaud s'échouer sur sa peau.

_ Je t'aime tant mon Alexandre…, haleta-t-il presque défaillant.

Cette fois c'en fut trop pour le roi qui éjacula dans un cri bestial, entrainant son aimé avec lui. Les deux corps tremblants et en sueur ne tardèrent pas à chuter sur le lit. Le châtain se retira tant bien que mal pour rouler sur le côté, ne parvenant pas à dompter sa respiration. Pour le moment ce n'était pas vraiment sa priorité…

_ Tu as tout d'un dominant mon aimé…

Cette remarque extirpa le fils d'Amyntor de l'univers vaporeux dans lequel il progressait. Il ignorait depuis quand il était perché aux sommets, mais il respirait déjà mieux et Alexandre s'était lui aussi réajusté pour venir se coucher contre son flanc. Un sourire rêveur aux lèvres, le roi consort caressa la joue de son époux.

_ Ah vraiment ?s'amusa le châtain.

_ Mmm oui… Tu es sauvage… Impétueux…

Alexandre dévora le torse d'Héphaïstion de baisers, le faisant rire doucement. Il s'arrêta pourtant, planta avec une certaine gravité son regard dans celui de son consort.

_ Tu es délicieux…, déclara-t-il sincère.

Le châtain rougit de ce compliment peu banal. Le roi ne le trouva que plus beau, étincelant de cette innocence presque déplacée dans leur chambre à coucher. Il longea la courbe du cou de son nez, s'imprégnant de l'odeur de son promis, avant de redevenir l'héritier capricieux qu'il avait longtemps été.

_ J'en veux encore, exigea Alexandre.

_ N'es-tu pas fatigué ?pouffa son époux.

_ Non. En plus tu m'as menti, alors je demande réparation.

_ Quand t'ai-je menti ?s'offusqua Héphaïstion.

_ Quand tu m'as dis que je souffrirai de cette étreinte.

Héphaïstion fronça les sourcils, confus. La douleur était le prix obligatoire d'une étreinte, au moins pour une première fois. Il s'était senti déchiré de l'intérieur lors de leur première, et après coup il avait honte d'admettre qu'il n'avait pas fait les choses à moitié avec son époux encore inexpérimenté.

_ Le plaisir que j'ai éprouvé était sans nom…, lui assura le roi encore émerveillé. Et justement, j'en veux encore !

La requête fit rire le châtain, euphorique et soulagé de savoir que cette nuit ne resterait pas gravée dans la mémoire de son époux comme un supplice. Il ne le reconnaîtrait jamais à voix haute, mais il avait appréhendé l'évènement…

_ Je suis à toi désormais, et à jamais…, lui jura Alexandre solennel.

Héphaïstion retraça du bout de ses doigts les traits de ce visage qu'il aimait tant, affichant un sourire apaisé. Il avait l'impression de commencer tout juste sa vie, et c'était pourtant si loin de la vérité… Mais il voulait profiter de cette allégresse, de ce retour à l'âge d'or, aussi illusoire soit-il…

_ Pas tant que tu n'auras pas aimé mon corps…, contrecarra-t-il mutin.

_ Mon tendre Patrocle… C'est ta nuit mon amour…

_ Je croyais que tu voulais que l'on soit à égalité…

Alexandre ne put rien opposer à cet argument plus que valable. Ce n'était pas non plus comme si posséder le corps si puissant de son amant le dérangeait. Il en avait rêvé chaque nuit et chaque jour depuis son départ…

Se pliant à la volonté de son époux, le roi le renversa sous lui et le couvrit tendrement de baiser pendant que ses mains descendaient vers son bassin. Héphaïstion lui ouvrit les jambes sans réfléchir, geignant de frustration devant la lenteur de son amant. Riant doucement contre la peau du fils d'Amyntor, Alexandre consentit à accélérer le mouvement, trouvant intuitivement la fente convoitée. Plein de précautions, puisque leur dernier rapport datait trop pour en manquer, le roi trempa rapidement ses doigts dans le ramequin d'huile avant de les présenter à nouveau devant l'antre de son compagnon. Tout en douceur, il fit rentrer un premier doigt sans grande difficulté. Le gémissement extatique qu'il subtilisa à Héphaïstion le fit frémir, mais il s'efforça de garder son calme.

Toujours avec lenteur, Alexandre immisça un second doigt dans l'intimité de son aimé. Cette fois il se figea, pris de court. Il ne rencontrait pas la moindre résistance, ce qui était anormal après cette durée d'abstinence. Ou alors ça n'avait pas vraiment été une période d'abstinence pour Héphaïstion…

Frustré par l'immobilité de son époux, le brun vint rencontrer son regard et comprit vite ce qui l'agitait. Embarrassé, il détourna le regard, mais il n'opta pas pour une fuite lâche du sujet. Son père ne l'avait pas éduqué ainsi, et Alexandre avait le droit de savoir…

_ Ne me regarde pas comme ça… J'ai des besoins, tu m'avais habitué à un certain rythme…, rougit Héphaïstion.

Le cœur du roi se serra tristement. Son aimé avait raison, il était le seul fautif dans cette affaire. Depuis cette histoire de contrat, il s'était montré incapable de lui prouver que son affection n'était pas politique, et il l'avait fait pleurer… S'il avait été plus habile, Héphaïstion l'aurait rejoint plus vite, peut-être dans la semaine, et il n'aurait pas eu besoin d'autres amants… Maintenant il ne tenait qu'à lui de faire en sorte que la situation ne se reproduise plus jamais, que le châtain ne trouve le plaisir que dans ses bras…

_ Alexandre… tu as l'air si triste…, constata Héphaïstion affecté tout en caressant son visage.

_ Ce n'est rien mon adoré, je réalise seulement maintenant que je ne suis pas seul en ce monde à te désirer, et que tu peux légitimement accepter les avances d'autres hommes…

L'amertume du roi face à ce monde de rivaux plus qu'éclairés guida le châtain sur le réel motif de sa contrariété.

_ Tu es jaloux…, constata Héphaïstion amusé.

Ça le roi ne risquait pas de l'admettre… Mais son compagnon le connaissait bien assez pour le deviner. Après tout ils avaient grandi ensemble, et Cassandre avait illustré ce trait de caractère du blond à bien des reprises.

_ Tu as déjà éprouvé mes amants pourtant…, glissa le châtain plein de malice.

Alexandre écarquilla les yeux, déjà prêt à démentir et à assurer à son amant qu'il était le seul à avoir été autorisé dans sa couche, à avoir reçu sa tendresse et les plus intimes de ses caresses, mais Héphaïstion posa un de ses doigts sur ses lèvres pour l'inciter au silence.

_ Laisse-moi te les remémorer puisque tu les as déjà oubliés, susurra-t-il.

Le roi scruta la pièce, inquiet quant à la présence d'autres individus dans leurs quartiers, alors qu'ils partageaient l'union qu'il avait tant désirée. Si quelqu'un les avait espionnés, il se promettait de le faire égorger dans l'heure… Personne d'autre que lui n'était autorisé à écouter les gémissements et grognements de son époux. Pendant les orgies oui, et encore… mais certainement pas là !

Héphaïstion ignora sa réaction, glissant sa paume droite le long de son dos jusqu'à son bassin. Là, il inséra sans prévenir son index dans l'antre qu'il avait déjà visité. Le châtain étouffa en rire devant l'abasourdissement de son amant, à la fois choqué par son audace et par ce qu'il avait sous-entendu un peu plus tôt.

_ Je te présente mon premier amant…

Ne s'arrêtant pas pour autant, le roi consort poursuivit les présentations, un sourire espiègle et gourmand aux lèvres.

_ Qui ne me courtise jamais sans mon second…

Enfin, le brun ajouta un dernier doigt aux deux déjà en présence. Il se suréleva à peine pour atteindre de ses lèvres l'oreille de son bienaimé, afin de finir dans un murmure aguicheur.

_ Et le plaisir n'est jamais au rendez-vous quand le troisième manque…

Alexandre haletait, le feu aux joues, mais aussi dans tout son corps. Il n'y avait vraiment qu'Héphaïstion pour enflammer tous ses sens avec un naturel désarçonnant. Il n'y avait rien de vulgaire chez son amant, et c'était bien ça qu'il aimait chez lui.

_ Rassuré ?le taquina Héphaïstion en retirant ses doigts.

Le sourire rayonnant du roi répondit à sa place. Il se jeta sur les lèvres de son époux, ravageant sa bouche avec la fièvre qui ne le quittait jamais quand il songeait à lui. Les mains se perdirent sur le corps aimé, palpant avec fougue toutes les courbes, les rondeurs et les arêtes. Emporté par son engouement, Héphaïstion renversa leur position, immobilisant Alexandre sous lui, ce qui confirma son idée que le châtain faisait un sublime dominant.

Les baisers reprirent, doux, tendres, et le fils d'Amyntor baissa inconsciemment sa garde. Alexandre en profita aussitôt, le renversant prestement. Héphaïstion se retrouva donc sur le dos, face à son époux désormais agenouillé entre ses jambes. La situation avait de quoi le faire rougir, pourtant il n'en fit rien. Le regard du roi l'envoutait, le rendant incapable de sentir la moindre gêne dans leurs actes.

_ Voudrais-tu me soumettre, mon époux ?le taquina Héphaïstion effronté.

Un violent frisson parcourut l'échine du roi. Son adoré lui donnait des pulsions si violentes, en juxtaposant des mots simples sans désir de se montrer vulgaire. Il n'avait même pas conscience de son charme hypnotique… Alexandre ne voulait pas pour autant lui faire du mal, juste se fondre en lui et rester à jamais dans cette moiteur qu'il aimait tant…

_ Bien au contraire mon aimé, je veux que tu sois seul roi ici comme ailleurs, chuchota le blond fébrile.

La respiration du consort s'accéléra. Il se sentait s'embraser sous ce regard brûlant. Alexandre l'attrapa par les bras pour le redresser, et le plaqua aussitôt dos contre son torse. Comprenant ce que son époux voulait, Héphaïstion écarta les cuisses, toujours à genoux, de sorte à encadrer les jambes de son amant. Une fois positionné, il s'abaissa lentement, guidé par son amant, et communia avec ce corps qu'il connaissait par cœur. La lenteur de la pénétration n'avorta en rien la violence du plaisir, faisant crier les deux amants.

Alexandre s'assit sur ses talons et entoura le corps de son aimé avec force, baisant son cou pendant que le châtain rythmait à sa guise l'étreinte. L'instant fut doux, et infiniment tendre, permettant aux époux de relâcher la pression accumulée pour profiter pleinement de leurs retrouvailles. Cette fois, s'étant apprivoisé l'un l'autre, ils pouvaient enfin avancer main dans la main pour mener la glorieuse destinée qui attendait le roi. Mais de cela ils n'étaient pas encore conscients quand ils s'écroulèrent à nouveau sur le lit, retenant contre eux les derniers souffles frais de l'extase.

Ce fut Héphaïstion qui fut le plus prompt à renoncer aux maigres restes de la jouissance, venant s'installer dans les bras de son époux en compensation. Là il joua avec les mèches dorées jusqu'à ce que son compagnon soit capable de lui sourire.

_ J'oubliais de te dire… Demain nous partons en excursion avec la garde rapprochée pour leur rappeler les notions de discipline et de combat…, chuchota-t-il épuisé.

La nouvelle avait de quoi contrarier le roi, pourtant elle n'en fit rien. Le blond voyait même la chose comme une excellente nouvelle. Lui qui avait soif de grands espaces verts…

_ Oh… ce sera intéressant…, ronronna Alexandre. Compte sur moi pour venir réchauffer ta couche tous les soirs…

Les mains baladeuses, bien que le corps soit repu, précisèrent la pensée du roi.

_ Justement, il n'y aura pas de tente ou de couche. Nous n'apportons que le strict minimum. Ce sera nuits à la belle étoile, eau pure, et chasse évidemment.

_ Hum… j'aime de plus en plus l'idée…, susurra le roi en caressant l'intérieur de la cuisse de son amant. Depuis le temps que j'avais envie de communier avec la nature et avec toi…

_ Tout ce que tu touches là, mon amour, tu ne l'auras que si tu le mérites… Donc si tu me désires, il va te falloir triompher à la lutte…

_ Excellente motivation pour te remettre vite au point au combat, le nargua Héphaïstion.

Le roi s'amusa de cette menace sans réel fondement. Son éphèbe rayonnait, et cette excursion dans les bois jouerait forcément sur son humeur, prolongeant cette nuit exquise. Le regard que lui adressa le châtain confirma cette pensée. Alexandre savait qu'il n'aurait jamais le dessus sur son aimé à la lutte, ce qui ne l'empêcherait pas de faire de son mieux pour obtenir son approbation, ne serait-ce que pour gagner un sourire de plus.

Attirant son époux à lui, le prétendu fils de Zeus ferma les yeux en caressant lentement les cheveux de son adoré. Il venait de réaliser son plus grand rêve, d'avoir la nuit de noces qu'il avait si longtemps convoitée, alors il voyait mal ce que Morphée pouvait lui offrir de mieux. Mais ses appels étaient impérieux, il ne pouvait les ignorer…

[][][][][]

Une sensation humide réveilla Héphaïstion. Il gigota quelque peu, inconscient de ce qui se tramait autour de lui. Rapidement deux mains vinrent bloquer son bassin fermement, réveillant aussitôt sa vigilance. Le châtain voulut se redresser, mais il était allongé sur le ventre et un poids encombrait ses jambes. De puis il ne se sentait pas vraiment en danger, et la caresse intime n'était pas désagréable, loin de là…

Pivotant à peine, Héphaïstion repéra sans surprise son époux, portant pour unique vêtement la bague qu'il lui avait offerte à son retour, et dont la langue malicieuse taquinait son antre. Le châtain ne comprenait pas vraiment ce que son compagnon faisait…

_ Alexandre ! Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ?pouffa Héphaïstion amusé.

Le roi remarquant le réveil de son aimé, il se redressa juste assez pour l'embrasser sur les lèvres. Les deux hommes savourèrent le baiser avant de partager quelques baisers dignes de traduire la douce chaleur qui les habitait.

_ Je m'assurais que l'union a été consommée…, chuchota Alexandre sur le ton de la confidence.

Le châtain apprécia l'attention, qui effaçait l'épouvantable souvenir de la première fois où avait effectivement été mené cet acte. Ici le geste n'avait plus rien de dégradant. C'était sensuel, tendre et très excitant. Rien que cette petite attention appelait à rester toute la journée dans ce lit.

_ Continue dans ce cas…, l'invita Héphaïstion gémissant.

Le roi ne se fit pas prier, multipliant ses assauts et massant les bourses de son amant jusqu'à ce que ses cris atteignent leur apogée et retombent brutalement, le plaisir déferlant dans ses veines. Fier d'avoir su s'approprier cette technique inédite aussi vite, Alexandre tapissa le dos de son aimé de baisers tendres destinés à aider son réveil.

Lorsqu'il fut enfin remis de ses émotions, Héphaïstion repoussa son compagnon juste assez pour pouvoir s'installer sur le dos, et vint se lover immédiatement dans les bras du blond. De là, parfaitement à son aise, il observa distraitement le balcon. Le soleil était déjà levé, et depuis quelques heures visiblement…

_ Nous devions partir à l'aube…, se rappela le châtain.

Alexandre haussa négligemment les épaules et serra plus étroitement son époux contre lui, pour le dissuader de partir.

_ Nous partirons demain… ou le mois prochain… voire même l'année prochaine…, susurra-t-il en accompagnant chaque suggestion d'un baiser appuyé sur son épaule.

_ Alexandre !gloussa Héphaïstion hilare. Tu es insatiable ! Que diront les soldats ?

_ Ils comprendront que leur roi travaille à la conception d'un héritier.

La complicité amusée des deux hommes se rompit à cet instant. La chute venait d'Héphaïstion, qui venait de perdre son sourire rayonnant. Insouciant et éperdu d'amour, il n'avait pas vraiment prit la peine de réfléchir à cette problématique. Leur union était irrémédiablement stérile, et pourtant il fallait un fils à Alexandre…

_ Tu sais que je ne peux pas t'en donner…, soupira tristement le châtain.

Le roi caressa tendrement la joue de son époux, lui adressant un sourire rassurant.

_ Je sais, et à vrai dire c'est mieux ainsi. J'aurais eu du mal à te partager avec l'armée d'enfants que je t'aurais inévitablement faite…, confia Alexandre en souriant à l'idée.

_ Tu as besoin d'un héritier… il te faudra prendre une épouse…

Le blond fronça les sourcils. Ça n'avait rien d'une idée agréable. Il avait déjà un époux, et il lui offrait tout ce dont il avait besoin. D'ailleurs, il avait une idée imparable pour éviter de prendre une épouse…

_ Pas nécessairement… Je peux aussi adopter un petit garçon. Ce serait l'enfant du peuple, alors il serait des plus légitimes pour gouverner.

L'idée ne manquait pas de logique, Héphaïstion était bien obligé de l'admettre. Cependant elle ne calmait pas toutes ses craintes…

_ Ne préférerais-tu pas avoir un fils de ton sang ?

_ Je n'ai pas de temps à perdre dans la couche d'une femme. Il n'y a que dans la tienne que je veux demeurer… Je t'aime Héphaïstion, toi et personne d'autre.

Voulant faire taire toute autre potentielle protestation, le roi imposa un baiser à son amant des plus consentants. Ses bras serpentèrent autour du corps d'Héphaïstion, le pressant contre lui pour lui faire oublier tout ce qui pourrait contrarier leur tout premier réveil de couple. Trop vite, les deux amants furent contraints de se séparer, l'air venant à leur manquer. Alexandre se redressa alors, faisant geindre douloureusement son compagnon qui ne voulait pas le voir s'échapper si tôt.

_ J'ai un cadeau à t'offrir pour notre union, s'expliqua le roi. Je voulais te le donner plus tôt mais les évènements ne m'en ont pas laissé l'occasion…

_ Tu n'as pas besoin de me faire un cadeau Alexandre. Je suis déjà bien assez chanceux…, glissa Héphaïstion en laissant sa main retracer la courbure du dos de son aimé.

Le roi sourit à cette déclaration cachée et se pencha pour dérober un baiser à son époux. Il ne dévia pas pour autant de son idée. Sa relation conflictuelle avec Héphaïstion l'avait laissé incertain quant à leur relation, et il avait besoin de s'assurer que ses intentions et ses sentiments étaient claires. Le retour volontaire de son aimé, suivi de leur mariage, ne suffisait pas. Le roi voulait se donner les moyens de le conquérir chaque jour, pour qu'il ne songe jamais à le délaisser.

Après avoir échangé un sourire aimant avec son époux, le blond se leva et se dirigea vers le coffre dans lequel il entreposait ses biens les plus précieux. L'ouvrant lentement, il en sortit un épais tissu d'un bleu envoutant, fait dans une laine d'une douceur sans égale. Ses mains tremblantes portèrent l'étoffe jusqu'au lit. Il sut, dès qu'Héphaïstion posa ses yeux dessus, que son compagnon l'avait reconnu. Pourtant il y avait des années que le châtain ne l'avait pas vu…

Les yeux du roi consort s'emplirent de larmes et il tendit ses bras, non pas pour récupérer la couverture comme le pensa d'abord Alexandre, mais pour profiter de la force des bras de son époux. Tremblant d'émotion, il arrosa l'épaule du roi de ses larmes.

_ Alexandre… Mon amour…

Ne répondant rien –qu'aurait-il pu dire ?-, le fils de Philippe caressa tendrement les cheveux de son adoré, se demandant si finalement il l'avait trouvée, cette preuve d'amour qu'Héphaïstion lui avait vainement réclamée…

_ Même après tout ce temps tu arrives encore à m'émouvoir…, chuchota Héphaïstion en serrant son amant avec force contre lui.

_ C'était bien cela que tu étais parti chercher à Athènes ?

Se serrant toujours contre Alexandre, le châtain libéra l'un de ses bras pour attraper la couverture qu'il pressa d'une main tremblante contre son torse. Le roi se fit la réflexion qu'Héphaïstion bébé, enroulé dans ce linge, devait être un spectacle sans égal, mettant encore mieux en valeur ses yeux… Il regrettait de ne pas avoir connu sa mère, cette artiste qui avait conçu et protégé ce trésor avant même de connaître son potentiel…

_ Entre autres choses…, éluda Héphaïstion distrait.

Cette réponse ne rassura pas le blond. C'était trop évasif, et ça sous-entendait que ce départ n'avait pas été aussi fructueux qu'il le souhaitait, et qu'un autre départ était donc envisageable.

_ Qu'étais-tu allé chercher d'autre ? Je pourrais t'assister dans ta quête…, proposa Alexandre zélé.

_ J'étais parti chercher ton manque…, murmura le châtain.

Cet aveu troubla le roi qui ne comprenait pas bien le sens de ces propos.

_ Je voulais savoir si tu me manquerais…, s'expliqua le fils d'Amyntor avec un petit sourire.

Le roi soupira de soulagement. Il connaissait la réponse à cette question. C'était ça qui l'avait remis sur la route de Pella, à destination des bras royaux…

_ Alors on repousse cette excursion en forêt de quelques jours ?demanda Alexandre avec espoir.

La demande fit rire doucement Héphaïstion, soulagé que son aimé l'extirpe de cette situation exagérément solennelle. Cette fois ils partaient du bon pied, et il était certain qu'avec tout ce qu'ils avaient affronté pour se bâtir malgré leur différent, ils pouvaient bien construire un empire rassemblant des peuples qui n'avaient en apparence rien de commun.


	18. Bonus 2

Bonus 2

C'était toute la Grèce qui était en fête en ce jour glorieux, et une partie de la Perse aussi. Au terme d'une bataille sanglante, durant laquelle nombre d'âmes avaient été envoyées à Hadès, Alexandre avait donné la mort à Darius, délivrant ainsi la Perse de son joug. Il s'était battu comme un lion pour y parvenir, fortement appuyé par Héphaïstion qui l'avait protégé aux moments critiques. Et ils avaient alors marché ensemble sur Babylone, le roi triomphant exigeant de son amant de monter Bucéphale conjointement à lui-même pour traverser la ville. Ce fut un instant précieux pour les deux amants, représentation de leur force dans leur unité.

Maintenant débarrassés de leur lourde armure, baignés, peignés et apprêtés des plus riches étoffes, ils se retrouvaient à un banquet, étalage des spécialités perses. Alexandre était au centre de la tablée, partageant un divan avec Héphaïstion que la lutte avait fatigué et qui était à demi-allongé. Le roi ne manquait pas de revenir à ses lèvres pour l'embrasser malgré leur public, ou à son oreille pour y glisser de tendres promesses ou des mots de soupirant.

Un eunuque Perse vint devant eux pour les divertir par ses danses sensuelles et pleines de grâce. Alexandre ne put détacher son regard de son amant que quelques secondes, revenant de suite après pour retrouver son regard et finalement l'émoustiller en mordillant le lobe de son oreille. Cleytos avait beaucoup rit du désintérêt du roi pour l'esclave qui s'offrait à lui, et s'était dévoué pour consoler le désœuvré en l'attirant sur ses genoux, se promettant de le mener à ses quartiers au plus vite.

Avant que le vin n'ait embrouillé l'esprit de toutes les personnes présentes, Alexandre se leva, une coupe à la main, et caressa avec adoration la joue de son aimé avant de réclamer l'attention. Tous acclamèrent le roi triomphant mais le blond les enjoignit rapidement à faire silence.

_ Je voudrais votre attention, à vous tous qui avez combattu courageusement aujourd'hui. Je lève ma coupe, entouré d'hommes vaillants et des richesses de la Perse, à Héphaïstion !

L'interpellé arqua un sourcil, nullement préparé à recevoir cet hommage. Il ne courait pas la gloire. Il partageait un rêve, avec son roi, et c'était bien là sa seule préoccupation, sa seule ambition. Ce trait de caractère de son compagnon ne forçait que plus l'admiration qu'Alexandre lui portait.

_ Aujourd'hui Héphaïstion, mon tendre amour, je t'offre Babylone, proclama fièrement le roi.

Un silence hébété se fit dans la salle. Tous fixaient le roi qui venait de prononcer ce qui relevait de l'inconcevable, presque de l'outrageux. Certains rirent, gênés, espérant une plaisanterie douteuse. Mais le démenti n'arrivait pas.

_ Alexandre !gloussa l'interpellé amusé. Tu as abusé du vin !

_ Je ne plaisante pas, reprit le blond sérieux. Je t'offre Babylone Héphaïstion. Je te dédie cette glorieuse conquête, à toi et aux dieux qui t'ont envoyé à moi. Je veux que tu saches que je n'aime personne plus que toi en ce monde, et par ce cadeau je te fais roi de l'empire que je te dois.

Pas un n'eut la force de s'opposer au délire du roi. A vrai dire ils ne trouvaient pas les mots pour le faire revenir à la raison. Héphaïstion s'employa à le réduire au silence, l'attirant vers lui pour caresser amoureusement ses lèvres des siennes.

_ Tu es ivre, susurra le châtain avant de l'embrasser à nouveau. Et tu dis des sottises. Il est temps que tu ailles te coucher.

Le roi s'arracha presque de ses bras, se sentant insulté. Il y resta cependant, cette prison étant bien trop chère à son cœur.

_ Cesse de dire que je suis ivre !s'offusqua Alexandre. Je n'ai bu qu'une coupe de vin !

_ Alors tu es fou mon amour, s'attendrit Héphaïstion.

_ Je dois ma folie à Aphrodite et Eros…

L'Athénien lui adressa un tendre sourire avant de l'embrasser à nouveau, le distrayant de ses folles inventions en caressant sa langue. Le blond était esclave de cette langue mutine et particulièrement habile, le châtain en jouait quand la raison ne suffisait pas. Alexandre se sentit abandonné quand les lèvres et les bras de son compagnon le quittèrent.

_ Je suis épuisé. Profite encore de la fête, moi je vais me coucher.

_ Si tu crois que tu vas t'en sortir comme ça !ricana le blond. Tu me dois une chevauchée, l'aurais-tu oublié ?

La voix forte et goguenarde du roi interpella une grande partie de l'assemblée qui fixa alors un Héphaïstion rougissant. Mortifié, le général se retint de priver son compagnon de son du. Peut-être qu'un jour il respecterait sa pudeur… en attendant il devait faire avec…

_ Maintenant que tout le monde ici connait les projets du roi pour la nuit, puis-je me retirer dans mes quartiers ?ironisa le consort.

_ Non ! Je t'enlève !s'écria Alexandre rieur.

Dans la seconde suivante, il s'était mis sur ses pieds et avait attrapé la main de son amant pour quitter la pièce en courant. Il l'aurait bien jeté par-dessus son épaule pour imager son rapt, mais il ne voulait pas déprécier son image d'homme viril, d'égal, aux yeux de ceux qui les entouraient au quotidien.

Très vite les deux hommes furent dans les quartiers les plus luxueux du palais. Alexandre s'autorisa alors à freiner ses assauts. Il avait tant à dire à son aimé… Et la journée avait été si éprouvante. Il ne pouvait pas imaginer ce qu'il se serait produit si Hadès était venu réclamer son amant…

_ J'ai envie de toi Héphaïstion… J'ai envie de ton corps souple et chaud, tout contre le mien… J'ai envie de me fondre dans ton corps, dans ton âme… comme ça nous ne seront plus jamais séparés… nous ne seront qu'un, à jamais…

_ La victoire te va bien mon amour, chuchota Héphaïstion en caressant sa joue.

_ C'est l'amour qui me va bien, l'amour que je te porte…

Le châtain décida à ce moment-là que son mari avait abusé du vin, quoi qu'il en dise. La boisson avait le don de le rendre particulièrement niais et exagérément romantique. Le lendemain, quand il se réveillerait avec des maux de tête, il reprendrait sa réserve habituelle en public et serait bien plus contenu dans ses déclarations.

En attendant, pour éviter que son roi ait trop honte quand il reprendrait ses esprits, Héphaïstion bâillonna ses lèvres des siennes pour interrompre le flot de niaiseries. Alexandre, bien qu'enivré par tous ces bonheurs, ne perdait pas son sens des priorités. Il voulut dans un premier temps arracher les vêtements de son cher et tendre. Mais l'étoffe était chère, et il ne voulait pas se disputer avec son amant après puisqu'il savait qu'il désapprouverait ce gâchis. Et puis ce vêtement seyait particulièrement bien à son compagnon…

Prenant sur lui, Alexandre se détacha douloureusement des lèvres de son aimé et retira le vêtement qui lui barrait le torse. Après avoir caressé tendrement l'abdomen de son consort, le roi le poussa brutalement sur le lit. Héphaïstion ne s'en étonna même pas. Ils aimaient jouer ensemble, et surtout se surprendre l'un l'autre. Tout en se léchant les lèvres à cette vue délicieuse, le roi triomphant retira vivement ses affaires et rejoignit son amant.

Un sourire résolument espiègle aux lèvres, le châtain se recula pour laisser plus de place à son compagnon tout en s'installant mieux. Il retira le bas vaporeux que les perses lui avaient vanté et, dans sa glorieuse nudité, il ouvrit ses cuisses. L'invitation était claire, pourtant Alexandre la déclina en ricanant. Avec des gestes empressés, il se délesta rapidement de son dernier vêtement et vint baiser avec adoration les cuisses fines et fermes.

_ Ne te vexe surtout pas mon aimé, mais je ne me sens pas d'une grande patience aujourd'hui, tenta Héphaïstion.

_ Moi qui suis assoiffé et cherchais une source pour m'abreuver…, se lamenta faussement son époux.

_ Comment pourrais-tu être assoiffé avec tout le vin que tu as bu ?se moqua-t-il.

Pour stopper les gentilles moqueries de son compagnon, le roi dévora ses lèvres avec une faim qui laissait douter qu'il se soit rempli l'estomac moins d'une heure plus tôt. Son compagnon ne s'en plaignait pas, accueillant les assauts avec délice. Mais bien vite l'impatience se fit sentir.

_ Alexandre… prend ce qui te revient sans me faire languir davantage…, l'implora le châtain. Tu ne pourras pas te plaindre si tu me fais encore attendre et que je m'endors…

Le roi grogna. Il était vrai que ce cas s'était déjà présenté à eux. Le blond ne pouvait s'en prendre qu'à lui. Les rares fois où ça s'était produit, Héphaïstion avait été surchargé de travail, et Alexandre avait déjà réclamé sa tendresse plus d'une fois. Mais là n'était pas le cœur du problème. Le roi et son consort avait un accord. La veille, pour avoir le droit de céder aux avances de Morphée, Héphaïstion avait promis qu'il accomplirait son devoir conjugal, en dominant, le lendemain. Le blond n'avait pas oublié ce serment qu'il lui avait extorqué. Le châtain s'y plia sans mauvaise volonté, trouvant amusant d'asservir le conquérant de la Perse.

Une heure plus tard, épuisés, les deux amants reprenaient leurs souffles, profondément emmêlés. Le corps d'Alexandre vint s'imbriquer chastement dans celui de son époux dont il caressa longuement les cheveux.

_ Je n'en démordrai pas Héphaïstion : tu es celui que les dieux m'ont envoyé.


End file.
